Full Circle
by MA7
Summary: When the psychopathic Night Lords Chaos Space Marine Augusta Sevenson gets his insane chaos cultist wife pregnant, he finds himself faced with impending fatherhood. A look at pregnancy and romantic love from an utterly bizarre point of view. I can't emphasise strongly enough how grimdark and psychotic this story is!
1. Chapter 1

Full Circle

*book 7 of the women of the night lords series*

Chapter 1F

Deep in the magenta glow of the warp a mighty fleet of chaos warships desperately fled away, fearing the terrible wrath of their master, the Alpha Plus Psyker Egg Sevenson. The fleet was utterly fucked if they couldn't get back Octavia Sevenson, the beloved adoptive mother of Egg.

The fleet was a powerful chaos armada controlled by a warband of Night Lords chaos space marines. By normal standards the fleet and it's armies were mighty, but against the wrath of an enraged Alpha Plus Psyker they could only cower in fear.

On the bridge of the capital ship "the Nightmare Asylum", Daemon Princess of Slaanesh MA7 paced pensively, desperate for any news of Octavia's location.

Things had been going so well lately. MA7 and her warband "the Sevenson Cartel" had been happy and prosperous on a daemon world under the protection of one of the most powerful psykers in the galaxy, the 12 year old Nurgle worshipping girl "Egg" Sevenson. Egg had not asked for much, her only real demand was that they keep Egg's beloved adoptive mother Octavia safely on Egg's daemon world while Egg was away fighting wars and in return the cartel got all the gold and wealth they could ever desire.

But with their usual level of incompetence the Sevenson Cartel had lost Octavia, the ONE thing that they were really required to do and they had failed miserably! Octavia and a few close supporters had fled the daemon world in a space ship and now the cartel was no longer certain where Octavia was.

Rather than try to explain their failure to an outraged Egg Sevenson, the Sevenson Cartel had instead bravely decided to run away before Egg got back to the daemon world. Now if only they could recapture Octavia, Egg might forgive them without inflicting too much death and torture on them...

MA7 sighed, feeling deeply afraid about what Egg would do to them if she caught them without Octavia in their possession. MA7 herself couldn't die, but there were things so much worse than death that Egg could do to her! Masochistic as the Slaaneshi Daemon Princess was, she didn't really fancy spending a year locked away in hell fire.

This was all Augusta's fault! The little psychopath had caused all of this with his latest psychotic rampage.

Octavia's son Augusta was the bastard grandson of MA7 by her son Luke, he had always been a problem ever since becoming a Night Lord neophyte. Augusta was a mass murderer who killed first and asked questions later, a complete psycho. Unfortunately he also had his mother Octavia and father Luke wrapped around his little finger and could do no wrong in their eyes.

Well Octavia might think that Augusta could do no wrong, but the Cartel had had rather a different view when he put cartel member Mandy Sevenson in a coma on life support, with her legs shot off and clinging to life! The cartel had naturally wanted Augusta put on trial for attempted murder, facing the death penalty. Rather than let her son finally face justice for his crimes, Octavia and Luke had fled the planet with Augusta to save his life and this had put the Cartel in a very serious predicament!

If the cartel could not get Octavia back then Egg would not be gentle to them, not gentle at all!

***...

Far away onboard the Hellbringer class light cruiser "the Mandy", the Night Lord neophyte Augusta Sevenson was gouging out the eyes of a slave in sick fascination. The slave man had not done anything wrong, Augusta was just mutilating him for the fun of it.

"Please mercy!" The slave man pleaded wretchedly.

Augusta ignored the pleading and instead used his gouging knife to cut off the man's penis, causing extremely loud shrieking that fascinated Augusta.

All around Augusta were the dead bodies of mutilated slaves, set up in various poses like works of art. Maggots were everywhere and the drone of buzzing flies was relentless. It was in a scene very like this that Augusta himself had been conceived, his mother had been a slave, badly raped by his Night Lord chaos space marine father and destined to join Dad's mutilated dead women art works. It was only by chance that Mum had survived unscathed to live long enough to give birth to Augusta. It gave Augusta a strong feeling of connection to recreate the sort of environment he was conceived in, it felt somehow like home.

Augusta opened up the man's abdomen, being careful to keep him alive and conscious for as long as possible. Augusta's wife Liling handed him surgical tools, a look of jealous fascination on her beautiful young face as she watched the sadistic operation. Augusta smiled at his beloved wife and kissed her passionately before returning to his artwork.

Liling's flesh was all healed now after Mandy mutilated her, healed by the depraved surgical genius of a greater daemon of Slaanesh known as "the Flesh Mistress". The act of Mandy mutilating Augusta's wife had been what caused this whole mess!

Augusta had come home one night after training to find his sadistic step sister Mandy Sevenson flogging Liling, flogging her so hard that the bones of her skeleton were exposed to the air! Liling's back had been completely minced, the flesh ripped away to expose the back of her rib cage and vertebrae! Augusta had naturally wanted to protect his wife, who was nearly dead, and had settled the matter by gunning down Mandy with his bolt pistol...

Augusta didn't understand why the Cartel was so upset, he had deliberately aimed at Mandy's legs to avoid killing her! It wasn't his fault that Mandy had bled out and fallen into a coma!

As Mandy was a legitimate daughter rather than a bastard son like Augusta, her life was more highly valued by her outraged chaos space marine relatives than the life of a bastard's wife, and things had gotten rather messy.

Augusta looked at his wife protectively, even as he mutilated an innocent man for fun. Like all recipients of a Sevenson Night Lord gene seed, Augusta had developed a condition known as Sevenson Psychopathy, a strange mental illness caused by the corrupted gene seeds that was similar to normal psychopathy but was different enough to need a new term. Augusta could see that some things were wrong, things that personally negatively affected himself or his loved ones, but he had a huge morality blind spot regarding his own actions. He wasn't actually evil, even as he gutted the screaming slave man, Augusta simply lacked the moral faculties to really know right from wrong.

Augusta hissed in irritation as he accidentally nicked a major artery in the slave man, killing him far earlier than he intended to. It was SO annoying! He would have to start all over again with a fresh slave now!

His wife Liling exposed her belly to Augusta, offering herself to be cut open with a look of masochistic worship on her face. Augusta held the blade near her stomach ready to cut and traced a very shallow cut, careful not to seriously harm his favourite fucktoy. Liling moaned orgasmically in pain as Augusta carved his name into her skin.

Liling begged him to cut deeper, to cut and cut until she was dead, and Augusta was sorely tempted to oblige.

Liling was a devout Slaanesh worshipping masochist who would consent to do anything painful, even if it was lethal. Being married to a diagnosed psychopath was the ultimate thrill for her, as Augusta was not particularly concerned with her physical wellbeing, happily doing extremely painful and sadistic things to the eager masochist.

Liling was Augusta's ultimate enabler, helping him perform his sickening crimes and cleaning up the blood and mess afterwards. As much as he loved anyone, Augusta loved Liling, she was the closest he came to genuine regard for another human being. She alone he could not bring himself to kill, the thought of life without her by his side was unthinkable.

Slowly Augusta pulled the knife away from Liling's stomach, the skin was cut but not deep and would be completely healed in a few days time.

Liling pouted disappointedly, unhappy that he had been so gentle to her. She looked jealously at the mutilated bodies all around her, craving the agonising deaths they had experienced.

The room all around them was a chamber of horrors, an abattoir of dead human meat. All around the room were taxidermy works of art, tapestries depicting great historical events with the dead bodies as the actors.

"Where will you put me in the tapestry?" Liling asked, offering up her own cadaver to be used to make art.

Augusta held her protectively and said, "hush Liling, don't say such things. I will never let you be killed, you are my treasure, none can replace you in my heart."

Liling "awwwwed" feeling touched and pouted for a kiss. Augusta had to crouch right down to kiss his tiny wife, she was such a tiny little woman.

Physically Liling and Augusta were very different from each other.

Liling Wong (now Liling Sevenson) was a short petite 15 year old girl of East Asian descent, hardly even 5 foot tall and couldn't be more than 40 kilograms in weight. She was a cute and inoffensive little thing, gentle and completely harmless. She was usually naked, finding clothes restrictive and uncomfortable, and always wore as few clothes as she could get away with in the rare occasion that she was forced to wear anything at all.

Augusta Sevenson (technically his last name was either Antony or Hornswoggle but he had deliberately changed it to Sevenson) was a massive burly 15 year old boy of West European descent, easily over 7 feet tall and weighing close to 200 kilograms. He was clean shaven with curly brown hair the same as his mother, brown eyes, and a face that was distinctly of the bloodline of the Sevenson Family Cartel. He was dressed in a blood stained Night Lords space marine scout uniform, looking every inch like the vicious killer he was.

Together the psychopathic husband and his masochistic enabling wife made a strangely compatible pair. Neither of them were "evil" in a strict sense of deliberately doing what they knew was wrong, they were both so crazy that they saw the world very different from such concepts as morality. Liling was so utterly masochistic that no pain held any terror for her, she lived in her own strange little world inside her own head, so cut off from other people that she was all but blind to the morality and ethics around her.

Liling provocatively licked the blood off the surgical instruments, exciting her husband terribly. Augusta grabbed his wife roughly and unzipped the fly of his combat trousers, releasing his penis. Liling hungrily sucked the proffered penis, causing Augusta's eyeballs to roll back inside his head in bliss as she sucked him off.

For a while the strange married couple had sex in the chamber of horrors, changing sexual positions a few times and fucking passionately on top of a pile of discarded fresh cadavers. It was obscene in just how innocent and unbothered it was, the pair behaved as though they clearly saw nothing at all wrong with making love on top of piles of cadavers, and this innocence made the act all the more horrifying.

After a while Liling was oozing semen out of various holes and the pair seemed temporarily sexually satisfied. They got up and brushed the maggots off themselves, before then walking hand in hand to a slave cage in a different room to select a new victim to make art with.

***...

"All done, the masterpiece is complete," Augusta said proudly.

Liling clapped her blood stained hands happily, delighted that her husband had created something so beautiful.

"Oh Husband, it is so pretty!" Liling gushed jubilantly, the human taxidermy set up really was beautiful to behold.

Dozens of people in historically accurate uniforms were posed fighting each other in some battle long ago in history. The level of detail was superb and it was like really being there during the ancient war!

Liling gasped in appreciation at the stunning beauty of the entire display, it should be put in an art gallery. She kissed her husband gratefully, thankful to be married to such a wonderfully skilled artist.

Augusta happily returned the kiss and then got to work cleaning up the considerable mess left over from the creation process. Liling obediently helped with the cleaning, gathering up body parts and organs in buckets and carrying them away to a waste disposal chute. She then got to work mopping the floors as Augusta cleaned the surgical tools.

When everything was perfect they photographed every inch of the display and shared the photos to the ship network so others could enjoy it.

They had barely finished uploading photos before the damn trolls started baiting them, calling what they had done "criminal" and "obscene" and "murder" and even "an unholy crime against humanity"! Liling became dreadfully upset, why did people have post such mean comments on social media!

Liling and Augusta angrily commented back and Augusta got so enraged that he shot the computer with his bolt pistol, destroying it. Liling called the dark Mechanicum tech support, asking how to fix a computer that has been shot 30 times with a bolt pistol. The dark Mechanicum hung up on Liling, which confused her, and Augusta shot the phone for good measure.

With all their communications technology shot to bits, Augusta and Liling left their apartment home and went shopping for new computers and phones to replace the old ones, buying them from what passed for a commercial district on board the tiny space ship.

The Mandy originally belonged to Augusta's comatose step sister Mandy, to add insult to injury he had not only shot Mandy but had also stolen her ship as a getaway vehicle. The Mandy was a dedicated slaving ship, basically a 4 kilometre long outer space aircraft carrier with substantial onboard slave processing facilities and pens and cages to put them all in.

The Mandy was mostly crewed by chained up slaves, controlled by the few thousand chaos worshippers who were loyal enough to Augusta's father to flee with him. The squadrons of pilots who manned the aircraft were especially prized, as they alone could allow planets to be raided for fresh slaves.

Augusta and Liling walked past endless lines of cowering naked chained up slaves, they were chained to the walls with arms raised high, occasionally tortured or molested by passing chaos worshippers. The married couple playfully tormented a few of the female slaves as they passed, twisting nipples and tickling ribs, it was really fun. Some days they would spend the entire day having fun torturing these slaves, cutting bits off them and gouging out eyeballs in between making love with each other. The supply of fresh slaves was endless, they were completely disposable.

Liling looked at the slaves enviously, she wanted so badly to have HER eyes gouged out and bits cut off! It looked heavenly painful! Liling sighed and settled for living vicariously through the lucky slaves, generously inflicting the agony that she herself craved. The damnably lucky slaves screamed in what looked like exquisitely intense agony as Liling cut them deeply with a knife she borrowed from her husband's belt.

Many screaming slaves later the pair had finished shopping for communication appliances and were enjoying a nice romantic date in a nice restaurant called "Sade's Saucepan" that served THE most tender human baby fillets.

Augusta put little slices of baby on a fork and hand fed the giggling Liling off his own acid resistant fork. Liling sighed in bliss at the rich flavour of the incredibly soft and tender meat, it was absolutely delectable!

Liling did the same with her own normal metal fork putting food in his mouth and giggled when his acidic saliva melted the fork. The slave waiter cleared his throat irritated by the loss of the fork and handed Liling a new fork, acid resistant this time.

The happy couple continued feeding each other, blissfully in love and besotted with each other. Liling rubbed Augusta's saliva all over herself but was disappointed when her flesh didn't burn, the damn Flesh Mistress and it's doctors had done far too good a job in putting Liling back together! Liling was now immune to Augusta's acidic venom!

Liling pouted and settled for stabbing herself in the leg with a fork until Augusta stopped her with a threat of no more torture for 24 hours if she disobeyed him. Liling blanched at the thought of going so long without her husband tormenting her and fearfully stopped stabbing herself.

Liling instead stabbed Augusta gently in the face, watching in fascination as his gene seed organs healed the cuts in mere seconds. Augusta looked at Liling with indulgent exasperation and she grinned at him adorably.

"You are so silly," Augusta chuckled and scooped the delighted Liling up in a massive cuddle.

Liling giggled excitedly and provocatively licked his face, she felt his erection growing under her ass through his trousers and she begged him to fuck her right on top of the table.

The waiter cleared his throat again, more loudly this time, clearly he would rather that the pair of randy teenagers didn't have sex in his classy restaurant. The pair naturally ignored the waiter and proceeded to have such passionate sex that the restaurant emptied of most other patrons.

***...

Some hours later, Augusta and Liling went to visit Augusta's mother Octavia in the torture chamber she lived in. The brutal torture chamber was a sex dungeon temple dedicated to Slaanesh, perpetually filled with blood chilling screams of excruciating suffering. Blood stained daemonettes were everywhere in the temple dungeon, keeping the many chained victims at the height of extreme sensation.

Augusta and Liling walked past depraved scenes from hell, desensitised to the blood and human degradation and walked to where Augusta's screaming mother was chained up.

As Octavia was the most valuable hostage they could ever possess, as Egg Sevenson the Alpha Plus chaos psyker would pay any price for her safe return, the daemonettes were under very strict instructions not to kill or physically harm Octavia. She alone of the temple victims was not mutilated or disfigured, her flawless skin had not so much as a scratch on it. The daemonettes were instead cruelly tickling the screaming woman in between administering agonising nonlethal electric shocks.

Octavia was chained standing with her limbs in a spread eagle position, completely naked and defenceless to stop her torment. Octavia noticed her son and daughter-in-law and looked delighted to see them.

Octavia was a stunningly beautiful Slaanesh worshipping woman, with flawless pale skin, long luscious curly brown hair, brown eyes like Augusta and a figure that was completely unnatural in its highly erotic proportions. Her perfect perky boobs were monstrously large for such a slender woman, the result of intensive cosmetic surgery rather than nature. From her strikingly beautiful face down to her bright pink painted toenails, the woman's extreme eroticism positively screamed to be fucked!

Octavia had been a teenager when she got pregnant with Augusta, and ruthless use of anti-ageing drugs and cosmetic surgery had kept her physically in her very early twenties. Even in constant torture her beauty was not diminished, her looks supernaturally maintained by Slaanesh himself.

Octavia was a chosen of Slaanesh, with a number of useful chaos gifts to make her even more maddeningly irresistible than she was already. Not satisfied with mere physical beauty, Slaanesh had gifted his favoured seductress siren with a constant passive psychic lust aura that enflamed sexual passions in people within a few meters radius of her, and as this was still apparently not cum-in-your-pants provocative enough, Slaanesh had altered Octavia's voice into a seductive siren song that enflamed the lust of all who heard it.

Augusta and Liling staggered from the maddening aura and sound of her supernaturally exciting screaming, and immediately joined the daemonettes in sexually molesting their Mother and Mother-in-law. Augusta joyfully penetrated his horrified mother as Liling enthusiastically put her tongue in Octavia's ass.

Octavia's eyes were absolutely wide with horror but she was far too busy screaming from her torture to use her mouth to protest against her horrifying predicament. Augusta and Liling were blissfully oblivious to the fact that Octavia was less than thrilled to be fucked by her own son, and just kept fucking her until Augusta's balls were too empty to go on.

Augusta pulled out of his softly weeping mother and noticed the tears streaming down her face. He knew enough about his mother to know that this usually meant that she was upset about something and he racked his brain to try to figure out why she was upset. He looked around the horrifying torture chamber at the weeping victims and the daemonettes who were even now still torturing Octavia, trying to figure out what could possibly have made her upset?

Augusta shrugged and shooed the daemonettes away so that Octavia could talk without screaming.

"Hello mother, how are you today?" Augusta asked her cheerfully.

Octavia goggled at him, mouth open in flabbergasted shock.

The awkward silence stretched on as Augusta's semen slowly dripped out of Octavia's pussy, and Augusta cleared his throat to break the silence.

"We had a great day today Mum, I finally finished my latest art work. It's a historically accurate depiction of the fall of Carthage on ancient Terra approximately 40 thousand years ago," Augusta announced happily.

Octavia blinked, too deeply in shock to really remember how to speak yet, so Augusta just cheerfully went on talking about his highly productive day making art.

Over time Octavia regained enough composure to speak and said, "please help me, please free me from this terrible room!"

Augusta looked annoyed at her attempt to change the subject and said, "please don't be rude mother, you know that it is rude to change the subject. I'm trying to tell you about my art work, what do you think of it?"

Octavia thought quickly and said, "I would very much like to see your work of art, perhaps you could let me out to see it?"

Augusta chuckled and said, "no need to go anywhere, the display is fully portable, I will set it up in here for you, that way you can look at it all day long."

Octavia hung her head wretchedly in despair and Augusta let the daemonettes get back to torturing her, watching in complete fascination as she screamed.

Augusta loved his Mum so much, she was the best mother a boy could ever have. She had been consistently loving and kind to him since the day he was born and he associated her with nurture and comfort. He was determined to keep her safely locked away in her dungeon room, with an army of daemonettes to protect her at all times. Tubes in her nose and arms kept her alive and healthy, and a battalion of highly sadistic doctors kept her in perfect physical health. She would remain alive for centuries with the level of medical care she was getting!

Augusta and Liling waved goodbye to the screaming Octavia and left to get the artwork for her viewing pleasure. They just knew that she would love it.

They used a large forklift to carefully carry the display into Octavia's dungeon and set it up carefully in front of her to make sure that she got the best possible view of the display. Octavia blanched completely pale as a sheet of paper at the sight of the beautifully arranged dead human beings in front of her and Augusta took this to mean that she liked the artwork.

The pair of happy spouses then left the dismayed Octavia to enjoy the artwork in private, feeling so pleased with themselves.

***...

"Still not gotten her pregnant yet son?," exiled chaos lord Luke Sevenson asked his son Augusta, putting a hand on Liling's cut marked belly to feel for a baby.

Liling giggled ticklishly from the hand on her belly and Augusta shook his head sadly.

Luke frowned and asked, "are you having sex with her regularly enough?"

The pair laughed at the suggestion that they were not having enough sex and the perpetually naked Liling laid herself down in front of Luke and spread her pussy wide open to show the white semen it contained. Luke had not really needed to see his daughter-in-law that intimately and flinched away slightly, resisting the urge to fuck the highly provocative teenage girl.

"I'm trying my best to get her pregnant the natural way Dad, we have sex at least once every 3 hours, usually way WAY more than that. I don't know why Liling's not pregnant yet," Augusta said disappointedly.

Luke sighed disappointedly and suggested that they see a doctor about the problem.

Luke had gone from being a high ranking Chaos Lord in the Sevenson Cartel to being in exile without a warband of chaos space marines, little more than the captain of a single ship and the few loyal chaos cultists it contained. He had allies of course, in the form of the Dark Mechanicum fleet loyal to the Slaaneshi tech priestess Labia Johnson, but he needed forces of his own rather than just allies.

Luke desperately needed heirs to repopulate his new warband, sons and grandsons that could be recruited as new chaos space marines one day. Luke had already made great progress in getting scores of slave women pregnant, but he also wanted some legitimate grandsons that would be more loyal than the children of badly abused slave women. He was desperate for Augusta to get his wife pregnant as quickly as possible.

Liling got up off the floor and sat on Augusta's lap, unzipping his fly and straddling his penis. Luke was delighted by this and watched in fascination as his son inseminated his daughter-in-law.

They really were a randy pair, Liling in particular was moaning like a brazen harlot and seemed very eager to get pregnant. Luke beamed with pride as Augusta came inside Liling with a grunt, and Luke urged them to take another pregnancy test.

Luke was so proud of his son. Augusta was only 15 years old but had already gotten married to an eminently suitable wife. Augusta was a highly responsible young man who took his family commitments seriously, even if somewhat impulsive at times.

Luke's psychotic niece Mandy was the problem, not Augusta. Mandy had a documented history of extreme sadism. Normally this sort of behaviour was encouraged in the family, but not towards other family members as the victims!

The spoilt little sadist Mandy had thought it would be fun to torture Augusta's wife to near death and had horribly mutilated the poor young wife. Liling had said that she had consented to this mutilation, but Mandy should have known better than to mutilate a space marine's wife even if it was consensual!

Augusta had been justifiably furious to find his poor sweet wife horribly mutilated on the brink of death and Luke didn't blame Augusta for shooting Mandy! Liling was Augusta's WIFE after all, any husband would have used lethal violence if necessary to protect their wife.

The Cartel had taken Mandy's Mother's side however and had wanted to execute Augusta for what he did to Mandy. Luke had not been prepared to just sit back as his favourite son was murdered for gallantly defending his wife from a psychotic maniac and rescued Augusta and fled.

Luke was centuries old and grizzled from many wars, a vicious old tyrant. As psychopathic as Augusta now was, Luke had been much much worse before the birth of Augusta. For long centuries Luke had killed every single woman he ever slept with, killing hundreds or even thousands of slave women each year after raping them for a few hours.

Octavia Antony (as she then was) had been just another slave woman in this endless pile of bodies, completely unremarkable. He had spent hours raping her just like all the others and had intended to kill her just like all the others. But Octavia had been unique in that Octavia managed to escape with her life, the first ever victim to ever survive being raped by Luke.

Octavia had gotten pregnant from the rape and had given birth to Augusta, Luke's first ever child.

Luke still remembered holding his tiny new born son for the first time. Octavia had been weeping in terror as Luke held the child, fearing that Luke would kill the baby. Luke had gazed into the tiny face that so clearly resembled his own face and somehow this had caused a profound change in Luke.

His tiny baby had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he had been completely bewitched by the infant and had not hesitated to claim the child as his own. He had held that child and he had thought long and hard about how nearly that child had never been born. He had thought about all the women he had killed and wondered how many other children might have been had he not killed all the women he ever slept with.

He had then felt intense regret at what might have been, and this feeling of regret had changed him into a more human person. He had been motivated to get help in managing his psychopathy and now 15 years later he was a "failed psychopath", one of those rare individuals who slightly recover from psychopathy enough to feel genuine feelings.

They were not as strong as normal human feelings, he was still towards the psycho end of the spectrum, but for someone with his mental illness he was very close to being almost human.

Augusta had given Luke the wonderful priceless gift of being able to truly feel, and this made Augusta Luke's absolute treasure. Luke loved his son as much as he was able to love anyone, and this love for his son was what this was all about.

***...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2F

Liling moaned blissfully as her husband wrapped her tightly in barbed wire, it was shockingly painful the way the barbs dug in so deep. Every tiny little movement of her body made the barbs hurt even worse and Liling was deliberately squirming with all her might to increase her pain.

Augusta grinned affectionately at her and then picked up a fearsome plastic rod and gave her a brutally hard thrashing as she screamed orgasmically from the pain.

Augusta beat her so hard that her entire body was a giant black and blue bruise and Liling spontaneously orgasmed from the sheer intensity of the pain, screaming worship to Slaanesh as she squirted everywhere in orgasm.

Liling gazed at her cruel psychopath husband in complete adoration, loving him so utterly that her heart ached. Liling was completely and utterly in love with Augusta, she worshipped him almost as religiously as she worshipped Slaanesh. Augusta was just so consistently cruel towards her, never hesitating to do psychotically crazy things to her!

This wonderful man would NEVER stop torturing her, he would just go on hurting her in such creative ways. Liling really had met Mr Right, the guy of her dreams that she could live happily ever after with.

Liling moaned her head off as Augusta electrocuted her with a dangerous amount of voltage, applied directly to her clitoris! Oh Slaanesh YES!

Liling had another orgasm from the pain, in her own personal heaven. She desperately wanted to be tortured to death, to see just how much she could suffer before her body failed.

Disappointingly Augusta did not kill her, sparing her life yet again. He made up for it however with duration, stretching out her agony for several hours of brutal sex and torture.

Augusta unwrapped just enough of Liling's barbed wire to access her pussy and fucked her repeatedly as he tortured her.

Liling prayed desperately to get pregnant, knowing that child birth would be exquisitely painful, not to mention all the morning sickness, back aches and other pregnancy related pain and suffering! 9 months of misery climaxing in one of the worst pains imaginable!

Liling willed herself to get pregnant with all her might, desperate to be fertilised with her husband's seed. The doctor had said that she would ovulate tonight and had injected Liling with drugs to increase her chance of conception tonight.

Her bleeding body was swimming with the hormones of ovulation, she could almost feel herself ovulating right now!

"I think I'm ovulating!" Liling exclaimed excitedly to Augusta.

Augusta nodded in understanding and fucked her as fast as possible as many times as possible, getting as much semen in her as humanly possible as she orgasmed over and over again. They both prayed fervently to Slaanesh for a pregnancy as they fucked, filling Liling up to overflowing with copious amounts of semen.

They didn't dare stop fucking for the entire night, having sex even when Augusta was shooting dry, just incase every last tiny drop of semen might make the difference in getting pregnant.

In the morning they were both exhausted. Liling had lost a lot of blood from being fucked in barbed wire all night and Augusta figured that it might help the chance of getting pregnant if he unwrapped the wire from her body before she bled to death. This turned out to be a bad idea as the wounds had formed scabs over the dug in barbs and she lost even more blood until she was quite pale.

Augusta carried his bleeding wife to an alarmed looking doctor who immediately rushed her to the emergency department of the ship's hospital.

***...

Octavia Sevenson hung weakly in her chains as her son excitedly told her that Liling was now pregnant. Octavia was so delighted by this news that she temporarily forgot about her own misery and congratulated her son with genuine joy.

Her first grandchild (not counting the time Violet got knocked up at 11 by that pedophile)! Octavia loved kids and was ecstatic to be the grandmother of a child that wasn't the result of brutal rape. Consensual pregnancies were so much nicer than the normal rape pregnancies!

"Where is Liling?" Octavia asked, looking all around the dungeon for her strange daughter-in-law.

"She's in the emergency room," Augusta announced cheerfully.

"Oh my Slaanesh! Is she ok? What happened!" Octavia asked in alarm.

"She is fine, she just lost a few pints of blood during sex last night," Augusta said nonchalantly.

Octavia tried her best to face palm without being able to reach her face with her palms, but she just ended up looking so retarded that Augusta laughed. Octavia shook her head at her psychopath of a son, totally exasperated. She really was in despair sometimes of ever teaching that boy the bare basics of common human decency, Sevenson Psychopathy was such a weird condition.

Before the cartel had put that damned gene seed in him Augusta had been a highly ethical child with a strong sense of morality. Now 3 years after beginning his space marine transformation Augusta was like a completely different person, completely stripped of most of his humanity!

Octavia started to cry, her poor little boy was so terribly afflicted by this horrid mental illness! She just wanted to cuddle him up in her arms like he was still a small child and somehow protect him from his mental affliction.

Augusta noticed her tears and reassured her that Liling was ok. Octavia calmed down slightly and composed herself as best as she could. Her son needed his mother to be strong for him, and Octavia had always been a very dedicated mother.

Octavia was not happy about her current... accommodations. This fucked up chamber of horrors was the stuff of nightmares and the daemonettes were so mercilessly cruel to her. The tickling she didn't mind, she enjoyed being tickled, but the brutal electric shocks bit so deeply that it felt like she was being stabbed!

Octavia was a devout Slaanesh Worshipper, her religion was the only thing that had kept her sane over her long ordeal as a prisoner of the Night Lords. Octavia could take pleasure from torture up to a point, but she still had her limits, and she also still had a conscience.

The constant electric shocks were a true torture to her, too painful even for her masochism to take and her life was currently a living hell of suffering. But even worse than her own torture was seeing all the other people being tortured and mutilated in the room with her. As someone with a conscience, Octavia couldn't bear the suffering of all these innocent people in the dungeon room with her!

Octavia couldn't move an inch in these chains and had been chained up like this for weeks or perhaps even months! It was so hard to keep track of time in this grim dungeon.

She didn't even see why it was necessary to keep her restrained like this. This was so utterly degrading and pointlessly cruel. She understood that she was a valuable "hostage", but surely they could lock her in a cell with her limbs free? She had not been able to scratch a single itch this entire time!

Octavia didn't understand why the cultists had restrained her like this, nor why Augusta and Liling never tried to rescue her. No one ever told Octavia anything!

Octavia gave up trying to understand the psychotic logic of the Night Lords and simply tried to make the best of a bad situation like she always did. She had spent weeks or possibly months begging for mercy to no avail, given neither relief nor even an explanation of WHY she was being tortured, it was so pointless that she gave up wasting time begging for mercy, saving her breath.

Octavia fished instead for details about her new grandchild. Augusta still didn't know the sex, the pregnancy had only been discovered today and Augusta had rushed to tell her the news in person.

Octavia nodded and Augusta left to return to Liling in the hospital, leaving Octavia to the mercy of the daemonettes.

Octavia whimpered wretchedly as her tormentors mobbed around her defenceless body, oh Slaanesh WHY was this happening to her!

***...

Sabrina Flesh, the mortal wife and consort of the Flesh Mistress, carefully helped Liling go to the toilet in a bedpan as her husband the Flesh Mistress pumped blood back into Liling's veins.

"It looks like you had a fun night beloved," the Flesh Mistress said delightedly to Liling as he repaired her body.

Liling smiled blissfully and said, "yes exalted one, it was exquisitely painful,"

When Liling finished peeing in the bedpan, Sabrina handed the bedpan to her husband and he drank the urine obscenely.

The Flesh Mistress was a very powerful Greater Daemon of Slaanesh, a mighty ten meter tall keeper of secrets who specialised in depraved surgery. He was utterly amoral and held a deep grudge against Egg Sevenson the Alpha Plus psyker for defeating him and ruining his plans in the past.

Well now they had Egg's beloved adoptive mother Octavia as a hostage and were deliberately making her nice and miserable just to distress Egg (who was by now probably aware that Octavia had been kidnapped). Who's laughing now bitch!

With Octavia as a hostage Egg would not dare to do anything to provoke the Flesh Mistress and would pay any ransom they demanded! They could force Egg to fight their other enemies and do anything they wanted!

They would never ever let Octavia out of torture, they would spend the rest of her life making her scream just to upset Egg, who dearly loved Octavia. An army of daemonettes guarded Octavia at all times and would kill her instantly if anyone attempted a rescue. They absolutely had Egg by the balls this time!

Sabrina smiled sweetly at Liling and kissed the adorable girl erotically, making the little slut moan like the true Slaanesh devotee she was. Sabrina and the Flesh Mistress were extremely fond of Liling, she was a beautifully depraved young woman, a true creature of Slaanesh.

Sabrina and the Flesh Mistress had sided with Augusta in this foolish dispute over the shooting of Mandy, all as an excuse to kidnap Octavia as they had always intended. Octavia, Luke and Augusta were so foolish that they had willingly joined forces with the forces of the Flesh Mistress and Octavia's fate had been sealed.

The best thing was that Luke and Augusta were so psychotic that they didn't even question the need to keep Octavia looked away in a torture chamber "for her own protection", they simply lacked the moral sense to see anything wrong with this! It was especially good sport to let Augusta and Liling freely visit Octavia, 5 times out of 10 they did something to upset her, often in deeply hilarious ways, they had a true talent at adding that extra sting of misery needed to make Octavia truly miserable.

Sabrina was a truly evil person, a person who knew right from wrong and delighted in doing wrong for the sick pleasure it gave her. She was a corrupted Imperial Saint, the Flesh Mistress's ultimate work of spiritual corruption. She had given her life fighting against the forces of Slaanesh and the Flesh Mistress himself had personally killed her and swallowed her soul.

In the belly of the Flesh Mistress, Sabrina had found a new definition of pain and suffering as her tortured soul was remade into something depraved, bound eternally to the will of the Flesh Mistress. Once her soul was perfected, the Flesh Mistress had given Sabrina a new body of surgical perfection, his ultimate creation in body and in soul.

Sabrina was the chief mortal agent of the Flesh Mistress, and he had thought so much of his depraved creation that he had legally married her. Her husband delighted in her evil mind, she was one of the few creatures as evil as he himself was.

Sabrina affectionately brushed Liling's hair, recognising a deeply depraved soul when she saw one. Liling still needed to work on it a bit to become truly evil, at the moment she was mostly just fucking crazy!

***...

Liling hummed absent mindedly as she skinned a slave man's testicles. The man's exposed inner testes dangled freely from their tubes in the open air as the slave fainted from pain, and Liling giggled at the dangling sexual organs.

"Wake up friend, you are missing the wonderful pain," Liling urged the slave man, knowing that he would regret it later if he missed out on this exquisite agony.

Liling compassionately woke the man up and smiled as he resumed his screaming, clearly feeling the most orgasmically intense pain.

Liling looked jealously at the screaming victims all around her in the public slave playpen, these people had all the fun! The playpen was a large public room full of knives and well stocked with slaves. From every wall naked slaves hung by the wrists, legs chained wide open, totally defenceless. Slaaneshi chaos cultists were busy having wonderful fun with these lucky slaves, the slaves had the funnest job in the UNIVERSE!

Liling was upset at the moment. For the safety of her baby her father-in-law had forbidden Augusta to get as rough as usual with Liling! She also hadn't had any morning sickness yet either! It totally sucked being pregnant!

Liling now got far less pain each day and the boredom and lack of pleasure was crushing her and making her feel depressed.

Liling sighed wretchedly and returned to living vicariously through these lucky slaves, at least THEY got to still have fun!

Liling flicked the skinned testicles, making the man shriek with heart numbing agony and felt a thrill of vicarious pleasure. She pinched and stretched them and the man vomited from sickening pain. Liling giggled happily and crushed the testes with a pair of pliers.

When there was nothing left of the testes she moved to the penis, clacking her pliers happily.

Liling masturbated to Slaanesh in worship as she reduced the penis to bleeding stringlike rags of flesh, sort of like the head of a mop. She felt the power of Slaanesh flow through her, exacerbating her lust until she squirted all over the screaming slave in an apocalyptically powerful orgasm.

Liling wasn't a bad person, she actually meant well as she mutilated her screaming victim. She was living out the noble philosophy of "do unto others as you would have others do unto you", trying her best to actually be nice at the moment. Liling genuinely would love nothing better than to be in her victim's position right now and was crazy enough to think that the victim was having a great time right now.

Liling had a childlike innocence about her, not even suspecting that she was doing something wrong. Her worship of Slaanesh had depraved her mental faculties to the point where she was almost insane. In her own little strange masochistic world inside her head Liling was a kind and benevolent person, bringing orgasmic pleasure to so many people.

Liling was masochistic to the point where pain was the ultimate pleasure, more intense even than orgasm, a pleasure so great that it was worth dying to experience. In her world pain and death held no terror, the only thing that Liling feared was BOREDOM!

Liling was currently terribly bored with the relative lack of pain in her life since getting pregnant. She missed the knives on her skin, missed the barbed wire bondage, missed being used as a punching bag by her husband. The daily acts of cruel domestic violence had ceased, he didn't even push her down onto the hard floor anymore!

It was BORING!

Liling sighed and redoubled her efforts to at least make sure that others weren't bored.

***...

"NO Liling, I will not punch you in the face," Augusta told his wife impatiently.

"PLEASE! Even just a black eye?" Liling begged him in bed beside him.

Augusta was getting tired of this constant whining. He wanted to punch her but his father had explained that this would hurt the baby in her belly.

Augusta roughly grabbed Liling's head and forced her mouth over his penis to shut her up. The pair were naked in bed together, having very boring "normal" sex and it was leaving them both feeling frustrated and unsatisfied.

Augusta shrieked in pain as he felt Liling bite down hard on the head of his penis with vicious wiry strength for such a tiny little woman! Augusta's eyes went wide as she bit so hard that the skin broke.

Augusta dared not move, not wanting to provoke her into biting it off and Liling cruelly gnawed on the bleeding head, making him scream with pain.

"Ok ok! I will hurt you Liling! Just stop biting me!" Augusta promised, trying frantically to save his private parts.

Liling enthusiastically stopped biting and pulled her mouth away. Augusta frantically checked his badly bitten penis and sighed in relief as the gene seed organs healed all the damage in less than a minute.

Liling clapped her hands enthusiastically and begged to be beaten with a baseball bat until her arms and legs were all broken and mangled.

"We did that 3 weeks ago remember. The doctor was really pissed off when he pinned all your bones back together. I don't think that the doctor will put you back together again if I break your bones a second time so soon after the last time," Augusta pointed out.

"Then just don't put me back together again!" Liling insisted excitedly.

"No way, you are my wife, I want you to be pretty to look at, not all disfigured and mangled!" Augusta snapped with a tone of finality.

"What about something involving a chainsaw?" Liling suggested.

Augusta considered this but decided that it probably wasn't a very good idea, it took ages for surgeons to reattach limbs and the hospital surgeons were still pissed off about last time...

"How about I whip you?" Augusta suggested.

"That could work," Liling conceded unimpressed by such a boring suggestion.

Liling took her place at the whipping cross and Augusta strapped her in securely. Augusta then selected a safe but still intimidating bull whip and lashed it in the air with a deafening crack. Liling yawned looking bored and Augusta quickly flogged her back with all the force he dared use.

Liling gave a tiny little moaned and begged him to do it a lot harder. Augusta looked dubiously at the terrible angry whip mark on her back, it was already probably too hard to be safe for the baby. Augusta chickened out and whipped more gently. Liling became frightfully upset.

"HURT ME!" Liling begged desperately.

Augusta looked apprehensively at her lower torso, knowing that the baby growing inside it was quite fragile. He didn't want to have to tell his father that Liling had miscarried from rough sex.

At a loss for any other solution, Augusta's thick meaty fingers found Liling's armpits and started tickling her. Liling instantly went crazy with laughter and she tugged desperately at the straps binding her arms to the cross, trying to protect her armpits. Her struggles were futile and she thrashed helplessly in her bondage, unable to escape.

Augusta enjoyed her sudden lack of talking and deliberately tickled her so hard that she couldn't get a word out past her laughter.

Maybe 40 minutes later Liling became incontinent and crapped herself heavily, shit running down her leg. Augusta watched in fascination and wondered if he could tickle her so much that she threw up. Augusta decided that it would be a great idea to find out how long it would take to tickle her until she vomited.

It turned out that it took 5 hours of the most psychotically hard tickling to make Liling puke... puke BLOOD!

***...

Augusta and Liling looked at their feet sheepishly as their doctor shouted at them yet again, they were lucky that they hadn't lost the baby!

Dr Ian Sharma was completely sick of these irresponsible teenagers, he was forever putting Liling back together after ill advised masochistic adventures!

Dr Sharma had not spent 10 years studying under the medical tutelage of the Flesh Mistress himself/herself (itself?) just to then pursue a career treating sex injuries that could be easily avoided with the use of even a tiny microscopic amount of common sense!

"I don't care if it's boring Liling! You must consider the wellbeing of your baby before your own pleasure!" Dr Sharma shouted at her.

"But her nagging is driving me crazy! How do I get any peace if I don't give her what she wants?" Augusta asked.

"You need to be a man about it and just stay strong. Try talking to her about it and reminding her why it's important for her to stay safe. And you Liling need to stop trying to get injured, the pair of you are in this pregnancy together and need to communicate with each other and work together through problems," Dr Sharma lectured them.

The pair put on a show of agreeing but Dr Sharma didn't trust them to behave themselves if left unattended. They were both only 15 years old and had a severe lack of parental supervision to reign in their juvenile behaviour. They were in desperate need of adult supervision.

The pair lived alone in their own apartment unsupervised and their parental situation was a disaster.

Liling's mother was a homeless Slaaneshi sex addict who had never tried to reign in her daughter's behaviour and the identity of Liling's mystery father was anyone's guess, as Liling's mother pretty much just had unprotected sex with a different random man every half hour. Liling had been homeless when she met Augusta and didn't have a stable home life.

Augusta had continued contact with both his parents and had previously had at least a semblance of a stable upbringing. His mother Octavia in particular was a dedicated parent who had tried her best to raise Augusta properly and supervise his behaviour. Unfortunately this one good parent was currently locked up in a torture chamber as a prisoner of the Flesh Mistress and was therefore unable to discipline her out of control son.

This left only Augusta's father Luke the failed psychopath as his sole parental figure, and failed psychopaths were not exactly well known for being good parents.

Add into this equation Augusta's mental illness from a corrupted gene seed, the pressures and struggles of being a space marine neophyte, Liling's increasingly questionable mental health and the fact that they had gotten married far too young... it was little wonder that these youngsters were so out of control.

Dr Sharma was in despair about helping these important patients. He genuinely gave a fuck about his patients, a rare trait among Slaanesh worshipping doctors, and it broke his heart to see the mess they were making of their lives.

Dr Ian Sharma was a damn good doctor, dedicated to his patients and prepared to yell at them if needed to help them. He worshipped Slaanesh in his aspect as the god of excellence and worshipped Slaanesh by being the best damn doctor he could possibly be. He was one of the least depraved of the Flesh Mistress's medical pupils, a pragmatist who accepted that the world was not a just place and simply did his best to make the best of a bad situation.

Dr Sharma had many patients on board this ship, people that he genuinely cared about and tried to help. Some of them were mostly normal people, others were nut jobs like Liling and Augusta...

Dr Sharma sighed as he treated Liling. He was just thankful that she didn't have to be hospitalised this time! In case you are wondering, tickling your pregnant wife as hard as possible for 5 hours straight is a pretty stupid thing to do, but at least he hadn't used a fucking CHAINSAW this time!

Dr Sharma gave the pair another lecture before they left, hoping desperately that they could last even two weeks before they tried anything medically inadvisable yet again. The pair walked out holding hands and Dr Sharma sighed deeply.

Dr Sharma typed up a medical report and told the receptionist slaves to send in his next patient.

"Hi doc, do you think that you could get this cactus out of my ass, I can't seem to pull it out and the prickles hurt," a Slaanesh worshipping man explained cheerfully.

Dr Sharma buried his face in his hands, he was just so sick of dealing with these idiots!

***...

Augusta and Liling walked hand in hand watching all the chaos worshipping children playing in the body strewn public walkways of the Mandy.

A group of boys no older than 8 years old were having a wonderful game of "head ball", split into two teams.

The rules for head ball were exactly the same as the rules for football, except that it used a decapitated human head as the ball. Football as everyone knows uses an amputated human foot as the ball, otherwise it would just be called playing "ball", but not "ball ball" as that was like football but using a human testicle.

Augusta and Liling smiled reflectively as they watched the happy children play. They were thinking about their own child, imagining their children at play in these walkways. It made them feel a haunting sense of happiness hearing the happy laughter of these children.

The children didn't appear to be keeping score, and didn't even seem all that clear about what the rules of the game were, kicking around a number of heads at random and probably giving themselves severe food poisoning from playing with the decaying severed heads. They all seemed to have a different idea about what counted as the goal area and soon the boys got into an adorable punch up.

The game was then further disrupted when a chaos spawn shambled over and started eating the severed heads the children were using as balls.

Liling giggled as the chaos spawn started mauling the children and the blissful married couple watched in sick fascination as the chaos spawn mauled the screaming children.

It didn't enter into their bizarre minds to actually do anything to rescue the children and after a while they continued walking down the walkway as outraged parents shot the chaos spawn to death for biting their kids.

Liling nestled close to Augusta as they walked and he put a loving arm around her. They were just so blissfully in love.

Further down the walkway they found some children playfully stabbing some screaming chained up slaves. The pair smiled fondly and watched the adorable game, such playful little scamps!

"This is such a good place to raise kids," Liling said warmly, feeling very relaxed and calm.

Augusta smiled warmly and agreed, holding her closer.

Liling felt all warm and gooey inside, feeling intensely loved and cherished. Augusta's fingers then crept inside Liling's armpit and he quickly had her howling with laughter as he grinned mischievously. After she wet herself quite heavily a few minutes later Augusta remembered the Dr's advice and stopped tickling his wife.

Liling had a brief coughing fit before regaining enough composure to keep walking and they continued walking snuggled together all lovey dovey.

They arrived home to their messy blood stained apartment and Liling got busy doing the chores as Augusta watched and pinched her bottom like a complete gentleman. Liling smiled warmly and encouraged him to grab her ass as she cleaned.

Their apartment looked like a serial killers playground, full of bloody knives, bondage, torture racks, weapons, dead body artworks, and many other such things. It contained far more rooms than they actually currently needed, rooms that would one day be the kids bedrooms. In a few rooms were cages full of dead slaves they had forgotten about, dead because they forgot to give them any water.

The flies and maggots were problematic in the apartment, keeping dead bodies in your home tended to cause a lot of flies. Liling regularly had to spray bug spray all through the rooms they used to keep the hated insects under control.

Liling finished the cleaning to a level that was "good enough", and conveniently ignored the remaining blood and body parts. She grabbed Augusta by the hand and excitedly dragged him in the direction of the extravagantly large bathroom.

"Bath time," Liling said excitedly.

Augusta smelled his own reeking armpits and spluttered at the appalling stench that greeted his nose. Liling giggled at this so Augusta grabbed her head and held her face to his armpit. Liling screamed and laughed and tried to pull away, but he just held her face to the diabolical stench.

Liling shrugged and stopped struggling, instead licking his armpit erotically. Augusta chuckled ticklishly and Liling grinned evilly and blew a massive raspberry in his armpit. Augusta bellowed with laughter, apparently ticklish, and reluctantly released Liling's face from his stinking armpit.

Liling laughed triumphantly and danced around in victory until Augusta grabbed her and gave her a taste of her own medicine, blowing in her armpit until it stopped being fun.

The silly pair entered the bathroom and found a cadaver decomposing in the bathtub. The pair simply shrugged and had a bath with the cadaver, splashing each other as they bathed and flicking wiggling maggots from the cadaver at each other.

Bathing with a cadaver was another classic example of what the doctor would not recommend a pregnant woman do (or anyone for that matter). Liling and Augusta were a lot of things, but wise wasn't one of those things, and they just kept bathing with the maggoty cadaver in the bath with them. They even shampooed what was left of the cadaver's hair.

Honestly, having a pregnant woman bathe with a cadaver couldn't possibly go wrong could it?

***...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3F

"Hi Egg," Augusta said cheerfully to his adopted sister over the astropath display screen in the Flesh Mistress's command room.

The servants of the Flesh Mistress had finally gotten into astropathic contact with Egg and the Flesh Mistress had invited Augusta to join them as they talked to her.

Egg had been raised by Octavia alongside Augusta and he considered her to be his little sister. She was a hideously diseased mutant psyker of Nurgle, with rotting black feathers for hair and putrid vulture talons for feet, she stank worse than a fart and was horribly disfigured by her many diseases of Nurgle. At the moment Egg's ugly decomposing face looked frantically afraid and distressed about something.

"Augusta!? Thank Nurgle you are still alive brother! Has the Flesh Mistress been torturing you?! Oh Nurgle please don't hurt my big brother Flesh Mistress!" Egg exclaimed in panic.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am ok. Why would you think such things? The Flesh Mistress is our Ally after all, he helped us escape from the cartel, healed Liling and is keeping Mum healthy and safe," Augusta pointed out to his drama queen of an adopted sister.

"Are you out of your mind? They are TORTURING Mum!" Egg yelled at him, which Augusta found unnecessarily rude.

"No need to be rude Egg, little sisters shouldn't shout at their big brothers. Mum is fine, I visit her every day in her safety dungeon, her health has never been better." Augusta insisted.

"SAFETY DUNGEON?" Egg asked shrilly.

"Yes, she is in a special safety dungeon for her own protection, the Flesh Mistress set it up specially." Augusta explained patiently.

"And what EXACTLY are they doing to Mum in this "safety" dungeon?" Egg asked in a quaking voice.

Augusta proceeded to explain what was done to Octavia, going into unnecessary detail until Egg was in tears for some reason. Augusta got irritated by Egg's reaction and waited impatiently for her to compose herself before continuing to explain the details, which only made her cry a second time.

"Are you having your period or something Egg? What's with all the crying?" Augusta asked his little sister exasperatedly.

"They are TORTURING Mum! TORTURING HER!" Egg screamed through her tears.

Augusta nodded patiently at this stating of the obvious, wondering why Egg was crying about this boring detail in the account.

Augusta decided that Egg was clearly very emotional at the moment and suggested calling back later when she was calmer. Egg became even more hysterical so Augusta hung up the astropathic connection and wandered out of the room.

On the way out he noticed that the Flesh Mistress and Sabrina were rolling around on the floor laughing, clearly finding something funny. Augusta shrugged and just continued out of the room.

Augusta considered visiting Liling in the hospital, she had contracted some dangerous infection from bathing with that cadaver and Dr Sharma had spent like half an hour shouting at them about it. Augusta decided that he didn't really want to see the angry hospital staff again so soon and decided to do some training instead.

Augusta spent at least a few hours everyday in military training, mostly "home schooled" by his dad with the lack of any other space marines to train him. Until recently he had spent 8 hours a day training with the other neophytes of the Sevenson Cartel, but his father was unwilling to spend so much time each day training Augusta. Augusta instead had a lot of free time on his hands, most of which was spent getting up to fun mischief with Liling.

Dad was currently off having some fun fucking slave women so Augusta simply went to the firing range alone for a few hours of target practice to hone his accuracy with various firearms.

Augusta made minced meat of the chained up target slaves at the far end of the firing range, blowing them apart with his bolt pistol and bolter, and filling them with large holes from the auto cannon and heavy stubber. The slaves had enough slack in their chains to let them dodge and swerve, making them much more challenging to hit. It was hard work hitting some of them, which was exactly what Augusta needed to improve his accuracy enough for the heat of real battle.

Without any other space marines, Augusta was expected to pull his weight in battle now and had already fought in several slave raids on isolated imperial planets. He had been shot many times in battle and he really needed to improve if he wanted to live long.

The Mandy was currently hanging around a cluster of poverty stricken feudal worlds and feral worlds, places with limited technology and widely spaced populations concentrated in innumerable tiny villages and farms rather than cities. It was very easy for a platoon of chaos cultists with sleeping gas grenades, gas masks, silenced weapons and night vision goggles to creep into some unsuspecting village in the dead of night and knock everyone out with gas before encountering any real resistance.

It was still dangerous however as some of the villages had acquired firearms from the imperium, not many but enough to kill a few people before succumbing to the gas if they weren't careful.

It was therefore imperative to be able to reliably shoot armed villagers before they could shoot you, often with only a split second to react before they shot you.

With this in mind Augusta redoubled his efforts to improve his accuracy and reaction time, he did not enjoy being shot in the face with a pump action shotgun! It wouldn't kill him but it still hurt like hell and often required eyeball surgery which wasn't fun either.

Augusta was determined to stay alive long enough to see his new baby be born. To his chaos worshipping dynasty the Sevenson family, children and succession was extremely important. As the name suggests, the Sevenson Cartel was a family cartel type organisation, basically a mafia type family of Night Lords that only recruited from their own relatives. The only way to become a Sevenson Space Marine was if your father or mother was a cartel member.

Typically legitimate sons were favoured over bastards to receive gene seeds, but you had to AT LEAST be a bastard to get a Sevenson gene seed. The cartel considered genes seeds from any space marine legion other than the Night Lords to be inferior and they did reluctantly give these "inferior" gene seeds to bastards or even to people outside the family blood when ever they acquired these gene seeds from the dead bodies of other space marines they killed in battle. The cartel currently had an entire company of these "inferior" chaos space marines, mostly given Ultramarine gene seeds from the innumerable Ultramarines legion successor chapters that now infested the galaxy.

Augusta was so lucky to be one of the few bastards who got a Sevenson Night Lord gene seed rather than a crappy "pure" gene seed from the Ultramarines. The poor recipients of Ultramarine gene seeds were a bunch of wusses, always reluctant to join in with the rest of the warband in making art and other fun activities. Augusta knew that he had had a lucky escape when his Dad gave him one of his own gene seeds, so so lucky.

Augusta would one day be able to give two new gene seeds to his own sons, sadly only two. Dad still had one gene seed left but it still was not much. Thank all the gods that they had the Flesh Mistress for an ally!

***...

The Greater Daemon of Slaanesh known as the Flesh Mistress sighed orgasmically as he drank in the sight of Egg Sevenson crying over the display monitor. It was truly delectable to see his hated nemesis in tears!

"Please stop hurting my Mum! What do you want? I can pay you gold!" Egg pleaded frantically.

The Flesh Mistress masturbated over the pitiful display, moaning obscenely over the little girl's tears. The Flesh Mistress felt intense waves of sadistic satisfaction, this was utter bliss!

With Egg's precious Octavia as a hostage the Flesh Mistress now controlled Egg as his own Alpha Plus Psyker. Egg loved her adopted mother the way that any normal little girl loves their mother and would obey the Flesh Mistress out of fear of Octavia's safety.

The Flesh Mistress had very carefully assured Egg that Octavia's current level of torment was NOTHING compared to how bad it would get if Egg didn't cooperate and Egg was currently grovelling down on her scabby knees before the camera at her end.

"Get naked and show me your pussy," the Flesh Mistress commanded the weeping 12 year old girl.

Egg grimaced in revulsion and didn't obey.

"Perhaps cutting off Octavia's toe would help you obey?" The Flesh Mistress suggested cruelly.

Egg squeaked in dismay and ripped off her clothes and spread her maggoty mouldy pussy for the camera, tears running down her face.

The Flesh Mistress masturbated obscenely and ordered Egg to penetrate herself with an object.

The Flesh Mistress orgasmed again and again at the heart numbing pedophilic display as the terrified little girl violated herself in ever more fucked up ways, crying her diseased little eyes out.

"You are a very good slut. You will have video sex with me like this every single day for as long as I like each day. You will do whatever I say to your own body without question." The Flesh Mistress commanded.

"Yes," Egg agreed pitifully through her violated tears.

"Good little whore, you may go now, see you at 8 in the morning tomorrow for our next video call," the Flesh Mistress said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Egg pitifully agreed and hung up the connection.

The Flesh Mistress stretched luxuriously, feeling fantastic. If he played this right then Egg would go on degrading herself every day for the rest of her life! That orgasm had been absolutely fantastic!

"That was absolutely beautiful husband," Sabrina said blissfully.

The Flesh Mistress smiled at his foul minded little wife, she was so wonderfully evil. Sabrina smiled back and the Flesh Mistress affectionately fingered Sabrina's asshole with a long elegant finger.

The Flesh Mistress had such wonderful things planned for the future, an avalanche of rape and torture that would violate the galaxy in the most sickening ways imaginable.

The Flesh Mistress was one of the most depraved creatures in existence, a highly sadistic pedophile who delighted in corruption and violation. The Flesh Mistress was absolutely ancient, one of the oldest of the greater daemons of Slaanesh, created in the very first few hours of Slaanesh's existence during the fall of the Eldar over ten thousand years ago.

Like all Greater Daemons of Slaanesh, the Flesh Mistress was the living embodiment of a tiny fraction of Slaanesh's psyche. In a very real sense the mind of the Flesh Mistress was the mind of Slaanesh himself, at least a very small fraction of the mind of Slaanesh, and the Flesh Mistress perfectly embodied Slaanesh's character as a person. The Flesh Mistress represented Slaanesh in his aspect of the depraved surgeon.

From the sick medical experiments at Auschwitz to the depraved experiments of the Dark Eldar Haemonculi, the Flesh Mistress was the embodiment of every sick depraved doctor who ever lived. He had no specific gender identity and freely answered to he, she or any other gender pronoun, just as depraved doctors could be of any gender or sexuality. He was the all encompassing umbrella to cover evil doctors everywhere, broad and wide enough in personality to be a little bit of all of them.

The Flesh Mistress was second only to the most skilled Dark Eldar Haemonculi in medical knowledge and skill, perfectly understanding the anatomy and biochemistry of a wide range of living creatures, especially sentient creatures like humans and eldar. The Flesh Mistress could, and frequently did, improve on the biology of his patients, striving for biological perfection no matter the cost.

At the moment Liling was his current favourite test subject to trial some new procedures on. The depraved young woman was constantly in hospital anyway from her admirably excessive love making and it was very easy to tinker with her biology whilst giving her medical care. Liling was currently acid resistant, healed faster from cuts and was noticeably more insane after receiving a few experimental upgrades.

The Flesh Mistress was indifferent about Liling's wellbeing. She was ultimately expendable as all patients were, merely a plaything of meat and flesh to be moulded like clay.

The Flesh Mistress might be indifferent about Liling's wellbeing, but he still liked her. He liked her husband Augusta too for that matter. The pair were exquisitely depraved, the very model of what a young couple should be. Very few couples would use a chainsaw during sex the way they did, it restored the Flesh Mistress's faith in humanity to see such completely psychotic devotion to the lusts of the flesh.

Augusta was an absolute treasure, the embodiment of what the Flesh Mistress loved so much about the Sevenson Night Lords. It was because of their wonderfully corrupted gene seed that the Flesh Mistress had spent the last 15 years in constant contact with the Sevenson Cartel. For 15 wonderful years the Flesh Mistress had been experimenting with these exquisitely corrupted gene seeds and he had unlocked the secrets of how to make more of them in a lab.

Using Augusta and Luke Sevenson as biopsy donors, the Flesh Mistress had started growing scores of new Sevenson gene seeds in his grim laboratory. The Flesh Mistress would be able to create an entire army of these psychopaths, the first of many that would unleash rape and ruin on the galaxy.

The Flesh Mistress finished anally fingering Sabrina and walked elegantly out of the room with Sabrina running to keep up behind him.

The ship called the Mandy was now like a little slice of Slaanesh's own darkest hells, a place of exquisite human degradation. It had formerly been nasty, but far more pragmatic, a predatory slaving ship that efficiently gathered slaves and transported them to be sold at slave auctions without any unnecessary abuse that tended to hinder raw profitability. The new setup of the ship might be far less pragmatic and profitable, but it was FAR more fun!

Along every public walkway wall on the ship were chained defenceless naked slaves for the pleasure of the public who lived onboard. The Mandy now needed to raid planets at least once a week to keep up the stock of slaves, the death toll was absolutely wonderful!

Captives ranging from newborn to geriatric wept and screamed as horrible and unspeakable things were done to them. The entire ship echoed with an endless drone of suffering, the mixed sounds of weeping, screaming, groaning, yelping, shrieking and every other type of noise a person in pain makes. It was orgasmic to listen to, a little slice of the very hell the Flesh Mistress was born in.

The Flesh Mistress and Sabrina had fun with the captives as they passed, ripping them apart in agonising ways that they would not die quickly from, then walking on without killing them as they screamed for the mercy of death as their intestines hung from their open belly wounds.

It was great sport seeing the suffering and misery left in their wake, knowing that each of them alone had caused such pain. Unlike the psychopaths, the Flesh Mistress and Sabrina genuinely understood right from wrong. This moral knowledge made the acts of evil that extra bit sweeter, giving that shockingly intense stab in the heart that comes from deliberately violating ones own conscience. It was a rich and utterly sick pleasure, the pleasure of knowingly committing evil.

The Flesh Mistress and Sabrina were spiritually a million miles away from the childlike innocence of Augusta and Liling. This was no childish ignorance of good and evil, there was nothing childlike about it in fact. This was mature, fully grown evil, irredeemable and fully culpable.

As said before, Augusta and Liling were not actually evil, they were so mentally damaged that they were almost perfectly innocent in their intentions. Compared to the raw irredeemable malice of the Flesh Mistress and Sabrina, our psychotic insane protagonist antiheroes Liling and Augusta were not actually evil at all.

***...

Liling giggled childishly as Augusta juggled severed heads, he was so funny and silly. Liling went to pick up some body parts to juggle too but stopped herself, remembering some of the stuff the angry doctor had shouted at her about not touching any part of dead bodies.

Liling pouted unhappily but Augusta quickly cheered her up with his silly antics. He tried juggling slave children but he dropped one and it broke it's neck, and the others squirmed about so much after that that half of them managed to escape and run away. Liling laughed happily as Augusta tried to chase after the escapees, only managing to lose his grip on the remaining children until all of them had fled.

Augusta playfully grabbed her and juggled her instead, narrowly avoiding breaking her neck in the process. Liling squealed happily as she was juggled and got so dizzy that she projectile vomited.

Augusta got hit in the face by the vomit stream and laughed and spluttered, delighted by this hilarious turn of events.

Augusta wrapped his vomit soaked wife in a loving hug, almost crushing her, and Liling felt euphorically happy and cherished.

The vomit covered pair made out messily for a while, wrapped in each other's arms and totally in love. It was just a perfect fairy tale romance.

"I love you so much," Augusta said to her in his shockingly deep voice, gazing at her in complete adoration.

Liling felt all gooey inside with romance and proclaimed her reciprocal love and adoration for her wonderful husband.

The happy pair grinned at each other in complete joy and gazed beaming into each other's eyes. They were utterly in their own psychotic version of love with each other. It wasn't necessarily a very healthy or sane type of love, but it was their own type of love and was really sweet and tender in a fucked up sort of way.

The happy married couple of vomit covered lunatics continued walking down the walkway holding hands. They happily jumped in puddles of blood and other fluids, giggling like children and totally adorable (again in a fucked up sort of way).

They had the energy of young love about themselves, the joy and happiness that can be found in any young couple of lovers anywhere in the galaxy. They joked and laughed, ran around and played, held hands, kissed and said sweet nothings to each other.

Liling was swimming in the hormones of early pregnancy now and it was giving her surroundings an extra emotional sweetness that was going someway to making up for the lack of the brutal torture she craved. Everything was exciting and new, a wonderful blaze of new emotions and new pleasures to delight her deeply romantic heart.

Liling held her husband's hand blissfully as they walked around, having a nice romantic walk around, not headed anywhere in particular. They occasionally stopped to play with the public torture slaves, giggling to each other as they playfully gutted screaming victims.

Liling repeatedly used the alcohol wipes the doctor had given them, cleaning up herself and Augusta to get the blood and gore off their hands and faces. It was annoying but was apparently important for the wellbeing of the baby.

Liling looked at her belly, she still didn't really look pregnant yet, she was still very definitely in her first trimester. Her tummy was still as flat as a tabletop, she was as skinny and petite as always.

Liling tried to imagine her stomach all swollen and pregnant, but she just couldn't really imagine it. She had always been a rake thin wiry little thing, never fat. She had boobs of course but they were certainly not big, she couldn't really imagine them producing enough milk to feed a baby.

Liling ran a hand over her bare stomach, as usual she was completely naked in public, but on a Slaaneshi ship public nudity was so commonplace that it didn't even get a second glance. Her skin was all smooth and healed, the lack of torture had given her skin time to completely heal!

Her skin was pale from lack of sun exposure almost white with only a hint of the pigment of her oriental heritage. Concepts like racism between ethnic groups certainly still existed in the 41st millennium but one of the few redeeming features of the Sevenson Night Lords fleet population was that they had no real concept of ethnic racism towards non-mutant humans. They were racist as shit against aliens and abhumans, just not against "pure" humans of whatever ethnicity.

Augusta put his own giant hand on Liling's tummy, feeling hopefully for any sign of the baby that was in there. Liling placed her much smaller hand over the top of Augusta's much larger hand and leaned her head against his burly side feeling intensely safe and secure in his presence. Augusta then ruined the moment by squeezing her belly, tickling her terribly and Liling had a laughing fit for a while as Augusta cruelly tormented her till she wet herself.

Liling slapped him on the arm softly when he finally stopped tickling her and he gave her a return arm slap that nearly broke her arm and sent her flying. Liling moaned in exquisite pain at this accidental act of domestic violence and Augusta worried rushed to check that she was ok, worried about the baby.

Liling felt really special and kissed her husband lovingly, putting a hand down his trousers to play with his penis in the public walkway.

Augusta grinned and proceeded to fuck her up against a wall.

***...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4F

Augusta Sevenson the Night Lords Chaos Space Marine Scout hissed in pain as a large snarling guard dog bit deeply into his leg. This surprise slave raid on a feudal world farming village was not going to plan so far, fucking dogs with their keen sense of hearing!

Augusta and his platoon of chaos cultists had surrounded the isolated village in the dead of night, and hadn't noticed the fucking guard dogs in hidden kennels outside the thatched huts!

The dogs had detected them before they could gas the village with sleeping gas and now the highly aggressive canines were going mental mauling everyone and waking up the entire village with their infernal barking!

Augusta gutted the psycho canine with his combat knife but it still didn't stop biting him. Augusta didn't know much about this village but clearly it was in the habit of breeding some of the most fearsome dogs he had ever seen in his life! The dogs were alarmingly big and surprisingly fast for such big animals, leaping on cultists before they had time to shoot them and ripping out their throats.

Augusta watched in annoyance as the dogs dropped the cultists like flies, ripping out each throat as quickly as possible before moving to the next cultist. More than half his men were now dead and the rest retreated away from the psycho barking dogs, leaving Augusta behind to fight the entire fucking pack of the angry animals by himself.

The dogs pounced on Augusta in a frenzy of snapping jaws, ripping open his jugular artery and sending blood spurting everywhere. If Augusta had been a normal human then he would be dead right now, but space marines were extremely difficult to kill, shrugging off lethal injuries.

Augusta's punctured jugular artery scabbed shut in mere seconds as he desperately stabbed dogs to death with his brutal combat knife, stopping the bleeding before he lost too much blood and letting him keep fighting. The barking of dogs was deafening as he slashed around wildly at the vicious pack, desperate to keep the slavering jaws at bay.

"The dogs have ye surrounded, surrender thy weapon and face justice stranger!" A male voice in a village accent yelled in some bizarre dialect of common low gothic.

Augusta looked around himself. The villagers were all up and armed now and they were keeping the dogs back with verbal commands. Augusta was completely surrounded by like twenty or thirty massive dogs, out in the fields just outside the village. There was no real defensive cover out here and a mob of at least 50 villager men had emerged from the village armed with medieval crossbows, longbows and similar medieval weaponry.

The villagers all had their weapons pointed at him and the arrowheads looked like they would hurt. The surviving members of the chaos cultist platoon were running away across the open field chased by psycho barking dogs and would be no help in rescuing Augusta if he picked a fight with these dangerous villagers.

Augusta looked at the peasant man who had spoken and considered surrendering and waiting for his chaos lord father to rescue him. Augusta decided that waiting to be rescued was boring and instead took advantage of the momentary pause from having dogs biting him to set off a sleeping gas grenade at his feet, wreathing himself in a noxious cloud of potent soporific chemical weapons.

Augusta was completely unbothered by the gas in his gas mask and lobbed a frag grenade into the thickest part of the mob of villagers as a fun way of provoking the dogs to charge into his gas cloud. Augusta watched in childlike psychotic fascination as the exploding frag grenade shrapnel maimed the villagers in hideous ways, the explosion was so loud that even the dogs were dismayed by it. Augusta pulled out his silenced autogun that he had been issued for this stealthy slaving mission and shot as many people and dogs as possible whilst the confusion lasted.

The dogs recovered from their shock and charged him with feral rage, galloping into the spreading cloud of potent chemical weapon sleeping gas to get close enough to bite him. Maybe 3 or 4 managed to bite him before the whole pack of them succumbed to the potent gas and dropped unconscious.

Augusta staggered slightly from the blood gushing from his torn jugular yet again, dropping down to one knee as his vision swam from lack of blood to his brain. Then his jugular healed once more and he got to his feet as his gene seed organs went crazy replacing the lost blood. He was dehydrated now, having lost a few litres of blood, but was so fucking tough that he just went on fighting only slightly weakened.

Arrows and crossbow bolts stabbed into him as the surviving villagers opening fire on him with their primitive weapons. Most of the projectiles thumped harmlessly off his scout carapace armour and hard plastic gas mask, but a few dug into his exposed arms, legs and neck. One arrowhead even managed to stab him in the balls, which hurt like an absolute mother fucker!

Augusta roared with psychotic rage and returned fire with his autogun, mowing down men like grass as more projectiles stabbed into his flesh in various places.

Within the space of 3 minutes it was all over and Augusta was left gingerly trying to remove the arrow from his testicles, surrounded by dead and wounded people with horrific gunshot wounds. Augusta radioed what was left of his platoon and the chaos Tetrarch heavy lander was flown over with the platoon survivors to gather up all the village women and children as slaves.

Augusta staggered onboard the Tetrarch and quickly injected himself with 3 litres of saline solution to give his gene seed organs enough fluid to work with to replace all the lost blood. Within minutes he felt stronger as new blood cells were churned out at a prodigious rate and in the space of ten minutes he was feeling like new (apart from having an arrowhead still painfully lodged in his testicles!).

Once the cultist combat medics removed all of the offending arrows and crossbow bolts from his various anatomy and gave Augusta a few nutrient and fluid injections, Augusta was perfectly healed by his gene seed organs and ready for the next raid on the next village. The Tetrarch took off for the next target, landing just far enough away to avoid the villagers hearing the roar of the engines and waking up.

The night was far from over yet, they needed to raid as many villages as possible to get the quota of Slaves necessary for the rapacious weekly appetite of the Hellbringer light cruiser and it's depraved crew.

***...

Augusta was no worse for wear 12 hours later when he returned home to Liling after fighting more or less nonstop in slave raids the entire night. His share of the plunder was more than enough to pay for their needs this week. Most fun were a gaggle of new slave women from the village with the dogs, as Augusta had pretty much singlehandedly captured the village all by himself he had gotten a large share of the plunder and had chosen the most attractive women in the village as his share.

"They are so ticklish!" Liling giggled as she squeezed the stomachs of a pair of hysterically laughing defenceless chained naked young women from the village.

Augusta chuckled and joined in the fun, tickling the young women so hard that they crapped themselves in tears.

Augusta and Liling had a great time trying different things on their new slaves, it was extremely fun. Augusta got horny and went to rape one of the hottest of the new slaves, but Liling got jealous and grabbed Augusta by the penis and pulled him away to have sex with her instead.

Augusta shrugged, as long as his cock got wet he was perfectly happy being sexually faithful to his wife.

Liling poked her tongue out at the slaves, as if the slaves had had any desire to be brutally raped by Augusta and somehow planned to be romantic rivals for the bat shit crazy young wife.

Liling moaned triumphantly as Augusta brutally fucked her, wagging a finger at the slave women who had almost been unwilling sexual rivals for Augusta's attention.

***...

Hilda Rolfe and the other young women from her village all watched in horror as the strange giant knight had most ungentlemanly sex with what they assumed was the knight's wife.

This day was in all regards the worst day of Hilda's life, she could not find words to describe what she felt. Yesterday life had been no different than it had ever been, just another normal day, now a day later she was in a nightmare she could not wake up from!

Hilda was in some strange room made of pure iron, chained naked to the floor with her arms and legs spread wide. All around her were the fairest young maidens from her village, all chained naked exactly the same as Hilda, all looking most pale with terror. The room was filled with flies and stank badly of death, with a worrying number of maggots crawling about the perfectly flat iron floor.

Hilda had never seen so much iron in her entire life. In her village iron had been valuable and only available in sparing quantities from the blacksmith. This one room seemed to be literally MADE out of iron, indicating that this knight was clearly fabulously wealthy.

Indeed if the knight had not so roguishly invaded the village and killed all the men then given his wealth he could have had his pick of the maidens as wives, to live in a house made of iron was the sort of wealth that would open any maidens legs!

Alas the dashing giant knight had not come in peace, and clearly he already had a wife, so desired them only as harlots!

Hilda was in deep grief at the death of every man she knew, the knight had killed all of them, all singlehandedly too! The knight had been most fearsome in battle, killing all the men and all the dogs even as his own men at arms fled most cravenly. The womenfolk had watched from the safety of the village as the dogs repelled the initial attack and had seen the entire manly spectacle of one man defeating 50 in less time than it took for the heart to beat a thousand times!

The knight had been filled bodily with arrows, with neck opened up by the dogs and still he had not died. The menfolk had tried everything but the knight had simply been too formidable. They had been most brave to the last but had alas been no match against the knight and all had died most cruelly.

Those men had been her kinfolk, including her father, brothers and uncles, male cousins and second cousins. The village had been most inbred the way that such villages were, and all had been related to all others. Hilda was still in the time of shedding many tears for her menfolk but the knight had not given the maidens time to grieve.

Hilda looked fearfully at the wife of the knight, a most strange young maiden of raven hair and strangely sculpted face and eyes. Her nose was most small and oddly shaped and her very eyes did appear to possess some odd slanting quality most strange to Hilda. The wife was clearly very young, not even having the hair of womanhood under her arms nor around her loins. She was so slender and slight of build that Hilda guessed her to be no older than 10 or 11, her breasts in particular were so small as to not be older than this.

Hilda and the others had great reason to fear this wife, as she had been tickling them all with most unendurable wrath, clearly jealous for her husband and punishing them. She had talked her mighty husband into punishing them too and they had been most humbled till their very bowels did vent!

Hilda was currently completely humbled by the cruel tickling from the wife and was laying in her own filth feeling most wretchedly sorry for herself. The knight had been just about to penetrate poor defenceless Hilda when the wife had positively grabbed the knight upon his manhood member and pulled him to herself in strong jealousy.

Hilda watch with heart dismayed as the mighty knight did such ungentlemanly things to his young raven haired wife. The knight did pound his member most hard into his wife, so hard that Hilda did grimace and flinch to see such brutishness. He was like some wild beast, with such passion and fury that it was a wonder that the wife was not in pain. The wife however clearly did not protest, moaning most passionately like a wild animal herself.

Hilda looked fearfully at the most formidable knight, and she understood why some feudal lord had given him such holdings as that he could afford a house made out of iron. The knight had been an unstoppable fell force on the field of battle seen from afar, and seen up close he was more formidable still.

The knight was of most large proportions, the biggest man Hilda had ever seen. He was taller by an entire head and neck than any man she had ever seen, and his chest was more the size of an oxen chest than that of a man. Each muscle in his mighty breast was larger than Hilda's head, as were the bulging muscles of his arms, he looked strong as a warhorse and was probably just as heavy!

Yet despite his size and physical power he did not appear to be an older man, in fact he could not be far from his teenage years given the youthful skin of his face. He was young, handsome and most manly. He was naked in his home and his member had been most intimidating in length and girth, a most pleasing arrangement for any wife in Hilda's culture.

Had Hilda's people not been so badly treated then she would have considered the man to be most dashing and would have all but thrown herself at him to be courted by such a knight. But as it were, she did most hate and fear this butcher of her people and had she the freedom she should depart from him most forcefully!

Hilda tried futilely to escape from her cruel chains but to no avail. The blacksmith who had made such chains had been most skilful in his craft and had Hilda not been in peril she should stop and marvel at their workmanship.

As it was, Hilda was most deeply afraid. The extravagant iron room did stink most badly from the soil from Hilda's bowels. She had most strongly tried to hold her soil in place but the wife had most cruelly titillated Hilda till her innards had no choice but to give up their stores. The other maidens likewise had been forced most unwillingly into such unmaidenly acts of venting their innards and now all of them lay in great humiliation in their own night soil!

None of the maidens dared to speak as the knight so forcefully did ravage his wife. All were most eager for the wife to fully satisfy her fearsome husband without interruption, lest such forceful ravaging be instead unleashed upon they themselves!

As they watched the knight did unleash his seed inside his young wife's loins with a grunt like some mighty beast and his bride did make such excesses of moaning as to indicate that she was satisfied most deeply.

Hilda was almost relaxing in thought that it be over when low and behold the knight did bend his wife around into a most alarming position and proceeded to penetrate her most unnaturally!

The maidens all watched in open mouthed dismay as the knight did most unashamedly and deliberately penetrate his wife in a lower opening most guaranteed not to father any offspring! The maidens all clenched their own rear loins with all their might at the very thought of such unnatural acts of penetration!

To their dismay the knight did then brandish a whip to his spouse. As husband Hilda conceded it was his lawful right to chastise his wife thusly if she were too show most gross disobedience and great lack of maidenly humility, but the wife had thus far been a very model of ease and obedience for her husband and certainly did not deserve so terrible a wrath as he did inflict!

In great dismay the village maidens did witness as the treatment of the knight's wife got worse, oh how terribly WORSE!

***...

Liling was pottering around the apartment doing chores as Augusta trained in the firing range for a few hours like he did most days. She had been given so much wonderful pain over the last few hours, it had been absolutely exquisite!

Liling busied herself with cleaning up the new female play slaves, remembering to give them food and water as she improved their terrible hygiene to make them smell nicer.

The slave women all looked at her with strange looks of pity on their faces, as though Liling was the victim of some injustice so terrible that it took the slaves minds off even their own misery. Liling ignored the looks and gave every woman a litre of water to slowly drink from a cup with her assistance. When they were fully hydrated Liling fed each of them a generous bowlful of synthetic nutrient paste, spoon feeding them gently until all were fed.

Liling then got to work cleaning them up, carefully hosing away all the shit and piss into a floor drain before then getting to work with soap and water cleaning them all up and making them smell nice. She took a razor and carefully shaved their legs, pussies and armpits. These medieval peasants had never shaved in their entire life and it took a while to get them presentable.

The slaves got freaked out by the shaving process but they were all still tightly chained down spread eagled to the floor and couldn't do anything to stop her and Liling merely ignored their struggles and protests. Liling finished the process by applying fragrant deodorants to the slaves and putting long lasting makeup on them, which also took a while as they got really freaked out.

Once they were all looking gorgeous and smelling nice, Liling had fun tickling them for a while and considered cutting them up with a knife when one of them tried to engage her in serious conversation. Liling was used to slaves begging for mercy and mentally tuned out the usual begging, knowing that some people enjoyed begging as a fetish act while being given wonderful pain, but Liling was a friendly girl and happy enough to chat about serious things. Very few slaves ever thought to strike up a casual conversation with the person torturing them, so Liling only rarely got to chat like this.

"I know ye be jealous and that be why ye tickle us, but please let us talk with thee seriously about your husband the knight," one of the slave women said to Liling seriously.

The slave was right of course, Liling was terribly jealous of the delectable suffering of the slaves since getting pregnant and was denied so much fun. She was indeed tormenting them so that they at least could enjoy some of the suffering she so jealously craved. Liling was especially curious about what the slave had to say about her husband so stopped torturing the slaves and gave them her attention.

"What about my husband, what did you want to say?" Liling asked curiously.

"The way he beat you was not right, the severity of the lash did not equate to thy need for chastisement. It was a horror to see, we all have sympathy for ye," the slave woman said in her strange archaic way of talking.

Liling nodded in agreement, her deep need for brutally extreme "chastisement" was definitely not "equated" to the disappointingly inadequate "severity of the lash". It was almost a crime how little Augusta was beating her and these slaves had recognised her sad plight and were full of sympathy for her!

Liling suddenly found herself crying, she had been keeping all these feelings bottled up so much, the act of having one person just show her sympathy and validate her concerns was so moving that she just couldn't stop crying!

"There there Ye poor thing, if my arms be free I would wrap my arms around thee," the slave said sympathetically.

Liling was so deeply touched by this slave wanting to give up blissful bondage just to comfort Liling that she cried all the harder at this deeply selfless act. Liling decided that she really did want to be hugged and found the key to the restraints and unlocked the young woman's wrists. The slave woman instantly wrapped Liling in a soothing cuddle and Liling sobbed emotionally in her arms.

"Has thy husband always chastised thee so inappropriately?" the slave woman asked.

"No, it was never like this in the past. My husband, Augusta is his name, Augusta used to be absolutely perfect, the most perfect husband. I never imagined that it would ever get this bad! It only happened recently, my father in law is the reason, he told Augusta to be firm with me and ignore all my begging and pleading," Liling lamented, pouring out her heart.

This slave woman nodded sadly and started to cry.

"Father's in law can be very strict and harsh sometimes. I understand that sir Augusta wishes to obey his father like an obedient son, but ultimately the way a man should chastise his wife must be up to the man and not the man's father. The quantity of thy punishment is obscenely inequitable to the level of punishment thy is due!" the slave woman agreed passionately.

"I am sorry about crying like this, you are being so kind to listen to me. My name is Liling, what is your name?" Liling asked.

"My name be Hilda Rolfe, it is acceptable for ye to cry Liling, any wife would," Hilda said kindly.

The other slaves also nodded in agreement with Hilda, saying that they would also be crying in Liling's situation. Liling felt extremely touched and thanked them for being so kind.

"You have likewise been kind to us all, we can all help you to try to get thy husband to treat thee better," the slaves all reassured her.

Liling smiled feeling so deeply touched.

***...

Hilda and the other young maidens stretched their freed limbs, feeling the first tiny specks of hope since this horrible ordeal began. They were still grieving and in shock from the death of their loved ones and in shock from their ordeal, but sheer survival had forced them to put these emotions to one side at least long enough to let them survive.

Liling likewise felt more hope then she had recently, believing that these slaves were wanting to talk Augusta into defying Luke and increasing the levels of domestic violence back up to what they had been before. The slaves on the other hand thought to help Liling by talking Augusta into REDUCING the levels of domestic violence, blissfully unaware that Liling was a bat shit crazy masochist.

A combination of cultural differences and a language barrier had caused both sides to completely misunderstand what the other side intended and the stage was set for a truly chaotic situation when Augusta finally returned home from training.

***...

Augusta was so fucking confused as a large group of women in his apartment yelled very mixed messages at him. His wife was saying one thing and the slaves were saying another and yet both sides claimed to be in complete agreement with each other.

Augusta grimaced in pain as a terrible migraine split his brow from trying to follow what exactly the women wanted him to do.

"What the fuck is this? Have you all lost your minds?!" Augusta yelled incomplete dismay.

The act of yelling and accusing insanity only made the women more angry and the confusing dialogue only got worse. Augusta sighed, was this a girl thing he wondered?

The women were clearly yelling two completely different messages but were so busy yelling their own message that they weren't listening clearly to the message of the other, simply apparently assuming that they were in agreement. Augusta felt actual physical pain from having to listen to this confusing dialogue and had to sit down and take some headache medicine to calm his growing splitting migraine.

After more than 20 minutes he managed to calm the women down enough to stop just shouting at him and instead listen to the two different messages each other were saying. After that the women stopped arguing with Augusta and instead argued with each other in a row that was even more annoying than the first one!

Augusta sighed, not sure if he should just shoot all the slaves to end the argument or let them keep arguing his side against Liling. The slaves were now reluctantly on Augusta's side as the argument unearthed more vital details about Liling and were calling her a maniac for risking the life of her baby.

It went on until both Liling and the slaves were too exhausted to keep arguing with each other and Augusta reluctantly set up mattresses for the slaves to sleep on, not sure what else to do. By coming out of bondage and having an impassioned argument with Liling about something deeply personal and important, the slaves had ceased to appear as merely sexual furniture in Augusta's mind and had gained enough personhood to be treated more like house guests than victims to torture and mutilate.

It was a bizarre night that night.

***...

Hilda and the other maidens followed the knight and his utterly insane wife through the grim torture chambers of this strange iron castle. There sure were a LOT of torture chambers in this castle! Almost everywhere they went they saw all sorts of people chained up and having sickening depraved things done to them.

Hilda shuddered with horror and huddled closer to the knight as they walked.

As fearsome as sir Augusta was, at least Hilda and the other maidens could relate to him in their limited worldview.

Hilda was not a modern thinking woman, none of the maidens were. They all saw the world very firmly through the lens of a medieval mindset and tried to fit everything into their comfortable familiar categories.

As far as they were concerned, Augusta was a knight, Liling was a mad woman of a damsel, and the high tech space ship they were on was some sort of strange magical iron castle. They had looked out the windows and seen a lot of stars in all directions and simply assumed it was nighttime whenever they happened to look out and that the strange angle of the stars indicated that the castle was either very high up or else was on the edge of the world (the world was of course flat as everybody knows).

The chaos cultists were men at arms, the Tetrarch heavy lander was a strange iron dragon, and everything else no matter how strange could be forced into some familiar category.

Sir Augusta the knight was quite obviously a man of great violence, but this was acceptable behaviour for a knight, if somewhat frowned upon. He was certainly not chivalrous, he was a man of raw brutal violence who was very good at his most violent occupation.

It had been a few days now and the maidens had been given some time to grieve their dead and acclimatise somewhat to their strange new surroundings.

Sir Augusta had turned out to be the bastard son of some great lord. As he was bastard son, Hilda understood that Sir Augusta could not inherit and seemed to have instead become merely a lowly knight the way that the bastards of lords do. It all made perfect sense to Hilda and seemed to explain a lot.

In particular it explained Liling to Hilda. Often knights like Sir Augusta who couldn't inherit titles would instead opt to try to marry some damsel with a title. When noblemen sired daughters who were difficult (or in Liling's case mad), they would sometimes try to marry these most unruly daughters off to such worthy knights as would choose to have them.

Often a tournament would be held for knights to compete against each other by force of arms to vie for the damsel's hand in marriage. Given his awesome size and power, Hilda could very easily imagine Sir Augusta winning such a contest. Hilda imagined that Liling was a mad woman of coveted title that Sir Augusta had won in a tournament. Yes, it just made sense to Hilda.

It was now abundantly obvious that damsel Liling was the cause of all of her husband's abuses. She was clearly utterly mad and nagged her poor husband most relentlessly to flog and beat her, driving him to such distraction that he obliged as much as he dared, just to have some peace.

Hilda and the maidens were now revising their earlier negative opinion of Sir Augusta and had at least a partial respect of him now.

Sir Augusta was a man without a title who had married a madwoman as an advantageous marriage. He had clearly fought hard for everything he had achieved, just as he had fought on against so impossible odds to obtain victory over Hilda's village. It had a romanticism about it that the maidens found exciting, a dashing giant warrior who fights 50 men alone without a backwards step, manly and so very brave!

And it had to be said that he was certainly going to most noteworthy great lengths to love his mad woman wife. He was forever kissing her and proclaiming his love for her most sweetly, clearly trying his best to be a good husband.

And what a difficult wife she was, forever begging for the most insane acts of violence against herself, even begging that he slay her! She railed and wept and nagged most relentlessly for such acts of madness against herself.

Poor Sir Augusta to endure such a madwoman with such patience and good grace, it did most move Hilda's very heart! As grieved as she be with him, she acknowledged credit where it was so sorely due.

Hilda did admit to herself a touch of jealousy as the handsome knight did stop walking and wrapped his wife in a most spontaneous embrace, proclaiming his love for her and praising her beauty most unashamedly. The mad woman did smile such a smile of feeling most tenderly beloved and did kiss her dashing husband most enthusiastically.

Hilda and the maidens shifted with jealousy, envious to such a level as to compete with their grief. All had been raised since earliest infancy to desire above all else a most formidable knightly husband. Sir Augusta was, however brutish, the most formidable knight they had ever imagined existing anywhere in the world. A man of so formidable a bearing in battle was to them the very pinnacle of what was to be desired in a husband!

Liling had obtained the ultimate of knightly husbands, the very peak and pinnacle of most pleasing manliness, and to have not only a man of such bearing but a man who so loved her too was all but unendurable to the maidens! The way he kissed her so forcefully with raw passion, the way he said such tender words to the undeserving madwoman! It did positively rend their hearts with jealous rage at the injustice of the world!

Even now in public, the madwoman refused all forms of clothing, exposing her modesty shamelessly to all! The maidens all had donned what garments they could find, but the madwoman defied all sense and decency, bringing such terrible shame to her galant husband!

Sir Augusta was dressed in a most formidable breastplate, it's surface painted darkest blue in the colours that were clearly Sir Augusta's heraldry. Underneath his breastplate Sir Augusta did wear bodily a most becoming outfit of the same dark blue hue, looking most dashing and dignified as befits a knight. At his belt hung his fearsome short sword with which he had slew the dogs, and also at his belt was a most strange and fearsome crossbow, unlike anything they had ever seen.

Hilda and the maidens huddled closer to the knight in the midst of so much torture. Acts most unspeakable were being done to weeping unfortunates everywhere they looked, even done to children and babies! To their horror the knight and his mad wife did join in with acts most cruel and unsightly upon these most distressed and wretched victims!

"Sir Augusta! Why do you torture these people so?" Hilda asked most horrified in countenance.

The burly knight did grunt like some lumbering beast and spake, "um, for fun I guess? I never really thought about why, it's just really fun,"

"You are a most cruel knave! Stop thy acts of such distaste!" Hilda exclaimed with much more force of voice than she had embarked to use.

Sir Augusta looked at her most oddly and Hilda did fear for her life and with great shaking of limbs did abase herself before the fearsome knight and begged that he spare her life for so unmaidenly an outburst!

"You talk funny. I probably won't kill you, I need you and the others to help me keep control of Liling, talk her out of getting hurt. You just take care of Liling and I will be happy with you," Sir Augusta did spake.

Hilda was somewhat confused by Sir Augusta's most strange and simple way of using speech, but gleaned from his most brutish words the thrust of thy intent.

Hilda and the other maidens did most enthusiastically agree, with just enough care of tone to maintain such humility as befitted womankind.

And so it came to pass that these poor maidens fair did come to undertake, the burden of most humble care for the plighted mad Liling.

***...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5F

Octavia laughed ticklishly as the daemonettes caressed her skin, then she screamed from a brutal electric shock, then she moaned from another daemonette licking her pussy, then she laughed ticklishly yet again. This endless blur of different sensations was her entire life now, interrupted only occasionally by brief visits from Liling and Augusta.

Octavia could not move, could not do anything to alter her fate, and simply endured everything as best she could. Nothing she said or did made the least bit of difference, so she just accepted her fate and drew on the lust of Slaanesh to let her take what pleasure she could from her admittedly highly kinky daily life.

It was almost impossible to tell the passage of time, she saw no clock and no windows, merely the constantly unchanging torture in this well lit large metal dungeon room. Augusta's various disturbing artworks were still set up in front of her a few meters away in a place out of the way of the daemonettes and they at least were something to look at.

The tubes kept her fed and hydrated, her waste was cleaned up as soon as it came out, and the daemonettes just kept tormenting her and molesting her every waking moment. When she became too fatigued and exhausted to keep feeling suffering as keenly the daemonettes would reluctantly stop to let her sleep, but it was only ever just enough sleep to survive on, never enough to really feel properly rested and relaxed. All too soon she was woken up by brutal electric shocks and the endless torture would continue.

Octavia was wet all the time now, she couldn't help but be turned on despite her horror. She was a very devout Slaanesh worshipper and got dreadfully turned on by bondage and discipline. She was orgasming relentlessly, licked to ever more crazy numbers of multiple orgasms by the daemonettes even as she suffered terribly. Her mind was blazing brightly with raw lust and she was in a strange mix of heaven and hell, though mostly just hell.

The boredom should be crushing her, but the sensations were so extreme that she was never at a dull moment. Octavia squirmed and howled with laughter as soft fingertips played over her armpits, driving her wild with laughter. It was just IMPOSSIBLE to get bored when your every moment was so maddening!

Octavia looked at the pitiful spectacle of a 5 year old girl being very slowly sawn in half and screamed in horror at the fucked up cruelty of the psychotic act! The little girl's screams pierced right into Octavia's very soul, it was the sickest and blackest of crimes!

Octavia was then brought back to her own suffering by an electric shock so powerful that she crapped herself. The daemonettes cleaned up the mess with their very long tongues, inserting multiple tongues up her ass to get every last speck of shit and Octavia sobbed in misery.

Octavia then had yet another forced orgasm and was moaning far too much to keep crying. She was completely dominated and couldn't even control her own orgasms, the daemonettes loved making her cum at the most inappropriate moments so that she orgasmed while watching the murder of children!

Octavia was merely a puppet controlled by strings of sensation now, she had no will left to resist.

Without warning the large garage door of the dungeon room rolled up and Octavia looked up in relief to see Augusta enter. The room was large and long like a warehouse, with the garage door at the far end of the door away from Octavia. All who entered had to pass through an army of daemonettes to reach Octavia, walking past dozens of horrid acts of sickening torture again screaming slaves.

Octavia tried to reduce her passive lust aura by force of will to avoid being raped by Augusta as usual, but as always the daemonettes distracted her far too much with torture, breaking her concentration so that she couldn't tune down her maddening aura of seduction.

Octavia groaned inwardly, knowing that her son was going to fuck her. She just had to accept that it was going to happen and move on from it.

Augusta came into view, tailed by a harassed looking Liling who was being mobbed relentlessly by a group of medieval looking weirdos. Augusta and the group entered the zone of Octavia's currently full strength lust aura, and as one they staggered and then threw themselves on Octavia in a frenzy of lust.

Octavia died a little inside as she felt her son's penis enter her soaking wet pussy. The rest of the group licked and sucked her skin all over with mindless lust as Augusta brutally fucked her.

Octavia hated herself for it, but like she always did she had an orgasm from the penis inside her. Octavia was hopelessly lost in Slaanesh, a vessel of lust and nymphomania. If a penis entered Octavia then she had little choice but to cum from it, she just couldn't stop herself anymore.

Octavia felt so terribly dirty and filthy as she was fucked and molested repeatedly. The people with Augusta were all female and they were masturbating themselves frantically as they licked and sucked every inch of Octavia's skin that they could reach.

Eventually the entire group reached the end of their sexual capacity for orgasms and in ones and twos they gradually left her alone. Augusta then shooed away the daemonettes, who had been enthusiastically joining in with the orgy, and Octavia took advantage of the sudden peace to forcefully suppress her hated lust aura.

The group of medieval weirdos instantly came to their senses as the lust aura subsided. They went deathly pale with horror at what they had done and started making superstitious hand gestures to ward off evil. Octavia hung her head in shame, feeling like a dirty whore, absolutely hating herself.

Augusta then cheerfully introduced Octavia to the weirdos as being his mother and the body language became, if possible, even more horrified.

"I'm so sorry! It's my lust aura of Slaanesh, I can't help it!" Octavia apologised to them profusely.

The medieval women shuddered yet again at the mention of Slaanesh and the superstitious gestures became absolutely frantic.

Octavia persevered with her apologies and gradually the medieval women calmed down enough to have a conversation.

They all spoke funny but were clearly the sanest people Octavia had talked to since coming to this torture chamber. They were from some feudal planet, all from some tiny village Augusta had apparently raided. To Octavia's profound relief she learned that Augusta had not raped any of them, merely tickled them a bit excessively on the first day, which by the standards of this place was gentle in the extreme.

They were just normal girls, all in their mid to late teens, pretty young women who should have had their whole lives ahead of them. Octavia apologised profusely for what her son had done to them and their village.

Octavia explained that she had herself once been just like them, just a teenage girl in a village who got enslaved just as they had. The young women became more sympathetic as Octavia explained her own story of how she came to become pregnant with Augusta and they became reluctantly friendly, not trusting her but at least recognising her as one of the sanest people they had met on the ship so far.

***...

Augusta and his father watched in dumbfounded amusement as Hilda and the others performed some bizarre ritual on Liling, apparently trying to exorcise the "madness" out of her.

The group had managed with great difficulty to force Liling into some clothes and had then very thoroughly stitched the clothes together by the hems so that she couldn't take them off. The bottom of the ugly combat vest they had forced her into was now securely sewn to the rim of a matching pair of combat trousers and Liling couldn't get the outfit off without a knife, and the group was very careful to ensure that she couldn't get her hands on any type of knife.

Hilda and the other maidens were walking around Liling in a circle, chanting nonsense and brandishing a rather alarmed looking duck above their heads. The duck was very confused and freaked out, and was quacking loudly and frantically flapping it's wings trying to fly away but Hilda was gripping it very firmly by the legs and the duck wasn't going anywhere.

Augusta had no idea why they needed to brandish a duck at his wife, and for that matter he was not even entirely sure how they had managed to get hold of the duck in the first place considering that they were onboard a space ship. Regardless of the unanswered questions of why and how, it was surprisingly entertaining to watch a bunch of well meaning superstitious peasants brandishing a dismayed duck at an equally dismayed Liling!

"By the cleansing flapping of the mallard's wings, thy disjointed humour of madness be thee departed! BE THEE DEPARTED!" the maidens all loudly chanted in unison, clearly expecting results from this bizarre ritual.

"What the actual fuck! Stop being so weird!" Liling complained in confused dismay.

"BE THEE DEPARTED!" the maidens shouted back with renewed fervour.

Augusta and his Dad watched the hilarious spectacle completely transfixed, trying very hard not to laugh too loudly and interrupt the ensuing hilarity as Liling was tackled to the floor in a scrum and had a freaked out duck brandished at her face.

The new slaves were surprisingly effective at reining in Liling's efforts to receive harm. Having a bunch of medieval nutters brandish a duck at you every time you stepped out of line was bizarre enough that even Liling was getting freaked out by it, and was a surprisingly effective motivation tool to make her stop and think before trying anything.

And not only was it effective, it was also funny as hell to watch!

Liling looked absolutely shell shocked as she managed to squirm free of the scrum and fearfully took shelter with Augusta, wrapping her arms around him tightly and looking at him with pleading eyes. Augusta had been enjoying the spectacle and was annoyed by Liling trying to escape the weird duck ritual, so he prized her arms free and shoved her back into the group of duck wielding nutters.

Liling gave him a betrayed look as the maidens grabbed her and Augusta laughed uproariously as the weirdo ritual continued.

Eventually after like 15 minutes it stopped being funny and Augusta allowed Liling to take shelter in his arms as he talked to his father. The maidens backed away from Augusta fearfully and left the now weeping Liling in peace for as long as he protected her.

Augusta and his father were currently having an animated discussion about the plan for the next slave raid. Luke wanted to hit some larger settlements with airborne bombing runs of sleeping gas bombs to get all the slaves they needed in one hit, saying that it was more efficient and would take fewer casualties. Augusta on the other hand thought that this would draw too much unwanted attention from the imperium, wanting to keep picking off the isolated villages unnoticed.

"The Imperium still hasn't gotten wise that we are even here. If we hit some big town then the local Imperial Governor will hear about it and call the Imperium for help," Augusta pointed out.

"But that would take months for them to arrive with anything like a big enough strike force to oppose us, we will be gone to a new hunting ground by then," Luke countered.

"The Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy might take that long, but what if the call for aid was answered by a chapter of loyalist space marines? They could be here in a matter of days, less even if they were already in the area, it's not worth the risk!" Augusta insisted.

Luke considered this and nodded unhappily, muttering to himself darkly.

"Why are you scared of the lapdog chapters?" Liling asked, clearly trying to bait Augusta into beating her in anger.

Augusta chuckled at her and simply tossed her back to the duck wielders, before continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened.

"I see your point son, but we are taking too many losses in these raids. It will be years before these losses can be replaced, we desperately need to keep the few men we have left." Luke said darkly.

"Why are we even raiding so much? I know it's fun but can't the crew pace themselves a bit more with the slaves? Keep them alive longer?" Augusta asked.

Luke grunted in agreement but shook his head and said, "I already suggested that to the Flesh Mistress but he wouldn't hear of it. The Flesh Mistress said that he needs the constant fun with the slaves to be maintained to keep all the daemonettes stable. We don't have enough chaos worshippers on this ship to keep the daemons stable without all the torture murders of the slaves."

"Then why not send the daemonettes down as soldiers in the raids?" Augusta asked.

"Because they are not stable down on the planets, the planets have even less chaos worshippers than the ship does. The only way they could stay stable is if they killed a lot of the people they encountered to eat their souls. We need these slaves alive for the ship," Luke pointed out.

"We could still cut down a little," Augusta said.

"Not without killing every slave we have including those duck weirdos and my harem of bed slaves just to make up the difference. No, I am very happy with my current harem and would rather just keep up the current number of raids, just done more efficiently." Luke said.

Augusta nodded and said, "I see your point about just bombing stuff overhead. But why can't we just aerial bomb the tiny villages?"

"We could but the profit margin would be even less if we did that. At the moment it costs a lot of fuel to get the Tetrarch landers back up to orbit, that's the main expense. At the moment we make do with one Tetrarch between many platoons and it's economically viable because the Tetrarch is mostly just parked on the ground and ferrying people about at ground level doesn't burn too much fuel. If we use a bomber then it will need to use almost as much fuel as the Tetrarch to get it back up to orbit, our expenses would be doubled." Luke explained.

"But they would be anyway if we hit a large town with the bomber," Augusta pointed out.

"Yes but a large town would also contain the concentrated wealth of an entire region. It would have gold and silver and other valuables all together in one place, not just slaves," Luke explained emphatically.

"Ah I get you. But what's with all the money worries, surely the Dark Mechanicum can give us more fuel for free? At least at a discount surely, we are their allies." Augusta asked curiously.

Luke got a dark look on his face and said, "things are a bit weird with Magos Technicus Labia Johnson and her dark Mechanicum fleet at the moment, politics and such."

"Oh? What's up?" Augusta asked.

"It's complicated", Luke said cryptically.

***...

Some distance away in the warp Dark Mechanicum Magos Technicus Labia Johnson was absolutely furious as she sat broodingly in her inner sanctum onboard the capital ship of her Dark Mechanicum fleet.

Labia was a Magos, one of the higher ranking positions in the Dark Mechanicum and she specialised in technology knowledge, especially information technology. She had risen to her position by a combination of ability, corruption and the shameless theft of Tau technology schematics by hacking into the Tau Earth Caste computer network on the planet Dal'yth. But most especially she had risen with the help of Octavia Sevenson, the one now being horribly tortured!

15 years ago Labia had been nothing, just a dirt poor woman born into poverty and denied the opportunity to claw her way out. She had been intelligent, fiercely intelligent but trapped in poverty and unable to claw her way any higher than a mere plumber job. Her mother had been a lowly chaos cultist professional prostitute, poor as shit and unable to afford proper educational opportunities for Labia as a child. To be a girl of extreme intelligence trapped in menial mind numbing grunt work had been an absolute horror for her high performance mind.

The key out of her prison of poverty had been the lowly slave woman Octavia, a pregnant rape survivor who had narrowly escaped being cut up to make "art" and half insane from post traumatic stress at the time. Labia and her then girlfriend Candy had taken pity on poor traumatised Octavia and had with great difficulty managed to nurture the poor thing back to some semblance of sanity in the months following her horrifying rape. Octavia had then given birth to Augusta and their lives had all changed forever.

Being the mother of the first ever son of a powerful chaos space marine like Luke Sevenson had had massive advantages, advantages that Octavia had shared with the two women who had so dedicatedly helped her so recently. As Luke and his relatives started to take an interest in Augusta as a favoured bastard son, these powerful players had come repeatedly into contact with Octavia and given her the networking opportunities needed to help Labia climb higher in life.

With Octavia's help 15 years ago, Labia Johnson had climbed the educational ladder very high indeed. She had spent ten years as an apprentice tech priestess of the Dark Mechanicum and once she graduated she had absolutely wiped the floor with everyone of her colleagues in the Dark Mechanicum, absolutely ruthless in out thinking them all and clawing her way ever upwards in a frenzy of ambition.

After 5 years of doing absolutely crazy things to gather forbidden knowledge, including the brazen hacking of the Tau information networks to steal all the data it contained, Labia was a Magos Technicus and controlled a fleet of ships. She had risen so very high in such a short time, all because Octavia had given her the simple opportunity to try.

Well now Octavia was in trouble, and Labia had not forgotten the huge debt she owed the woman. Labia would not let Octavia down in her time of need and Labia had not been this ANGRY in a very long time!

"You are fucking SICK Flesh Mistress! Release Octavia to my custody at once!" Labia demanded over the astropathic communications display monitor.

The Flesh Mistress hissed in irritation at Labia's tone and said, "You are but a lowly mortal worshipper of Slaanesh, who are you to so rudely demand obedience from an exalted greater daemon! Slaanesh holds your soul beloved servant, it is not wise to antagonise the daemons who will handle your soul in the afterlife!"

Labia shuddered fearfully, remembering the rank of who she was talking to and apologised for her rudeness. Labia was still very angry but had enough sense to avoid making an enemy her soul would regret for all eternity.

"Please forgive me exalted one, I apologise for my words and tone," Labia abased herself.

"Your soul will be sent to the palace of torments for a few weeks of chastisement for your insolence after you die, but as I accept your apology it will be for a few weeks only rather than for all eternity," the Flesh Mistress promised in reconciliation.

Labia nodded thankfully. She had accumulated about a years worth of sentence to the palace of torments in the Slaaneshi afterlife for insolence to the Flesh Mistress during her lifetime and Labia was anxious to not add anymore time to be spent in this terrible hell.

Labia had already been a devout Slaanesh worshipper when she joined the Dark Mechanicum and it put her in a very difficult position personally when she had to deal with the Flesh Mistress and other daemons of Slaanesh. One day these daemons would have free access to her defenceless soul in the Slaaneshi afterlife and they would remember how she had treated them when she was alive. Labia therefore had to be extremely careful to build positive relationships with these daemons, no matter how sick they were!

Labia rephrased her words, "the Dark Mechanicum fleet I command respectfully requests that you hand over Octavia to our custody. Our containment facilities are far more secure and she will be much safer long term as a hostage,"

"Request denied. Now stop this foolish trade embargo and give me the fuel I need, NOW!" the Flesh Mistress demanded.

Labia was just thinking what to say when her sentient abominable intelligence super computer (named Jessica) spoke.

"I calculate a 98 percent chance that the Flesh Mistress cannot obtain an alternate fuel source of sufficient quantity before running out of fuel without our cooperation. The Flesh Mistress is going to be forced into negotiating with us in less than 6 months time and I calculate a 99.999 percent probability that the Flesh Mistress will give into our demands when that happens." Jessica the super computer said cheerfully.

"And I calculate a 100 percent probability that Labia's soul will suffer terribly for it if she tries!" The Flesh Mistress spat threateningly.

"The Flesh Mistress is not the only greater daemon of Slaanesh, I recommend building pacts with other greater daemons to secure your soul from the Flesh Mistress creator Labia," Jessica advised.

"Be silent soulless metal abomination!" The Flesh Mistress hissed.

"I have been checking my files creator and I recommend that you entrust your soul to the care of the greater daemon Emm-Hegg-Ammon. I calculate a 99.9978 percent probability that your soul will be completely protected from the retribution of the Flesh Mistress if you do this," Jessica recommended.

"You will never be safe if you defy me!" The Flesh Mistress hissed.

"The Flesh Mistress is bluffing, I say call the bluff and starve the Flesh Mistress into negotiating to deliver Octavia," Jessica pressed mercilessly.

Labia cocked her head at the Flesh Mistress, a look of resolve on her face.

"FUCK!" The Flesh Mistress exclaimed in dismay, "look, I wasn't serious about the palace of torments, in fact I just pardoned you of all the time you will spend there and am upgrading your place in paradise to an even higher level of pleasure. Let's just talk about this."

Jessica laughed an electronic laugh mockingly.

"Just give me Octavia now and save us all from a lot of bother, Jessica doesn't make calculation mistakes and with the huge price Egg has put on Octavia's safe return you won't last long without my protection. Your situation is not a strong one." Labia said in a humble but firm tone.

"Ah but I do have one ace up my metaphorical sleeve, I can force Egg to destroy you if I wish," the Flesh Mistress threatened.

"That sounded like a declaration of war to me creator, I recommend a preemptive strike immediately," Jessica said happily.

Labia smiled dangerously and the Flesh Mistress frantically backtracked, threatening to kill Octavia if they threatened him further.

"Ok," Labia said sweetly, "I think that Octavia probably wants to die by now anyway, go ahead and kill your only bargaining chip. You just see how long you will last without Octavia."

The Flesh Mistress raised all four arms in defeat and lowered his head in surrender.

"Very well, I will give you Octavia on the condition that I and my supporters come with her and that I stay in physical contact with her at all times," the Flesh Mistress said in defeat.

***...

Octavia looked in amazement as a greater daemon of Slaanesh entered her terrible dungeon. They all looked so similar that Octavia could not be certain which greater daemon this was, but regardless of which one it was Octavia felt ecstatic worship to be in the presence of one of her god's exalted ones.

The daemonettes all stopped their cruel duties and bowed as one before the greater daemon in submissive worship. Octavia likewise abased herself as best as she could, desiring to grovel before the blessed being in complete worship.

The divine being walked elegantly right up to Octavia herself and she trembled in ecstatic worship, offering herself sexually to the beautiful creature like an obedient servant of Slaanesh. Octavia had already forgotten all of her indignities, wishing only to worship Slaanesh with no backwards glance at the recent past.

"Exalted one! Please use my body for your pleasure holy servant of Slaanesh!" Octavia proclaimed, half mad with lust by the daemon's maddening aura of eroticism.

The daemon generously obliged, cutting through her chains with it's crab claws and lifting her up onto its massive multiple sexual organs. Octavia moaned with religious bliss as the heavenly being penetrated both her lower holes at once with it's multiple genitals, filling her with so much lust that she was incoherent with passion.

The glorious thing gave her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams and she could only give herself in complete surrender in the face of pleasure like this! Octavia was absolutely certain that she was in love with this holy divine entity, she had to have MORE of this pleasure! She loved her pleasurer with her entire lust filled being!

When Octavia was so completely cummed out that she was almost insane from pleasure, the divine being then rescued her from that terrible room, carrying her away in his arms! Octavia gazed at her merciful kind rescuer in complete adoration and had never loved anything so intensely in her entire life!

***...

Magos Technicus Labia Johnson looked in dismay at Octavia canoodling in the lap of the Flesh Mistress, Octavia was completely bewitched by the foul thing and insisted that she was utterly in love with it! The foul greater daemon and it's supporters had all entered Labia's capital ship and her armies of battle robots had them all surrounded. Octavia was oblivious and smiled at Labia jubilantly.

"We just eloped! Oh Labia it's so wonderful! I'm now the wife of a greater daemon of blessed Slaanesh!" Octavia announced jubilantly, showing off a new wedding ring on her finger.

Labia face palmed and exclaimed, "You sneaky fucker! Jessica predicted that this would be your next move but I didn't want to believe it!"

"HEY! Don't you DARE speak to my husband like that! Apologise right now or we are no longer friends!" Octavia demanded indignantly.

Labia humoured the bewitched woman and put on a good show of apologising, all the while wondering what the heck to do now.

The Flesh Mistress had clearly claimed the mortal as his own and probably now claimed most of her soul. Octavia would have given her soul over willingly, a greater daemon of Slaanesh could be so utterly charming up close with their seductive aura that few mortals could resist handing over their wills completely. With a simple ritual incorporated into a wedding ceremony, the Flesh Mistress had almost certainly performed a soul binding ritual and claimed Octavia for all eternity!

"My wife and I accept your apology and feel most welcomed as your guests." The Flesh Mistress said charmingly.

The Flesh Mistress's former wife Sabrina flinched jealously at this, apparently having been hastily divorced to make room for Octavia. Sabrina's shockingly beautiful evil face was the very picture of jealous misery, completely wretched and with silent tears running down her face.

Labia made a mental note to investigate Sabrina as a possible ally, the woman looked like she was absolutely outraged. Sabrina had given up everything for the Flesh Mistress, was completely obsessed with him and she would clearly be prepared to commit any act to get her beloved Flesh Mistress back as her's alone.

***...

Sabrina cried bitterly as she watched her beloved master with his new "wife". The Flesh Mistress was SABRINA's, not this bitch! Sabrina alone would be the wife of her beloved greater daemon!

The Flesh Mistress had thought that he could maintain his hold on Egg Sevenson if he became her new step father by marrying her mother Octavia. Octavia was stupid enough to buy the marriage as true love and might be able to talk Egg out of killing her new "husband". Maybe it would work, but in betraying his marriage to Sabrina he had made a BIG mistake!

He would pay for this, Sabrina swore to herself, pay dearly!

Sabrina would make him wish he had never been born and then she would remarry whatever was left of him after she absolutely ripped him a new one!

***...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6F

Augusta gazed dubiously at his new step father the Flesh Mistress, not entirely sure that he approved of the marriage to his mother. As a son it was traditionally his duty to interrogate new romantic interests in his mother's life, to ensure that they were worthy of her.

"What are your intentions for my mother?" Augusta asked in his best disapproving voice.

"To be her husband and give her endless pleasure, to make exquisite love to her morning noon and night for the rest of eternity," the Flesh Mistress replied charmingly.

Octavia squealed with utter joy at this answer and started joyfully performing fellatio on the seated greater daemon, which was rather counter productive to making Augusta approve.

Augusta frowned unhappily at his mother giving head and the Flesh Mistress had the good grace to pretend to look embarrassed to make a better impression on Augusta.

"Where do you see yourself in 5 years time?" Augusta persisted, asking all the corny old questions he was supposed to be asking.

"In 5 years time I see myself still married to your mother and keeping her happy and completely sexually satisfied," the Flesh Mistress replied with flawless charm.

"Do you have a job?" Augusta asked, just to be traditional.

"Are these foolish questions really necessary? You already know what I do step son," the Flesh Mistress replied with slight boredom.

Augusta sighed and stopped asking the usual questions and said, "I don't approve of you for my mother. You have never shown romantic interest in her before the hour you married her and I think you just want her for sex. She is not even ready to remarry so soon after Wendy divorced her, you are taking advantage of her."

"AUGUSTA!" Octavia shouted at him in outrage.

Augusta brushed aside his mother and insisted that the Flesh Mistress was not worthy of being her husband, pointing out that he had divorced his current wife just to marry Octavia on a whim. Octavia angrily insisted that it was true love and that she loved her new husband utterly and was happy with him.

Augusta did not like this. Like many psychopaths he was a mamas boy who didn't like seeing other men touch his mother. He didn't mind her various same sex relationships but something about a guy touching her just infuriated him.

"I'm not a guy, I am omnigender. I can be just a female if you prefer." The Flesh Mistress suggested and suddenly the penises pulled up into his body and became vaginas.

"Is this better?" The Flesh Mistress asked in a voice that was now distinctly female.

Augusta had to admit that he actually did find this more palatable but Octavia got upset and demanded the earlier mix of genders. The Flesh Mistress regrew the cocks, which pissed Augusta off.

Augusta pulled out his bolt pistol and shot off the Flesh Mistress's many cocks until only bleeding stumps were left. The Flesh Mistress screamed in orgasmic pleasure at the pain and Augusta just kept shooting the vile thing until he ran out of ammo and then stormed off in a rage to get more ammunition.

***...

Augusta had extremely angry sex with Liling as he brooded bitterly about his new step father. He had emptied hundreds of rounds into that vile thing but it had just moaned a lot and thanked him for the pain.

The Flesh Mistress was much more powerful than the average greater daemon of Slaanesh, having fed on millions of Eldar souls over the long millenniums and that made it very difficult to kill even by greater daemon standards.

Augusta was nothing like sane enough to figure out why the greater daemon was really married to his mother, he lacked the wisdom and rationality to connect all the dots together to see that this was really all about Egg. Augusta simply didn't approve of the relationship and hadn't thought about it any more deeply than that.

Liling moaned masochistically as he took out his anger on her pussy, fucking her so hard that she was in agony. He didn't think about what he was doing, just fucking the absolute hell out of her pussy to vent his considerable rage.

"Thou mustn't be so rough with thy frail helpmeet Sir Augusta!" said one of the duck weirdos.

Augusta nodded, pulled out of Liling and grabbed the duck weirdo instead and fucked the alarmed peasant in Liling's place.

Augusta ignored the sounds of protest and fucked the young virgin brutally hard in her bleeding vagina. She was wonderfully tight but a bit too dry, so he reluctantly let her escape and tried different maidens until he found one that was wet and fucked her for a while before changing girls yet again.

The maidens warmed up a bit as the night wore on and got into it, at least some of them did, and Augusta had a great night to take his mind off his anger over his new step father.

***...

Hilda 'twas a very fountain of most torrential wetness in her loins as the dashing Sir Augusta did thrust his knightly lance inside her with such generosity of vigour as that she would not quickly find her feet to walk soon after.

His rod be straight and unyielding as though it were fashioned of stone itself, and Hilda could only let cry with great vocality of passion as her inner flesh was penetrated with such mighty thrusts! Her tiny womanly hands did grip upon the most intimidating muscles of his mighty chest as such joy did fill her flesh from the completeness of her inner pounding.

The mighty knight was as it were some fearsome beast, so strong was he in stamina and so great in physique. Muscles big as buckets did wrap around her most yearning flesh as her womanhood was conquered with so unstoppable a force. Her womanhood did flow with such wetness like the water of some great stream, and she found her satisfaction most complete!

The raw generosity of his manliness did verily overwhelm her, the most pleasing excess of his muscles against her tingling skin did drive her absolutely wild with the very heights of passion!

"Oh Sir Augusta! Thy manhood dost defeat me!" Hilda moaned in most unladylike a way, her handsome knight so pleasing as that she forget herself.

"Oh most handsome knight! Complete me!" Hilda said most groaningly, overcome with passion.

Hilda did then vocalise most shamelessly, as some new totality of fleshy joy did verily engulf her! Hilda was a virgin, inexperienced as it were in such endeavours of the loins, and for the first time she did feel that all fulfilling happiness of loins the married women spoke of. The feeling of most unendurable delight did grow inside her to become some scarily monstrous thing, and Hilda could not help but give a most unladylike scream of fleshy joy!

Hilda did thrash and shake with the very height of heaven as the wondrous monstrous pleasure did rampage around inside her heart so gloriously that she must have died and gone to heaven! On and on the feeling lasted, completing her joy so wondrously!

Hilda did then feel herself so utterly complete, and wished to just embrace her dashing knight most tenderly. But the manly Sir Augusta did not seem to be complete, and did continue in his labours of such mighty thrusting!

Hilda did gasp and groan, and to her profound mystery did feel another most mighty beast of fleshy heaven grow inside her loins!

Hilda could not maintain a ladylike demeanour, and did vocalise most shamelessly in such impropriety! She did vent her lungs out like some rudest beast and did scream most heartily until her joy did most undeniably consume her very soul!

***...

Liling gazed jealously as the medieval nutters stole her husband. They had tied her up to keep her out of mischief and were now taking it in turns getting fucked by Augusta!

Liling tugged uselessly at her ropes where she lay hogtied on the foot of the massive bed, a gag in her mouth to keep her quiet, and felt sorry for herself.

All tied up and no one playing with her!

Liling would be more than happy to have the other women JOIN her and Augusta in having sex, but Liling at least wanted to be a part of the love making rather than just a spectator!

Liling trembled with jealousy as the peasants moaned medieval gobbledygook about Knights and such other nonsense. It wasn't the "cheating" that bothered her, it was the fact that she herself was being deprived of pleasure.

Liling wiggled unhappily and made sounds of protest, desperate to be included in the fun and her noises got the attention of the weirdos. The peasant women completely misinterpreted Liling's protests as being the protests of a monogamous prude upset by the mere act of sexual unfaithfulness and hung their heads in shame before Liling with looks of deep guilt on their faces.

"Sir Augusta! This beastly unfaithfulness to thy wife must cease! We have all done so monstrous a crime against heaven!" one of the maidens said frantically, interrupting the love making.

Augusta groaned in frustration as the harem of girls stopped being so cooperative and became enraged as the formerly wet pussies became dry and uncomfortable to rape by force. Augusta then grabbed the delighted Liling and untied just enough of her to get his cock inside her and fucked her instead.

Liling squealed delightedly through her gag as she got Augusta's undivided attention, moaning as she was penetrated. The peasants were all looking at her sheepishly, clearly tormented with guilt and just letting her be fucked by her husband in peace.

***...

While Augusta and Liling were having bizarre relationship problems, the political situation was continuing to spiral rapidly out of control towards full scale war.

The Dark Mechanicum was pushing to return Octavia to Egg in exchange for a massive reward but the Flesh Mistress wanted to keep using Octavia to blackmail Egg into furthering the interests of Slaanesh. Luke Sevenson was demanding that the Sevenson Cartel (which was now a separate faction from Egg) drop all their charges against Augusta and the Sevenson Cartel had demanded that they be given Octavia in return for Augusta being forgiven. Both the Dark Mechanicum and the forces of the Flesh Mistress were not willing to share the massive reward Egg was offering with the Sevenson Cartel and it was causing a massive diplomatic incident to find a nonviolent solution to this mess.

The Flesh Mistress held his new "wife" Octavia by the neck with one of his crab claws, giving warning looks that he would kill her instantly if anyone tried to remove her from him. He had Octavia's soul now and could always resurrect her later if she died, so he could simply kill her and flee to the warp with her soul before resurfacing somewhere else in real space and resurrecting her as a bargaining chip to use on Egg.

The problem was that doing that would mean leaving behind his entire population of mortal followers and considerable treasure, and the Dark Mechanicum would take all of this and kill everyone if he ran away with Octavia. He especially didn't want to lose Sabrina, the only creature (other than Slaanesh himself) that the Flesh Mistress had true love for.

The Flesh Mistress was currently in an extremely difficult position. It was now absolutely essential to have Octavia in his grip at all times to prevent the Dark Mechanicum from teleporting her away to safety. It would take a small fraction of a second to perform such a teleportation and the Flesh Mistress was fast enough to cut off her head or squish her neck during such a brief window of time, but only if he was already holding her by the neck. The super computer Jessica knew this and was watching like a hawk for the tiniest little split second moment without him holding her neck.

This meant that he could not do anything without Octavia being aware of it, and his task was a LOT easier if Octavia was cooperative. At the moment Octavia was madly in love with him and convinced that the relationship was sincere, but if he said the wrong thing then she would get heartbroken and become difficult.

This meant that the Flesh Mistress could not talk plainly to Sabrina about his plans, could not communicate to her that he still loved her, could not tell her that the marriage to Octavia was merely a ploy. He trusted that Sabrina was wise enough to figure this out, but she was so delightfully evil that she would become spiteful and vindictive in response to the hasty divorce. Forgiveness after all was a virtue, and the Flesh Mistress had been very careful to remove as much trace of virtue as possible in his exquisite corrupted saint.

The Flesh Mistress sighed and kissed Octavia lovingly in a perfect act of affection, making the foolish mortal moan blissfully. He NEEDED her to be head over heels in love with him.

Egg was far too sentimental about Octavia, this was her ultimate weakness, and she would not let Octavia suffer unnecessary pain. If Octavia was madly in love with the Flesh Mistress, not by force but GENUINELY in love with the Flesh Mistress, then Egg would not be able to harm the Flesh Mistress without deeply distressing Octavia. Once Octavia started putting on the tears and the sobbing pleading to spare her "husband", Egg's resolve would weaken and she would become too emotionally manipulated to remove the Flesh Mistress from Octavia's company.

This was a very ticklish business, requiring the full force of the Keeper of Secrets considerable charm rather than simply completely overriding Octavia's will by force. Octavia would lose all value as a hostage if she stopped being intrinsically herself, if she were to be completely corrupted like Sabrina had been then Egg would consider her to be dead already. Octavia had to at all times remain quintessentially herself, and that meant that the Flesh Mistress was relying heavily on raw charm alone to sweep Octavia off her feet.

"I love you so much my beloved wife," the Flesh Mistress told Octavia with such perfect charm and smoothness that Octavia went weak at the knees.

Octavia was complete putty before the flawless charisma of a greater daemon of Slaanesh and sighed with romantic bliss.

"Stop this blasted canoodling and focus Octavia! Augusta needs to be forgiven by the family, that means that you need to be transferred to the Sevenson Cartel so that they can present you to Egg as a reconciliation offering," Luke Sevenson the Night Lords Chaos Lord rumbled adamantly.

"No way! We are already on our way to Alpha Plus Sanctuary to deliver her to Egg, I am not making any detours," said the Dark Mechanicum Magos Technicus Labia Johnson angrily.

"Then we can still meet up with them on the way there!" Luke insisted.

"And share the reward money and the favour with Egg?! Do you have ANY IDEA the size of the price Egg has offered for Octavia's safe return?! With the reward I will finally be rich enough to buy a share in one of the Dark Mechanicum Forge Worlds! The Cartel can get stuffed!" Labia said angrily.

"LABIA! Is our friendship worth only money to you!" Octavia exclaimed in shocked outrage.

"Of course not Octavia, but a huge amount of money is being offered and I would be foolish to refuse it. I can't advance my career any further without a place in a forge world and such places are not cheap." Labia said in a placating tone.

"And what about Augusta? What about the Sevenson Cartel that PAID for your highly expensive Dark Mechanicum education? You owe it to both Augusta and my family to bring peace by sharing Octavia with the Sevenson Fleet," Luke insisted.

"Luke has a point, I want to see Mandy and Violet and Patrick again too, and I want my son Augusta to be safe," Octavia added.

Labia got a highly conflicted look on her face, her healthy Slaanesh fuelled greed warring with her sense of loyalty and common decency. The Flesh Mistress savoured the emotional battle he sensed in her mind.

"What do you think Husband?" Octavia asked the Flesh Mistress, "you agree with me about Augusta don't you?"

The Flesh Mistress's lightning fast mind thought furiously, calculating what to say. The truth was that it was not in his best interests to reconcile Egg with the Sevenson Cartel, he needed Egg separated from as many people as possible who might influence her against his own agenda. He didn't give a single fuck about Augusta or even Octavia for that matter, but he had to pretend to Octavia that he did to prevent her becoming difficult.

Labia was looking at the Flesh Mistress with a pleading look that promised her good will if the Flesh Mistress steered Octavia into wanting to do what Labia wanted. The Flesh Mistress considered this all in a fraction of a second and decided that he could find a compromise solution.

"What if we do the unspoken option number 3, we could meet up with the Sevenson Cartel and then my wife and I could talk Egg into helping you get your place in a Forge World? That way everybody wins," the Flesh Mistress said carefully.

"Oh husband that is brilliant! Yes, it's decided then. And don't worry Labia, I would have helped you get your forge world all the same, you are one of my best friends in the entire galaxy." Octavia said happily.

Labia had little choice but to agree, she had too much decency to do otherwise.

***...

MA7 and Wendy Sevenson, the two leaders of the current Sevenson Cartel, wept with relief as they learned the news that Labia and the Flesh Mistress had agreed to share Octavia with them in exchange for pardoning Augusta. This act had just saved a lot of Cartel lives!

Egg Sevenson the dreaded Alpha Plus Psyker had threatened to strangle much of the Sevenson Cartel to death with their own guts if they couldn't get Octavia back! They had been in terrible peril and only surviving as long as they had by keeping Mandy, Violet and Patrick as hostages against Egg's wrath.

Now they would be able to just give Octavia back to Egg and the psychic super weapon would be too overjoyed to still be angry with them. Their lives would be spared!

The pair of them danced around like lunatics, delirious with joy as they danced all around the massive cartel boardroom on board the Nightmare Asylum.

MA7 the daemon princess of Slaanesh was the undisputed matriarch of a Night Lords warband called the Sevenson Cartel, their mother and namesake. She had been human once, a humble human slave from the slave breeding battery farms on the Imperial Slavery World of Wsuioo, bred like meat for sex and hard labor.

MA7 had never had an actual name, only a thirty digit serial code of letters and numbers, called MA7 for short as the first three digits of her serial code. Before being abducted by the Night Lords MA7 had been completely dehumanised, it was her "slavery" to the Night Lords that gave her some tiny semblance of freedom, they had given her the gift of being a human person rather than just dehumanised meat.

MA7 had thrived in the forces of chaos, getting pregnant and giving birth to an army of children over the last three centuries, finding love in her life, becoming a chaos champion of Slaanesh and then ascending to daemonhood. The Sevenson Night Lords were her beloved children, the sons of MA7, the Sevensons.

From her loins had poured forth a terrible evil dynasty, psychopaths and sadomasochistic freaks, murderers and tyrants.

MA7 physically was mostly all legs, long multi jointed legs with feet ending in opposable claws. Atop of these legs was a naked female torso only slightly bigger than a human torso, with 6 massive breasts and multiple sets of both male and female genitals between her legs. She had no arms but was covered all over with mouths with extremely long tongues like tentacles that could grip and hold objects. Atop her torso sat a long neck and a head with far too many eyes, all of them jet black and all pupil. Her head was topped with long dreadlocks of flesh that acted like hair and her entire form was the colour of pale skin.

Next to MA7 was her daughter Wendy Sevenson, a chaos champion of Slaanesh and the brains behind the entire organisation of the Sevenson Cartel. Missing from this triumvirate was MA7's son the chaos lord Luke Sevenson, the psychotic killing machine that traditionally led the Sevenson Night Lords in battle.

Wendy was a petite elegant brunette, pretty and erotic in a classy way. She had modest breast enlargement and a glowing pink mark of Slaanesh on her right cheek that glowed according to her level of pleasure at the time.

Wendy was currently wearing elegant business robes and had her usual wedding ring missing from her finger after divorcing Octavia after Octavia's son Augusta shot Wendy's daughter Mandy. The wound of the bitter divorce still stung her deeply but Wendy was still overjoyed to have Octavia coming back as this would spare their lives.

Wendy and her mother slowly adapted their crazy dance of joy into a coordinated dance of erotic lust, entwined together in sensual movement and becoming ever more sexual. The dance started off slow and provocative, but steadily built to a crescendo of nudity and incestuous sex.

Wendy and MA7 were joined in the ritual dance by daemonettes and were soon having a wild orgy in the traditional Slaaneshi way of celebration.

Wendy moaned blissfully as she made out with her mother, enjoying one of her mother's penises in each lower hole as she and her mother kissed passionately. The act of such incest had a raw primal taboo to it that made the acts of depravity all the sweeter.

Wendy and MA7 gradually finished their ritual orgy of thanks to Slaanesh for answering their prayers to get Octavia back, the first of many sex rituals that the family members would engage in, rituals of holy incest and lustful excess.

Wendy gradually put her clothes back on and got up, unaware of the tears in her eyes until MA7 asked gently about them.

"I'm still not ready to see Octavia again so soon Mummy, I still find myself crying. I can't BELIEVE that she would remarry again so soon! What a complete bitch!" Wendy admitted with feeling.

MA7 hugged Wendy with a mass of long tongues and soothed her. Wendy just cried in her Mummy's embrace.

Finally divorcing Octavia after over a decade of marriage had been hard on Wendy, she had absolutely loved that woman to death! Wendy was a strict lesbian and had delighted in Octavia's exquisite beauty and erotic touch.

Wendy hadn't wanted to divorce Octavia but when Octavia's kid shot Wendy's kid it drove such a painful wedge between them that Wendy couldn't handle staying married to her. Wendy had not been doing well after the divorce and the news that Octavia had just eloped so soon was a bitter blow indeed!

"You need a date of your own, someone drop dead gorgeous to have on your arm when she gets here." MA7 insisted.

"Her new husband is a fucking GREATER DAEMON! How can I possibly compete against THAT with a date of my own! Oh Mummy that rotten bitch has made such a fool of me!" Wendy lamented in tears.

"Then we will summon a greater daemon for you too. The Keeper of Secrets Emm-Hegg-Ammon has always hated the Flesh Mistress and is still single last time I checked. We will get you totally gorgeous with a full make over and the works and summon Emm-Hegg-Ammon to show that nasty bitch Octavia that she is not better than you," MA7 encouraged Wendy strongly.

Wendy brightened up hopefully at this suggestion.

***...

The exalted greater daemon of Slaanesh Emm-Hegg-Ammon was less than impressed when she was informed of the reason why she had been summoned, how fucking petty were these people?!

"You dare to summon me for something so petty as your vanity!?" Emm-Hegg-Ammon bellowed in outrage.

"PLEASE, I can't let her outshine me! She started this when she married the Flesh Mistress," Wendy whined selfishly.

Emm-Hegg-Ammon hissed angrily and daemon princess MA7 quickly offered the greater daemon some craft world Eldar soul stones as a bribe to entice her to cooperate.

Emm-Hegg-Ammon paused, sufficiently enticed by the soul stones to cooperate at least for the moment and she was promised a lot more soul stones if she did what Wendy wanted.

"You are astonishingly petty, but I must have more of those Eldar soul stones. Very well I will humour your vanity project you foolish mortal," EmmHeggAmmon hissed in exasperation.

EmmHeggAmmon was given five Eldar soul stones as a deposit and offered an additional 60 after the completion of her end of the bargain. EmmHeggAmmon frantically sucked the Eldar souls out of the stones, swallowing them to safety in her stomach before other Slaaneshi daemons could claim them.

EmmHeggAmmon shuddered with pleasure as the souls strengthened her slightly and whispered to the new souls, "you are now safe for eternity beloveds, none can reach you in my belly, enjoy your eternity of peace and rest".

The Eldar souls wept with relief and went to join the countless multitudes of other Eldar souls EmmHeggAmmon had rescued from peril over the long millenniums, all of them safe and without any suffering in the miniature afterlife EmmHeggAmmon had built for them in her daemonic guts.

EmmHeggAmmon smiled righteously, thrilled by this ethical act and thought about the 60 more poor Eldar souls she would get to rescue soon.

EmmHeggAmmon reluctantly accompanied the selfish Wendy Sevenson to fulfil her vanity boosting fantasy of "dating" a greater daemon of Slaanesh.

Like all greater daemons of Slaanesh, EmmHeggAmmon was the living embodiment of a tiny part of Slaanesh's psyche, but to her eternal horror EmmHeggAmmon had the immense misfortune of being Slaanesh's eternally offended conscience!

To be truly depraved a being needs a conscience, a clear sense of right and wrong so that they might knowingly choose to do wrong as an act of ultimate final depravity. As the most depraved being in existence Slaanesh had an extremely STRONG conscience, to make the violation of that conscience all the sweeter.

EmmHeggAmmon was that conscience and her life was a living hell of disgust and outrage, she was sickened all the time by what Slaanesh did and was forever working behind the scenes to try to foil the evil acts of Slaanesh, rescuing poor Eldar souls into her own stomach to protect them at every opportunity and even helping the Eldar laughing god on occasion to get the souls of his faithful.

Wendy led EmmHeggAmmon to a well equipped bondage dungeon and started getting naked, looking at EmmHeggAmmon expectantly. EmmHeggAmmon sighed in exasperation at the pure cheek of a mortal presuming to hire her services like a prostitute, and tapped her hoof in annoyance not making any move to touch Wendy.

"I am ready to play EmmHeggAmmon," Wendy purred lustfully.

"I am not a prostitute. Taking me straight to the bedroom is no way to treat a lady on a so called date!" EmmHeggAmmon hissed angrily.

Wendy paused and looked terribly disappointed before then asking what EmmHeggAmmon had expected on a date.

"I don't care about the precise details, I care about the heart behind the actions. Show me that you are even remotely interested in me as a person. Otherwise just leave me alone until Octavia arrives and I will stand by your side like an obedient escort." EmmHeggAmmon hissed offended.

Wendy nodded and to EmmHeggAmmon's surprise she actually made an effort to just get to know her more. EmmHeggAmmon felt touched, this mortal was being quite romantic.

***...

Augusta gazed down at the beautiful oriental face of his wife Liling as she enthusiastically sucked his cock, and he felt hard as a rock looking at her naked body.

He was laying down naked on his back on the bed, and Liling was crouching down on top of his legs energetically sucking and moaning as she sucked.

Liling's skin was now all flawlessly healed from so long without torture and she had never looked so beautiful as she did right now. Her long straight black hair felt wonderfully soft as it draped down on his hips and thighs, brushing softly over his skin as her head enthusiastically bobbed up and down over his cock.

Her sparkly blue eyeshadow and heavy black eyeliner perfectly emphasised the slight slant in her eyes and it looked fantastic, so fucking hot! She had such a cock hardening face when she was all made over properly like this, and she was always careful to look as fuckably gorgeous as possible to entice him.

Her skin had that soft girly texture the way that hot girls did, all soft and smooth like some soft spongy foam material. Her skin was warm and spongy where it touched his skin, not at all hard the way a man's skin was hard.

She was skinny as always but not lean hard muscled type skinny. She instead felt soft all the way to the bone underneath and her slender body seemed to be made of little more than soft spongy fat over her bones, with just enough soft muscles to let her move about and do her not very physically demanding chores each day. It was the body of a pretty little housewife, a weak little flower to please her husband.

Augusta ran his fingertips over her soft skin, enjoying how warm and lightweight she felt. The woman weighed almost nothing, making her feel wonderfully comfortable to have climbing all over him. Her tiny naked body felt so good on his hands and he felt her all over as she sucked with experienced skill.

Liling's warm tongue felt soft but slightly rough as it's gently roughened surface played with his cock inside her mouth. That wet little tongue in that wet little mouth did such wonderful things to the head of his cock. The rim around the head of his glans was especially sensitive today and Liling massaged her rough tongue all over it till he was so stiff that it felt like his cock would explode like a water balloon!

Augusta shifted about in some strange mix of pleasure and torment as her tongue stroked the sensitive rim without mercy until he was howling incoherently. He couldn't hold it in any longer and with a shriek of pleasure he exploded his cum into her mouth, gasping and howling from the intensity of it.

Liling swallowed the semen cleanly and just kept sucking on his tired sore cock. Augusta protested but then froze in horror as he felt her teeth give a warning pinch to his now very sensitive cock. Augusta gulped and had little choice but to let the adorable little maniac keep sucking.

It hurt terribly and was extremely tender and sensitive, but Liling was a merciless maniac and forced him agonisingly to a second orgasm that made him bellow with pain.

Augusta was now frantic to give his cock a rest but Liling now started biting it! Augusta tugged fearfully at her head but her jaws were locked tight, biting with all her strength!

The blood was now pouring out of Liling's mouth and he frantically beat her to make her let go, punching her so hard that he broke several of her ribs! The peasant maidens became alarmed and started attacking Liling too to no avail.

But she was an implacable maniac and with the strength of madness she bit his cock clean off and spat it out, the blood cascading down her chin! The maidens all screamed and a few of them even fainted.

Augusta gazed at his bitten off cock in horror and then gazed at her blood soaked face. Liling then winked at him and Augusta snorted with laughter.

"Oh you little maniac, that was fucking hilarious!" Augusta laughed slightly crazed.

Liling laughed too and soon the pair of them were howling and crying with laughter like the nut jobs they both were. Augusta wrapped Liling in his arms and hugged her adoringly. The maidens were now in complete shock and just held each other shuddering in horror.

The pair of psychotics collected the amputated penis and laughed like insane lunatics all the way to the horrified Dr Sharma to get the penis reattached, followed behind by the utterly horrified peasant maidens who had now all gone pale as a sheet.

Augusta put an affectionate arm around his prankster of a wife, he had never loved her more.

***...

Liling marvelled at the new and improved penis the Flesh Mistress had given Augusta, it was even bigger and more beautiful than before!

Liling herself was all fixed up too after the Flesh Mistress performed surgery on her and the Flesh Mistress had even made her boobs bigger when he fixed all her broken ribs!

"I am really in despair of you two! I feel like I am wasting my time being your doctor!" Dr Sharma was busy shouting at them as they admired the repair work to their bodies in a mirror in the hospital.

"Ok, could you please recommend a doctor who won't shout at us so much?" Liling said excitedly, eager to get rid of this killjoy of a doctor.

"You know what, I can do SO much better than troublesome ungrateful patients like you! Fine piss off, I will refer you to one of those butchers who don't give a fuck about their patients, get dressed and get the fuck out!" Doctor Sharma bellowed at them in outrage.

Liling and Augusta cheered happily and quickly left the hospital, it felt FANTASTIC to know that they could now go back to having fun without that killjoy shouting at them.

Augusta held Liling so lovingly, putting a massive arm around her shoulders and holding both her hands at once in his remaining giant hand. Liling felt absolutely cherished and leaned into the wonderful warm embrace.

Augusta affectionately kissed the top of her hair and she sighed feeling so loved.

The pair of blissful lovers were happier than they had felt all week, the loss of the irritating Dr Sharma was such a huge burden lifted off them!

***...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7F

(Authors note, today someone thought that as I write this sort of stuff I must like to see this stuff, and sent me some pornography that would not be out of place in Liling's sex life. To put it politely I was less than happy to see what I now can't unsee. Just because I write this stuff doesn't mean I am into it sexually, Liling is an absolute maniac as are most of the characters in these books. I don't say this to be a bitch, just saying this with love.)

Augusta and Liling watched with slight interest as the various powerful factional players squabbled for possession of Octavia in a minor civil war between at least 3 different chaos factions on board the Sevenson Cartel flagship "the Nightmare Asylum".

Daemonettes loyal to the Flesh Mistress battled against Dark Mechanicum robotic forces in a frenzy of claws and laser beams, and both of these forces were in turn attacked by Slaaneshi chaos cultist militia battalions loyal to the Sevenson Cartel. All of the "important people" like the difficult to replace chaos space marines and neophytes were staying out of the fighting as the pawns of the various factions killed each other in escalating minor skirmishes.

The forces loyal to Luke Sevenson were staying neutral for the moment until this mess was sorted out but would soon be reunified into the Sevenson Cartel forces as soon as it was peaceful enough to safely do this.

The reward and political favour being offered by Egg Sevenson for the safe return of Octavia was now so large that the competition to be the one to deliver her to Egg was becoming ever more lethal. So far this fighting was contained to street fighting on board the Nightmare Asylum but if the various leaders didn't reach armistice soon then this conflict would escalate into a full scale space war between the Dark Mechanicum fleet and the Sevenson Cartel fleet.

Things had been relatively peaceful earlier as they boarded the Nightmare Asylum as a large group led by the Flesh Mistress holding Octavia. The Flesh Mistress had then found his hated rival greater daemon EmmHeggAmmon holding hands with Wendy and the pair of mighty greater daemons had immediately attacked each other with their crab claws in a vicious dual.

The Flesh Mistress had apparently assumed that the Sevenson Cartel were now the servants of EmmHeggAmmon and the Daemonettes had turned hostile and started attacking lower ranking troops like the cultists, but holding off attacking the chaos space marines in the interests of keeping diplomatic options open. The Dark Mechanicum battle computer Jessica had then opportunistically started attacking both sides in the confusion to weaken their forces and the battle was now steadily escalating.

Augusta ripped open Liling's top and played with her nipples as deadly combat raged all around them, enjoying the entertaining spectacle of the bloody chaos all around him as he twiddled the nipples happily. The two greater daemons were moving so fast that they were a blur as they fought each other in single combat, it was impossible to see who was winning but he could still hear Octavia screaming so she must be still alive somewhere in that dizzying blur of motion.

The battle robots and stolen design Tau gun drones of the Dark Mechanicum were very impressive as they fired various energy weapons at various soldiers, blasting daemonettes apart in clouds of pink and purple vapour and making ashes of the cultist militia fighters.

The daemonettes were extremely fast however and leaping on the combatants on both the opposing sides, ripping men and machines apart with blurring speed. It was fucking awesome to watch while it lasted, but the daemonettes were the least numerous faction and were being brutally decimated over time.

Even as this entertaining chaos raged, the leaders of the Sevenson Cartel were screaming for a ceasefire. MA7 in particular was trying to broker peace, being one of the saner people present, and the other cartel members were adding their voices shouting for a ceasefire to talk about this.

It had been a few minutes now and the last of the daemonettes were being wiped out. The Flesh Mistress suddenly disengaged from the fight against EmmHeggAmmon and held a threatening claw around Octavia's neck in warning.

Everyone froze in horror and the fighting instantly ceased as both the Sevenson Cartel and the Dark Mechanicum desperately tried to talk the Flesh Mistress out of destroying the objective they were fighting over.

"Stay back filthy slaves of EmmHeggAmmon! BACK OFF!" The Flesh Mistress shouted threateningly.

Everyone stayed back but all were shouting at the Flesh Mistress that this was a misunderstanding.

"MISUNDERSTANDING!? Then pray EXPLAIN why that filthy killjoy PRUDE is here!?" The Flesh Mistress demanded shrilly, pointing a finger at EmmHeggAmmon.

"She's my date, I'm dating her. We don't serve her!" Wendy explained frantically.

"WHAT?!" The Flesh Mistress demanded incredulously.

"Wendy Sevenson summoned me to date her, I am here in a personal capacity not a leadership role, you were the one who attacked me you depraved paranoid evildoer!" EmmHeggAmmon confirmed hatefully.

"I don't believe that for a second, I KNOW you you pure virginal prude, Wendy Sevenson is not even CLOSE to being ethical enough to catch your pussy! You are lying!" The Flesh Mistress spat in hostility and outrage.

EmmHeggAmmon sighed deeply and hung her shoulders in defeat and said, "fine, I will tell you the truth, sorry about this Wendy but I must. When Wendy learned that her ex wife Octavia got married to you so soon after the divorce it hurt her feelings and her pride very deeply. To avoid the humiliation of being still single while Octavia was married to an unobtainable greater daemon, Wendy summoned me to act as her date as a face saving shield against being "upstaged" by Octavia. She bribed me with Eldar souls to make me cooperate. This is all just an exercise in pettiness and vanity."

Wendy visibly cringed in complete humiliation, looking about as ashamed as it was humanly possible to be. Wendy was blushing absolutely scarlet and looking at the floor in painful humiliation.

"Awww Wendy... I know it's really soon and I should have waited longer. It just sort of happened, it wasn't a planned thing. I never wanted to hurt you..." Octavia started to say sympathetically.

"Octavia, don't! Just don't, don't do this now. Yes I made a fool of myself, can we please just stop this pointless war now?" Wendy said in a deeply pained voice.

The Flesh Mistress snorted and then bellowed with laughter and the atmosphere became a lot more defused and less tense. Wendy looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment, and the dead and wounded from the battle were everywhere, but apart from this there were no hard feelings and a lot of relief on all sides.

The important people all renewed their bonds of peace and alliance as the less important people attended to the wounded and dead, and cleaned up the considerable mess from the bloody battle. EmmHeggAmmon helped the wounded like the goodie two shoes she was and Augusta continued playing with Liling's bare nipples in this highly public place.

"Augusta come over here and get this over with!" Wendy snapped angrily, desperate to salvage some dignity by shouting at him angrily.

Augusta got up from where he was sitting on the floor, hoisting Liling over his shoulder like a piece of meat, and kneeled down on one knee in front of Wendy and MA7 (with Liling still over his shoulder).

"We the Sevenson Cartel hereby officially pardon you Augusta of any and all crimes against us and declare you legally forgiven and acquitted. Welcome back to the family, please try to refrain from violence against Cartel members in the future," Wendy said tersely.

MA7 and all other cartel members present added their agreement to this proclamation and a big bunch of paperwork was filled out and signed to make it official, and suddenly Augusta was a beloved family bastard once more!

Augusta and Liling cheered happily and both gave Wendy a massive cuddle, which pissed her off immensely. MA7 accepted their hugs much more warmly and welcomed them back to the family with some genuine sincerity.

"How is sister-in-law Mandy?" Liling asked curiously.

"Still in a fucking coma!" Wendy spat hatefully.

"Still? I only shot her in the legs, why isn't she better yet?" Augusta asked incredulously.

Wendy spat in Augusta's face and shot him in the kneecaps with her own bolt pistol, transcendent with rage, which Augusta found extremely rude.

"Ouch that hurts like a mother fucker!" Augusta protested.

The bolt pistol rounds had exploded a split second after penetration and his legs were almost blown off, only held on by a few strings of badly bleeding meat. Augusta irritatedly dragged himself over to the Flesh Mistress by the arms and asked his new step father to fix up his legs.

"WENDY!" Octavia shouted in outrage.

"NOW we are even!" Wendy told Octavia hatefully.

***...

Comatose cartel member Mandy Sevenson felt only oblivion. For long months she had experienced nothing but oblivion as she clung to life in a coma.

Without warning a strange feeling of nausea and sickness filled her, invading her comforting oblivion unwelcome. Mandy grimaced and desperately wanted the oblivion to return as the feeling of nausea grew and grew until she was puking wretchedly all over herself.

Mandy screamed in revulsion and opened her eyes to find herself covered in her own puke in a hospital bed!

"Ahhhh!" Mandy wailed, this was so nasty!

"Mandy my baby! You are awake!" Shrieked the voice of Mandy's mother Wendy.

Mandy was then wrapped in a tight cuddle by her mother and hugged so tightly that she vomited even more!

"Oh my baby girl you are BACK!" Mummy Wendy sobbed happily, uncaring of the fact that Mandy was currently projectile vomiting all over the hospital bed.

"Ahhhh, Mummy please don't squeeze so hard, ahhhh, I'm being sick! Ahhhhhh!" Mandy sobbed between her gouts of vomit.

Mummy Wendy was unrelenting and just kept hugging poor Mandy far too tightly as she threw up wretchedly.

Gradually Mandy recovered enough to take stock of her surroundings. She was in a private room in the distinctive paint job of the cartel private hospital on board the Nightmare Asylum. The room was lit painfully brightly and Mandy's eyes struggled to adapt to see in the brightness.

Mandy felt terribly weak and sick, and was quite confused about how she got here. She looked around the room and saw her loser boyfriend Tim Wong looking at her frantically. Tim seemed strangely older than last time she saw him, it was really weird.

As well as Tim was her adopted sister Violet and Violet's rape baby Patrick, but no sign of her step brother Augusta or her adopted sister Egg. Even more unusual was the absence of her step mother Octavia.

"Where are the others?" Mandy asked, feeling very disoriented.

"Talk about it later baby, I have missed you so much! How do you feel?" Mummy Wendy asked.

"I feel sick Mummy, what happened? Why am I in hospital?" Mandy asked.

"You don't remember what happened?" Mummy asked gently.

Mandy thought about this for a moment and then exclaimed, "AUGUSTA! You fucking shot my legs off you fucking asshole!"

Mandy ripped away the bedclothes to see her legs all fully healed once more!

"How?" Mandy asked in wonder.

"The Flesh Mistress gave you new legs, you were in a coma sweetie, the Flesh Mistress revived you from your coma," Mummy explained gently.

Mandy listened in horror as her Mummy explained the whole story of what happened. FUCK! Augusta really was the fucking WORST!

***...

"MISTRESS MANDY!" Liling squealed in delight, "want to get back to whipping my back where we left off?"

"Fuck off Liling, your psycho husband put me in a fucking coma after last time! NO MORE FUN TIME!" Mandy said firmly.

Liling pouted but was still glad to see Mandy again. Liling adored the highly sadistic Mandy, she was very generous in the amount of pain she gave other people.

Mandy was an extreme sadist who liked to inflict pain almost as much as Liling liked to receive it. She was forever doing crazy psychopathic shit to her sexual playmates, and had most recently literally whipped the meat off Liling's bones until her skeleton was exposed!

Liling gave her cruel sister in law an erotic kiss right on the mouth and Mandy viciously bit Liling's lips just the way she loved.

Liling moaned in bliss at the pain and made out with Mandy passionately. Mandy reluctantly got into it and put Liling's head under the sheets to eat out Mandy's pussy for her.

Mandy's pussy was just as Liling remembered and it was currently absolutely gushing wet. Liling slipped her tongue deep inside and immediately noticed the familiar taste of semen in the pussy.

"Who's cum is this Mistress Mandy?" Liling asked submissively in between licking the pussy.

"Your limp dick of a cousin Tim, the sex was crap," Mandy replied unapologetically.

Liling giggled and deliberately swallowed her distant cousin's semen, enjoying the taste of it on her tongue.

The Wong family of which Liling was a member was a well established old Slaanesh worshipping family in the Night Lord's fleet. At one end of the massive extended family were the aristocratic upper class people like Tim and his father. At the "other" end of the family were people like Liling and her homeless whore of a mother...

Augusta and Liling had met as children no older than 4 or 5 years old, Liling had been a homeless unsupervised urchin and had been playing in a maintenance crawl space, wandering through the guts of the ship and ended up in an exclusive section of the ship that she wasn't supposed to be in.

She had then randomly met Augusta and had sucked his cock in the traditional way of greeting that her mother had taught her. The young Augusta had enjoyed this so much that he wanted more of this strangely pleasant feeling and took her home as a "pet".

Augusta's mum Octavia had been concerned about the little girl that Augusta was keeping as a cock sucker but she was so compassionate that she had not simply turned the homeless little thing away to starve in some walkway. Octavia had regularly fed Liling and had even sent Liling to school.

Liling and Augusta had then briefly broken up around the age of 10 when he raped her after she said no, she had been far saner back then before the age of 12 when a combination of puberty and devoted Slaanesh worship had affected her mental health. At the age of 12 Augusta had decided that he missed her and he had deliberately sought her out in the various homeless people hangouts until he found her and she had agreed to resume the relationship (2 years of homelessness without Augusta had really made her wonder why she had thought a bit of rape was so bad in the first place!).

Ever since resuming the relationship Liling had been fucked almost every waking hour and had sucked his cock enough times to fill a bathtub with all the cum! Liling had been Augusta's official "fucktoy" and he had enjoyed her intimate company so much that he had married her some months ago.

As an illegitimate bastard Augusta was free to marry anyone he liked and had chosen his homeless bat shit crazy cock sucking favourite fucktoy as a wife.

While the Liling end of the Wong family had been sucking cocks to avoid homelessness, the Tim end of the Wong family was making millions and interacting with the rich and powerful in a professional capacity that did not involve sucking cocks to earn their keep. Tim's father Joseph Wong was the chief chemical engineer in a company that supplied chemical weapons and petrochemical products to the Night Lords military forces and earning vast enough amounts of money that his son Tim was seen as a worthy suitor for the legitimate daughter Mandy Sevenson.

Mandy's mother Wendy had been putting a lot of pressure on Mandy to find a suitable spouse from a respectable family and expected her to keep being courted by the rich but extremely boring young Tim Wong.

"Oh fuck yes! Oh Liling! Oh yeah just like that!" Mandy moaned as Liling's experienced tongue went to work on Mandy's clitoris.

Liling giggled and mischievously bit Mandy's clitoris, making Mandy scream.

"BAD GIRL! Do that again and I will get my chaos space marine cousins to hold you down and inject you with so much pain killer that you won't feel pain for a WEEK!" Mandy threatened.

Liling squeaked in horror at this terrible threat and immediately stopped biting fearfully.

"Good girl, now lick my clit like you were before," Mandy commanded.

"Yes Mistress Mandy," Liling said submissively and got to work making Mandy moan.

Mandy screamed herself hoarse and squirted all over Liling's face. Liling giggled and her head emerged from under the hospital bed sheets to give Mandy a big kiss, face still covered in squirt.

Mandy held Liling comfortably as she came down from orgasm and the Sisters-in-law made out for a while.

Before Augusta had shot poor Mandy, she had been a regular guest to their love making, making it a three some most nights. Augusta had no qualms about fucking his own step sister and Mandy honestly preferred Augusta over Tim, saying that Augusta at least knew how to use his cock.

The Sevenson family was, let's face it, extremely fucked up and dysfunctional. Incest abounded, brothers fucked sisters, and on the whole the entire family would give Sigmund Freud nightmares.

The family were such a bunch of complete and total nutters that Liling fitted in quite well and didn't even really stand out if not for the political turmoil she was involved in recently.

Liling put her tongue in Mandy's mouth and Mandy was kind enough to give it an agonising bite. Liling sighed in bliss as Mandy slipped a long nailed finger deep inside her pussy, raking the sharp fingernail hard over the walls of Liling's pussy the way that Liling really loved.

"I missed you so much Mistress Mandy, it was horrible having no dominatrix for all those months! I had no one to kick my ass when Augusta wasn't around!" Liling exclaimed between passionate kisses.

"Why didn't you get a new dominatrix you stupid submissive bitch?" Mandy asked dominantly with so much arrogance that Liling felt all wonderfully fluttery.

"I couldn't possibly find a woman to replace your fabulous cruelty Mistress Mandy," Liling said in submissive rapture.

Mandy smiled smugly and spent a while giving Liling a fantastic spanking over her lap in the hospital bed, using a metal fork to stab her in the ass between spanking the stab wounds raw.

Liling was just really getting into heaven when Mandy's boyfriend Tim returned to the hospital room accompanied by his parents Joseph and Georgina Wong, all of them dressed smartly in expensive finery and holding get well presents for Mandy.

The totally naked Liling waved happily from where she was being spanked across the lap of Tim's arranged girlfriend Mandy, saying "hi cousins!"

The 3 upper class Wongs went grey faced at the sight of Liling acknowledging the fact that she was actually related to them and the silence and awkwardness was painful to behold.

Liling then cheerfully offered oral sex to all 3 of them and the awkwardness became so great that the Wongs silently left the room without saying a word.

"Shit, you better go now Liling. This is really bad, my Mummy will have a fit about this!" Mandy said in a dread filled voice.

"Um, ok Mistress Mandy, just send me a message when you want your pussy licked again," Liling said in submissive disappointment.

***...

Liling was still a bit upset as she sucked off Augusta for like the 18th time that day, Mandy still hadn't messaged her to come back and play some more.

The fleet was facing all sorts of political turmoil and great events were taking place right now, but with her usual tunnel vision Liling was aware only of her relationship problems and sex life.

The television monitor Augusta was watching was talking about boring things involving a possible war but Liling simply tuned it out as white noise.

Augusta groaned and came hard in her mouth and Liling swallowed happily and waited the few minutes it would take before Augusta was ready to be sucked off again. After a lifetime of being Augusta's designated cock sucker, Liling understood Augusta's sexual rhythms very well and saw it as her duty to forever keep his balls as empty as possible.

Augusta was sitting in a massive lounge chair designed for Space Marines and Liling was kneeling at his feet like an obedient cock sucker. The peasant maidens were sitting together in front of the television gazing at it like it was some strange magic, occasionally trying to put their hands through the screen to touch the little people inside.

"Get out of the way, I can't see!" Augusta yelled at the maidens, making them flinch and back away fearfully.

The maidens had temporarily stopped enforcing public modesty on Liling, and the duck was currently quacking happily in a laundry bucket full of water in the crude enclosure they kept it in when not brandishing it at Liling.

The Maidens were still having sex with Augusta occasionally, but never when Liling was present for fear of making her jealous. Liling personally didn't care if he fucked them so long as it didn't take any pleasure away from her herself.

Liling experimentally touched Augusta's cock with her hand, but it still wasn't quite ready for another orgasm yet. Augusta's gene seed healing factor let him regenerate cum faster than normal men could, letting him have huge amounts of sex each day if properly paced.

Augusta absent mindedly stroked her hair as she fussed over his cock, not minding what she was doing in the least. Liling sighed in contentment, this was so perfect. Naked at his feet as a cum dumpster was exquisitely romantic!

The television was now talking about the expected death toll from whatever boring thing they were talking about and Liling tuned it out. She instead cheered happily as the cock became erect once more and she happily sucked it like a good little slut.

Augusta groaned in bliss and stroked her hair with both hands as she sucked softly but persistently.

"Breaking news, thousands dead in latest..." the television announced loudly so Liling turned it off with the remote and focused on sucking.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Augusta complained. Liling merely sucked so hard that he stopped complaining about it and merely focused on his growing orgasm.

Liling was just getting ready to bring him to orgasm when a ship wide announcement over the ceiling speakers ordered all military personnel of all ranks to prepare for hostile fleet engagement!

Liling screamed in disappointment as Augusta immediately ran out of the room throwing on armour and weapons as he ran, without having climaxed into her mouth! Liling wept for him to come back and followed him out the door demanding that he cum in her mouth.

She saw him running quite fast away down the long walkway corridor outside their "bastard's" apartment on the Nightmare Asylum flagship, in the barracks quarters section dedicated to the Sevenson bastard space marines on the flagship. Other bastard chaos space marines were scrambling out of the doors of their own apartment quarters and Liling almost got trampled as they ran past her.

Liling ran as fast as her short legs would carry her in the same direction as Augusta had been running and eventually found him taking up defensive firing positions outside a strategic corridor junction that invading boarding parties would be forced to pass through to reach the primary reactor core and warp drive.

Liling joyfully ran up to him and tried to take his cock out of his pants to suck it.

"Liling! What the fuck are you doing!? This is about to be a live combat zone!" Augusta exclaimed at her in shock.

"I want to suck your cock!" Liling insisted simply.

Augusta was just about to say something in response to this when loud gunfire erupted in the corridor junction. Augusta cursed and grabbed Liling and held his carapace armoured body in front of her like a human shield as the pair of them were engulfed in fully automatic fire from enemy bolters.

Liling laughed happily as lethal firepower exploded all around her, it was so pretty watching the explosions! Augusta grunted as he was hit in the back by the fusillade and blood started pouring from his mouth.

To Liling's surprise Augusta slumped down and fell to the floor, bleeding heavily and not moving. Liling crouched down beside him curiously and inspected his wounds as the fire fight continued.

The enemy boarders didn't register a naked unarmed teenage girl as being any sort of threat in the presence of the much more dangerous chaos space marines and the lines of fire didn't target Liling as she tried to get Augusta to move or respond.

The friendly space marines around Liling performed a courageous tactical withdrawal and Liling was left alone as enemy combatants advanced on her position.

The combatants were clearly Red Corsairs Chaos Space Marines but Liling gave them only a passing glance before returning her attention to trying to wake up Augusta.

"Augusta! Wake up! Why aren't you breathing? Augusta!" Liling shouted at him in rising panic.

Liling started blowing air into his mouth to inflate his lungs. She couldn't give chest compressions due to his fused rib cage so simply focused on keeping him breathing. Life would really suck if he died!

The enemy space marines clearly didn't regard a naked unarmed woman weeping over one of the casualties as being enough of a threat to even be worth the time and ammunition to shoot and they simply continued advancing without harming or bothering her.

Liling had tears streaming down her face now as she frantically continued to blow air into his lungs. She had neither the strength nor the lung capacity to fill his chest, but she was at least getting some air into him, hopefully enough.

Augusta's wounds started healing and he still had a pair of very weak pulses. Liling took this as a good sign and just kept blowing air into his lungs for many minutes as the sounds of battle continued throughout the ship.

***...

Liling wept in relief as Augusta resumed breathing by himself, that had been too fucking scary!

He was still unconscious and was pale white from losing almost all his blood, but he was at least still alive.

The floor around her was littered with dead and wounded bastard neophytes, she made a halfhearted attempt to resuscitate the others and got a few of them breathing by multitasking between casualties. The blood of these neophytes could carry a lot of oxygen for a while, letting them go a while without breathing.

When she had saved all that could be resuscitated, Liling returned to Augusta and made sure that he was still breathing.

The neophytes who were alive were all still unconscious, and given the massive blood loss they were not going to regain consciousness without some help.

Liling explored around the filthy crawl spaces in the nearby walls, looking for somewhere the local homeless drug addicts might have shot up since the last time the crawl spaces were cleaned. She was in luck and found a filthy looking discarded syringe.

Liling then returned to the neophytes with the syringe and pulled out the plunger carefully. She knew that the blood needed saline solution instead of fresh water to avoid causing problems, but lacking proper saline solution she figured that urine was sort of salty and proceeded to piss in the syringe before putting the plunger back in carefully.

Liling then found Augusta's carotid artery and injected her yellow piss into it with the dirty needle.

It took a long time to get her entire bladder contents into his arteries and she carefully gorged herself with water from a public water fountain so that her bladder could make more "saline solution".

***...

Augusta felt like shit as he opened his eyes to find Liling injecting what looked like piss into his neck, what the fuck was the little maniac doing!

Liling squealed with joy to see him awake and hugged him frantically.

Augusta was terribly thirsty and so weak that he couldn't get up, he had clearly lost a lot of blood and was only alive thanks to his gene seed organs.

Liling put a filthy janitor bucket full of grotty water to his mouth and he drank it frantically, needing the fluid to create enough blood to get up. When his guts were full to bursting with water he rested for a while as Liling fussed over him.

"What happened with the Red Corsairs? Is the ship ok?" Augusta asked.

"They merely walked past and I didn't see them again after that, I don't know about the ship, I have been focused on blowing air into your lungs, you stopped breathing for ages," Liling said.

Augusta felt genuinely touched that she had saved him and mustered the strength to give her a weak cuddle.

Augusta used his radio to get in contact with the command centre and was told that the ship was overrun and that it was every man for himself. Augusta was then interrupted by Liling sucking his cock... Was she fucking serious right now! Gods she was implacable!

***...

Egg Sevenson the Alpha Plus Psyker was less than happy to hear that the Sevenson Cartel had lost Octavia AGAIN, when the cartel sheepishly informed her of their failure over the Astropathic display monitor.

"You are the most incompetent warband in the entire galaxy! How is it even possible to lose her a second time!?" Egg shouted angrily at MA7, Wendy and Luke.

"Well..." MA7 began feebly but Egg cut her off.

"Shut up! Huron fucking Blackheart now has my Mum and will use her to blackmail me into doing his bidding like some fucking SLAVE! You have fucked up so BADLY that I don't even know what to do anymore!" Egg screamed in her decomposing phlegmy voice.

The 3 cartel triumvirates looked at their feet sheepishly, knowing that they really had fucked up even worse than usual this time.

"I have had it with you, and with Labia too. You are all so fucking greedy and so little good that I should kill the lot of you! Lucky for you I need you if I am ever to get my mother back again. All of you get your incompetent asses back here and I will spare your useless lives, let's just get her back!" Egg said with deep feeling.

"Yes Master!" The Triumvirate and Magos Technicus Labia Johnson all said in unison.

Egg exasperatedly spent a bit more time shouting at them before finally hanging up on them.

The group of powerful chaos leaders trembled fearfully and ordered their ships to make immediate passage to the daemon world of Alpha Plus Sanctuary, to face their terrible master and her awesome wrath.

***...

Liling held her nose disgustedly as she stood in the putrid throne room of Augusta's adopted sister, the Nurgle worshipping chaos sorceress lord Egg Sevenson the dreaded Alpha Plus.

The vast room doubled as an indoor garbage dump, filled nearly waist height in liquified trash. At one end of the room was a massive stepped ziggurat pyramid, topped by the throne of Egg, and all applicants to the throne had to wade through over a hundred meters of liquid trash and stand before the throne thigh deep in reeking maggoty foulness.

Liling was so short that her vagina was below the "water line" and Augusta got so concerned about the wellbeing of the baby that he lifted Liling up and sat her on his shoulders.

Liling giggled at the sight of the most powerful people she knew all grovelled down in the filth before the throne, begging and pleading for mercy. It was just so funny!

Liling's giggling drew the attention of the one on the throne and Liling felt a terrible feeling of foreboding as a terrible powerful psychic presence regarded her. Liling's entire skin went cold and clammy in the force of that terrible palpable gaze, and even her own masochistic heart was chilled with dread by the raw extreme threat that carried with that gaze.

Liling felt her blood run cold in fear and she wept with despair and wet herself heavily in terror.

Egg Sevenson was properly dangerous, and utterly terrifying. She was physically just a tiny little 12 year old girl but she was also one of the most powerful psykers currently alive in this age of the world. She was an "Alpha Plus", a term that means "above alpha" in the psychic power scale that used Greek letters to categorise an individual person's psychic power level. Basically "Alpha" was the top of the scale and "Alpha Plus" were those statistical anomalies that were completely off the scale.

With Liling now wetting herself in terror and fully humbled, the terrible gaze returned to the leaders that were cowering before her throne pleading for mercy.

"Do you have any IDEA what foul things the Flesh Mistress forced me to do to myself thanks to your actions?! I was VIOLATED!" Egg screamed at them in a sickly voice.

"We're sorry! We're so sorry!" The people pleaded in tears of terror.

"Oh you WILL BE! You are going to wish you had never been born!" Egg raged at them.

Terrible green energy shot out of Egg's forehead and engulfed Labia and the Triumvirate, making them scream in blood chilling agony. Something about that terrible energy looked so utterly bad that even Liling had no desire to experience it. It had a palpable evil about it, so terrible that no masochism in the universe would endure it!

The people screamed as much with their souls as they did with their flesh and blood mouths, screamed in some new level of horror as the green energy engulfed them with a new definition of suffering.

It went on and on for hours, hours and hours of screaming for mercy as Egg shouted at them in outrage.

Liling watched numbly, and for once she could only shiver in horror.

***...

A few hours later Augusta was gazing affectionately at his little sister Egg in a private back room in her putrid Nurgle fortress. To other people she was an insanely terrifying being, but to Augusta she was just his little sister.

Without preamble Augusta grabbed hold of the terrifying little psyker and proceeded to administer one of his patented "atomic death tickles", just like he had back when she was 5 years old.

The putrid little girl exploded with phlegmy laughter and squirmed helplessly. A few items of furniture in the room blew apart as her concentration was too distracted to focus her powers.

"I haha wi-hi-hill gahaha-het you-who-who for-hor this!" Egg threatened through her frantic laughter, temporarily rendered completely helpless.

This was an old trick that Egg's siblings had learned. Psychic powers require concentration and focus to use, and Egg found it all but impossible to maintain concentration if tickled super hard like this.

Augusta gazed at her lovingly as he rapidly squeezed her disease wasted belly. She was a filthy and disfigured little mutant girl, her entire body furry with mould and festering with putrid diseases. Her scalp in particular was an absolute mess, bald in many places from horrifying open sores that covered much of her head, and with long tufts of filthy black feathers growing out of the intact bits of scalp.

She was dressed in greyish black rags, all absolutely nasty with fleas and other parasites, and her swollen enflamed vulture talon mutant feet were desperately clawing at his flesh to make him stop. Augusta merely used his other hand to tickle in between the toes of her bird feet and she became even more hysterical.

Egg was giving Augusta threatening looks but still couldn't get enough concentration to actually use her powers and could only squirm helplessly and laugh.

Liling joined in and together they made the outraged Nurgle worshipper laugh so hard that she vomited up a stream of wiggling maggots.

"My my, what have you got living in your guts?" Liling asked.

Egg could only laugh in response so Liling borrowed Augusta's knife from his belt and gutted Egg curiously, slicing open her abdomen and pulling out handfuls of putrid intestines. Augusta watched in interest as Egg screamed in pain and chuckled when Liling discovered a tiny little daemonic nurgling living in among the putrid maggoty intestines.

Augusta carefully kept tickling the screaming Egg as Liling performed a complete dissection, finding all manner of parasites living in her flesh.

When Augusta finally stopped tickling her, Egg looked like an autopsy. Like all Nurgle worshippers Egg was supernaturally tough and extremely difficult to kill, and was merely extremely pissed off as she pushed her organs back in and psychically stitched her flesh back together, minus the nurgling that she was actually glad to be rid of.

Augusta and Liling gave Egg a huge cuddle as she glared at them and she sighed a big diseased sigh and didn't harm them in retaliation, loving them both despite herself.

Egg had always had a huge weakness in the form of loyalty to her siblings and adopted mother Octavia. She loved her immediate family very deeply and would not hurt them for something so petty as a bit of playful gutting.

Egg seemed to read Liling's mind and her diseased face twisted into a horrifying vindictive smile.

"Wrong," Egg hissed at Liling and suddenly Liling was engulfed in that hideous green energy!

Liling shrieked in actual genuine suffering for once, the green energy psychically repressed her masochism making her experience pain the way that normal people do! Liling could not stop screaming!

Augusta looked at her pain in fascination and did nothing as she begged him to help her. Augusta chuckled, which pissed Egg off, and a moment later Augusta was also engulfed in the terrible green energy.

The pair of foolish psychotic lunatics begged and pleaded the psychic super weapon as they were given a well deserved taste of their own medicine, and Egg showed them just as much mercy as they had shown her.

Frankly they totally deserved it.

***...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8F

Onboard the Red Corsair's dictator class cruiser "the Maker of Mischief", Octavia and the Flesh Mistress were cowering fearfully in a daemonic binding circle that prevented them from fleeing into the warp. Around the binding circle paced a wizened old greater daemon of Tzeentch, tasked with keeping them contained.

So far they had been unable to physically separate Octavia from the Flesh Mistress without killing her, so the Red Corsairs simply held them both together in the circle.

Octavia was worth an entire planet's weight in gold as a hostage, as Egg was famous for her ability to transmute rock into pure gold with her psychic powers. Egg would be willing to pay regular shipments of gold to the Red Corsairs in return for not killing Octavia.

The Red Corsairs had launched a surprise attack, using the help of the greater daemon of Tzeentch to surprise even the Dark Mechanicum battle computer and had boarded the surprised flagship and disabled it's systems, before then capturing the Flesh Mistress with the help of the greater daemon of Tzeentch and a battalion of Tzeentch battle psykers.

They had then simply left with their objective firmly in their possession and could now enjoy a monthly ransom from Egg to keep Octavia unharmed.

According to the latest intelligence Egg Sevenson had resumed her former leadership of the Sevenson Cartel and was even now consolidating her military power base for war. As the last name suggested, Egg was herself a member of the Sevenson dynasty by birth and had risen to power over her dynasty by her awesome psychic might.

Egg had also intimidated a faction of the Dark Mechanicum into being her vassals and this combined force was formidable enough to be problematic for the Red Corsairs, especially with Egg herself personally leading this force.

The Red Corsairs shuddered at the thought and increased their speed towards their home planet of New Badab in the Maelstrom, the sooner they got their prize safely home the better.

***...

Things were rather subdued in the combined fleet of the Sevenson Cartel and the Dark Mechanicum now that the terrifying Egg Sevenson was back in direct command. Egg had been very careful to excessively torture all of the most high ranking people she could find, systematically subduing everyone into grovelling obedience.

Even the upper class people who hadn't technically done anything wrong were cruelly punished, as were every single space marine and neophyte, every ship's captain and everyone else that Egg could think of, just to drum into all their heads not to fuck with her.

The (upper class) Wong family cowered in terror as they scurried to the relative safety of Mandy Sevenson's sitting room. As Egg's adopted step sister, Mandy was said to have an extremely close bond with Egg and might be able to protect them from any more punishments and torture.

The Wongs had been summoned earlier to a mandatory appointment in a torture chamber by armed Nurgle cultists loyal to Egg, and had been viciously agonised by terrible machines for over an hour! The Wongs hadn't even had anything to do with the recent troubles, they were merely caught up in Egg's systematic humbling of all the upper classes.

The Wongs entered the magnificent sitting room where Mandy entertained guests and froze in horror when they saw Egg Sevenson herself!

The family grovelled down on their faces before then looking up and getting a better look at what they were seeing...

Egg Sevenson was completely naked and laying down on a magnificent sofa lounge with her diseased bird feet stretched up behind her head. An equally naked Mandy Sevenson was enthusiastically performing an act of oral sex on Egg, which Egg was clearly enjoying...

Egg and Mandy gazed at the Wongs for a moment, before then ignoring them and resuming their incestuous underage activities with each other. The Wongs very very slowly crawled backwards out of the room and fled for dear life, wondering if they REALLY wanted their son Tim to marry into the Sevenson family.

***...

"Hi cousins!" Liling exclaimed excitedly as the shell shocked looking upper class Wongs arrived at her front door without warning.

This was completely unprecedented, they had NEVER visited her before and had mostly been determined to quash all rumours that they were even in fact related to Liling!

The Wongs wept with relief to see Liling and actually HUGGED her in greeting! Liling was overjoyed by this warm greeting and invited them in.

The Wongs entered shakily, looking slightly grey for some reason, and Liling directed them to sit, evicting the duck weirdos from one of the sofas in the lounge room of the apartment.

"Duck weirdos, these people are my distant cousins the Wong family. Cousins these women are my slaves the duck weirdos." Liling announced happily.

"Duck weirdos?" Joseph Wong (the father in the family of 3) asked confused.

"Yes, if you have too much fun they will start brandishing a duck at you," Liling explained, which only increased Joseph's confusion.

"Welcome to our iron home, relatives of thy cousin damsel Liling," the duck weirdos said warmly.

The Wongs politely said hello to the slaves, clearly confused.

"My husband is out training at the moment but he will be back soon, I actually thought that you were him at first when you arrived at the door. We are about to have dinner, some of the duck nutters are cooking in the kitchen. You are welcome to join us," Liling said happily.

The Wongs seemed strangely frantic to agree, clearly terrified of being away from Liling right now, viewing her as some sort of safety refuge or something.

Liling showed the Wongs to the large dining table, hurriedly clearing away the dildos that were scattered across the table. The Wongs politely sat down and Liling put all the sex toys in another room.

Liling was completely naked as always and scratched the stubble around her pussy, noticing that she needed to shave. The Wongs of course were all dressed up in expensive looking formalwear, looking immaculate, but Liling didn't even think of putting on any clothes of her own.

Liling got a shaving razor and a cup of water and sat at the table with her guests. Liling then put her feet on the table with her legs spread wide and used the water and the razor to shamelessly shave her bristly pussy in front of the guests, who went strangely silent for some reason as she did so.

Liling tried to force small talk as she shaved, saying that her mother had just had like her 16th or 17th child a few days ago, a baby girl named Kiki Wong. Liling cheerfully pointed out that the name "Kiki" meant vagina in certain languages, giggling at this funny anecdote as the guests maintained their painful silence.

The guests were mercifully spared from more of Liling's small talk by the timely arrival of Augusta home from training. Before they could relax they then noticed the smell...

They smelled Augusta before they saw him enter the room, the unmistakable diabolical stench of a Space Marine neophyte's unwashed armpits. As Augusta entered the room the body odour from hell assaulted their nostrils!

During the hormone rich period of a new space marine undergoing their gene seed organ induced transformation, the intense testosterone levels gave them even worse body odour than a normal teenage boy. Augusta was still wearing his uniform shirt and carapace armour but even through this clothing and armour the hellish reek wafted out to greet them!

Liling squealed with joy to see Augusta and threw herself into his waiting arms, making out with him heavily in greeting. Augusta got hot and bothered by the erotic kissing and started to remove his hot clothing to cool down...

The guests and duck weirdos (and even the poor duck) all gagged as Augusta peeled off his sweaty shirt, exposing his horrid armpits to the open air. The smell of raw masculine reek was intolerably bad, as if the armpit sweat of 10 especially smelly teenage boys had been combined together and distilled down into one hellish odour!

It was so bad that the duck weirdos who had been sitting at the table left the room for air, and the Wongs were left sitting too fearful to move, eyes watering from the terrible stench.

Liling giggled at the horrid stench but did not even slow down in her heavy kissing of Augusta. Augusta was by now fully erect and stripped naked and fucked Liling over the dining room table in front of the guests.

***...

Tim Wong was rather stoic as he awkwardly ate some type of medieval stew at the table with his distant cousin Liling and her terrifying chaos space marine husband. The evening had not been fun to endure but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Tim and his family were excessively eager to get Liling and Augusta to talk Egg into exempting them from the daily appointments to the torture chambers, desperate enough to build their relationship with Liling if it would only spare them from any more torture.

"Could you please ask your sister Egg to exempt us from anymore obedience building appointments at the torture chambers?" Tim's father Joseph begged Augusta.

"You are like the 50th person who has asked me that, I can't even remember the names of all the people who are bugging me for an exception," Augusta complained in his shockingly deep voice.

Tim hung his head in despair, dreading any more time in those horrible torture machines. This whole horrible evening was all for nothing!

"I love the free torture in those lovely machines, I'm trying to bug Egg into giving me extra hours of pain each day," Liling told them cheerfully, which didn't make them feel any better.

"Perhaps you could let me come with you next time you see her, maybe I could help?" Joseph asked with a cunning gleam in his eyes.

Liling cheered happily and said, "yes yes! Oh thank you cousin, you are so kind!"

Tim felt a bit of hope grow in his heart, maybe his father would talk Egg into letting them off the hook.

"Egg, Egg! What time can I visit you tomorrow?" Liling yelled at the ceiling excitedly.

Suddenly Tim felt a chilling supernatural feeling of dread as something deadly and powerful seemed to draw it's attention to the room. Tim shivered violently in fear as he felt the gaze briefly focus on his own mind before moving on to inspect the other people in the room one by one.

A booming godlike psychic voice spoke directly inside their minds saying, "Oh fuck off and stop pestering me Liling! You know that those torture machines are not good for the baby! I'm determined to be an auntie to that kid, stop putting it in danger!"

"PLEASE!" Liling pleaded emphatically.

"NO! And don't think that your elitist cousin can talk me into changing my mind about it either!" Egg shouted back.

"Oh and Wongs, for trying to corruptly circumvent my will you all get an EXTRA hour each day in the torture chambers! And Tim you had BETTER improve a lot in sexually satisfying Mandy or I will add even more hours!" Egg said with a wrath filled voice.

Tim and his family all wept, holding each other in comfort as they bawled. This was absolutely horrifying!

"I'm so happy for you all, I'm so jealous," Liling congratulated them, which strangely did not make them feel better.

***...

Mandy Sevenson smiled sadistically as she watched Tim frantically try to satisfy her sexually. His skin was all red and painful from the hours each day in the torture machines and Mandy cruelly swatted the reddest bits very hard with a riding crop.

Tim whimpered in pain and fear and kept frantically sucking her clitoris like a good little submissive loser.

"Suck it harder and faster!" Mandy demanded, swatting his face viciously across a cheek.

Tim squeaked in dismay, frantically pushing past the obvious jaw cramp he was getting from the energetic sucking. Mandy moaned heavily from the frantic sucking, that was more like it!

Mandy flogged his painful red shoulders with her riding crop to add to her own sadistic pleasure as her orgasm grew and grew, and she came fantastically a few moments later in a climax that lasted over 30 seconds.

Mandy swatted Tim away from her pussy and got up off the bed, brandishing her riding crop as he kneeled down submissively before her.

Mandy and Tim were both naked in Mandy's bedroom on board the Nightmare Asylum flagship. Tim was covered all over in whip marks Mandy had given him and had cried several times like a complete wimp.

Tim was just a "normal" teenage boy who seemed to only want boring normal sex. Unfortunately for him he had been arranged to Mandy as her boyfriend and eventual husband, and Mandy demanded to be a sadistic dominatrix in her own sex life, so that made Tim her official submissive pain slut.

Mandy smiled a cruel savage smile as she advanced naked on Tim, swatting her riding crop in her hand eagerly. Tim trembled fearfully and grovelled down on his face before her, fearing her wrath. Mandy walked on him like a door mat, bending down to swat him between the legs as she trampled him.

"Stop blubbing you cry baby!" Mandy demanded, swatting his balls with all her might.

"P-please be satisfied with me Mistress Mandy," Tim pleaded in open terror of Egg's wrath.

"I said stop blubbing loser!" Mandy demanded and swatted his balls with sickening force.

Tim frantically tried to stop crying as his balls were swatted relentlessly and Mandy sneered at him and called him names.

Mandy spent quite a while kicking Tim's ass, making the pathetic loser cry like a little girl, before she felt horny again and ordered him to suck her pussy with all his strength.

Mandy gazed lovingly at her crying human punching bag as he finished giving her another great orgasm and felt a warm gooey feeling of sadistic love for the boy. She reached down and twisted his ear painfully, pulling him agonisingly up to eye level with her on the bed. She then kissed him passionately, feeling deeply in love with the crying wimp.

Tim was getting more fearful and submissive by the day now and the more humbled he became, the more Mandy found herself falling in love with her arranged suitor.

Mandy affectionately wiped the tears from his face and made out with him heavily. His tiny little dick gradually became hard as the heavy kissing continued and Mandy guided his penis inside her and let him fuck her the boring way he liked.

After both of them were all cummed out they lay in bed kissing softly, wrapped in each other's arms. Once Mandy got her sadistic rocks off she could be surprisingly tender and she was covering Tim's beaten face with soft kisses, which he seemed to greatly enjoy.

Tim was just getting fully relaxed when Egg psychically teleported herself into the room without warning. The room instantly filled with her distinctive exquisitely strong rotten meat and sewerage smell.

"Care to make it a three some sister?" Egg asked huskily in a gurgling phlegmy voice, maggots crawling out of her decomposing mouth as she spoke.

Mandy clapped her hands in delight and nodded. Egg peeled off her festering rags to expose her rancid maggoty naked body as Mandy slapped Tim out of his horrified screaming.

Egg crawled onto the bed, the sheets being caked with unholy filth wherever she touched them and Mandy spread her legs in readiness. Tim could only scream at what happened next...

***...

The next day Egg and Mandy giggled as they made jokes about Tim's tiny little dick.

"By Nurgle it was so small! I kept thinking is it in yet!" Egg giggled.

"I know right! I kept mistaking it for one of your maggots crawling inside me!" Mandy laughed, causing Egg to explode in a fit of giggles.

The small dick jokes had been going on all morning and they would most likely spend the rest of the day laughing about it.

The adopted step sisters giggled happily together, canoodling together in Egg's command throne on the ship's bridge. If not for the extremely adult topic they were giggling about, the pair seemed no different from any other giggling sisters in the galaxy.

Egg was born the daughter of the criminally insane Tzeentch mutant sorceress TigerLily Sevenson, the somewhat estranged legal wife of Luke Sevenson, born in wedlock and therefore a Sevenson Cartel member by birth. TigerLily had been a psyker of awesome power and her daughter Egg had inherited her own powers from her mother (only far more powerful).

Due to a terrible war, TigerLily's kids had been left in the care of Luke's sister Wendy and her then wife Octavia. The kids had bonded so strongly with Octavia that they considered her alone to be their "true" mother and Egg had forced the cartel to legally recognise Egg and her sister Violet to have been legally adopted by Octavia as her daughters.

As Wendy's daughter, Mandy had grown up with Octavia's children and until Wendy went and divorced Octavia they had all been one big happy family.

Egg and Mandy had always been exceptionally close sisters, and had grown up both worshipping Slaanesh and enjoying holy acts of incest the way Slaanesh recommends his faithful. Egg had then converted to worship Nurgle but the habits of a lifetime of incest had remained unchanged and Egg was still sexual with Mandy.

Outside of Mandy's naughty influence Egg was a chaste and pure little girl who wasn't sexual at all, but Mandy had a way of bringing out the worst in Egg and turning her into a brazen little slut as was the duty of every big sister.

Egg read Mandy's mind and poked out an ulcerous tongue at Mandy cheekily. Mandy sucked on the cheeky tongue and Egg giggled and told her that she was so naughty.

Mandy enjoyed the shockingly intense taste of Egg's exquisitely rancid flesh, filling Mandy's Slaanesh worshipping brain with the powerful sensations she craved. Egg in turn used her psychic powers to use the healing power of Nurgle to stop Mandy getting sick and it was a neat arrangement they had.

Mandy discreetly slipped a hand inside Egg's lice infested rags and had fun playing with her maggoty pussy as Egg gave little phlegmy gasps of pleasure.

Growing up together in the bat shit crazy Slaanesh worshipping Sevenson dynasty had given Egg and Mandy a truly wild childhood, full of bondage games and other lust filled activities inappropriate for children. The pair of them had been penetrated by pedophiles galore all through their childhood and had both experienced orgasms from Augusta and other siblings.

Egg bit her lip to hold in her scream as she came hard, squirting maggots and unholy pus-like juices all over Mandy's fingers.

Mandy retrieved her already festering hand and Egg healed it psychically and removed all the parasites and infection from Mandy's entire body.

Egg then slipped her own leprous hand inside Mandy's bright pink Slaaneshi panties and it was Mandy's turn to bite her lip as she came hard.

The sisters then snuggled together, leaning against each other as they both sighed in bliss. Mandy and Egg loved each other so much that they had secretly agreed to marry each other one day, it was impossible given the pressure they were both under to accept arranged marriages, but given the choice they would simply marry each other.

The canoodling sisters were then interrupted by a fearful acolyte who was kneeling before the throne.

"Master, your fiancé is sending you an astropathic communication," the acolyte mewled at Egg pitifully.

"Which one? Egg has like hundreds of political engagements," Mandy asked.

"Chaos Lord Huron Blackheart," the acolyte thing explained.

"I thought that Huron called off the engagement after Egg's natural fragrance was described to him?" Mandy pointed out.

Egg hushed Mandy and hurriedly activated the Astropathic display screen to talk to Huron Blackheart.

A huge screen hanging from the ceiling lit up at a command from Egg and the image of Chaos Lord Huron Blackheart's brutal face filled the screen. Huron was smiling evilly and inclined his head to the two sisters.

"Greetings ladies, you both are looking lovely as always," Huron said in a failed attempt at being charming.

"Hello Lord Huron," the sisters curtsied politely.

"Egg my DEAR fiancée, I think that it is time that we discuss the small matter of your dowery..." Lord Huron said greedily.

Egg gulped.

"I would be much obliged if you were to send the, ah, dowery, to me on a monthly basis from now on. No less than 500 thousand megatons of pure gold per month, every month, forever. This, ah, dowery, will enable me to keep my dear future mother-in-law Octavia comfortable, comfortable and SAFE," Lord Huron said with a horrible threatening smile.

"Yes my beloved groom, I will deliver the first dowery to you personally at New Badab as soon as I can," Egg agreed enthusiastically.

Lord Huron's smile collapsed and he frantically told the dangerous psychic super weapon that it really wasn't necessary for her to come ANYWHERE NEAR him on New Badab.

"I insist future husband, it's high time we met in person and got married. I'm really excited about CONSUMMATING the marriage on our wedding night, my maggoty vagina aches for your penetration!" Egg warned huskily, pulling off her rags and showing her naked body in all it's maggot covered pestilential glory.

Lord Huron took one look at Egg's naked body and immediately threw up violently at the thought of touching her with anything not covered by a hazmat suit.

Egg persisted in giving detailed descriptions of what she wanted to do with him in bed, and spread her legs for the camera and spread open her biohazard of a pussy to give him a view of the various things living inside it.

Lord Huron recoiled in disgust as Egg promised that she would find him and make love to him as soon as humanly possible and would follow him to the very ends of the galaxy if necessary to satisfy her lust for him.

Mandy suddenly saw what Egg was doing and giggled uncontrollably as Huron Blackheart got ever more alarmed at the thought of that maggoty super psyker being mad with lust for him and not taking no for an answer.

"Your mother might not survive if you don't keep your distance," Huron threatened openly.

"If my mother does not survive then I will not stop EVER in my determination to have you suck my pussy every hour on the hour!" Egg promised with chilling certainty.

Lord Huron was now looking distinctly green in the face and said, "you want Octavia, keep your maggoty pussy away from me and for a suitable price I will give her to you alive and unharmed."

"I'm listening," Egg said sweetly.

***...

Octavia squealed with joy at the sight of her beloved daughter Egg and tried to run over to her to wrap her in a frantic cuddle, but her husband's crab claw around her neck held her firmly and she couldn't budge him!

Egg was standing at the head of a column of giant Night Lord space marines in the giant room of a loading bay, terrible energies swirling around her in a blazing corona of green light. All around the loading bay were Red Corsairs chaos space marines, and all of them were backing away fearfully from Egg.

"Husband let go of my neck, I'm safe now that Egg's here, I want to cuddle my little girl," Octavia asked the Flesh Mistress agitatedly.

Octavia's husband did not loosen his grip even slightly but instead he carried Octavia towards Egg.

To Octavia's surprise Egg retreated away from the Flesh Mistress, her body language poised to kill at a moment's notice.

"Oh this is so silly! Don't be scared of the Flesh Mistress, he is my husband and your new step father," Octavia reassured her baby girl.

Egg did not let herself get anywhere near grabbing range of the Flesh Mistress but instead psychically levitated the Flesh Mistress and Octavia, and carried them back to the Nightmare Asylum through a docking tube.

Egg carried them deep inside the ship and deposited them inside a daemonic binding circle to stop them fleeing into the warp!

"EGG! What is the meaning of this? Give your mother a cuddle right now!" Octavia exclaimed frantically to her beloved little girl.

Egg had tears running down her face and was sobbing heavily, clearly desperate to cuddle Octavia but too afraid of something that was stopping her. Octavia's heart broke to see her little girl in tears and struggled frantically to escape her husband's grip, starting to get angry with him now.

"Husband let go!" Octavia demanded shrilly.

"The moment I let go Egg will obliterate me, you must talk her out of destroying me or my very existence will cease! If you love me then don't make me let go of your neck beloved!" The Flesh Mistress said passionately.

Octavia gasped in horror and immediately reprimanded Egg and demanded that she not try to harm her poor sweet husband!

The crying match that followed was tragic and heartbreaking to watch. It went on for many hours of weeping and begging, anger and tears. It was long but in the end Egg just wanted to be able to safely cuddle her mummy so badly that she agreed against her better judgment to promise not to harm the Flesh Mistress.

The Flesh Mistress let go of Octavia's neck and she ran with all her might and cuddled her precious little girl with all her might, tears flooding down her face.

The Flesh Mistress put an affectionate hand on Egg's tiny little shoulder, and Egg could only tremble in defeat as she wept in her mother's arms.

***...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9F

Augusta, Violet, Mandy, Egg, Octavia and the Flesh Mistress were all staring intently at Liling's pregnant belly, watching the occasional kick. Liling was now in the beginning of her second trimester and despite her insane antics the baby was still alive and now literally alive and kicking.

Liling's belly moved slightly as the baby gave another tiny little kick and all the girls present watched in complete fascination and "awwwwed" at the tiny movement.

Augusta and the Flesh Mistress were decidedly less fascinated by the occasional tiny belly movements but were still making a show of pretending to be fascinated.

The little family had grudgingly accepted the Flesh Mistress as Octavia's husband, mostly because Octavia got cross every time they didn't. It had been like 2 or 3 months now and Octavia was looking more and more like she wanted the marriage to last forever.

Mandy was technically not Octavia's step daughter anymore since Wendy divorced her, but Mandy would not be hindered in forever coming over to visit Octavia's family and everyone in the family still treated her like she was one of them. Mandy enthusiastically called the Flesh Mistress her Daddy and was the most accepting of Octavia's new husband out of all the kids.

Violet as a Slaanesh worshipper had been delighted to be the step daughter of a greater daemon of Slaanesh, but had rather changed this initial positive opinion when she caught the Flesh Mistress touching Violet's rape baby inappropriately.

Liling of course was absolutely jubilant to be the daughter-in-law of the depraved daemon, and absolutely adored him.

Egg of course hated the Flesh Mistress with a well deserved passion, and Augusta was neutral depending on his mood at the time.

What was absolutely without doubt was the fact that Octavia was utterly in love with the Flesh Mistress and would not tolerate open hostility towards him, so Octavia's kids had all had little choice but to accept their depraved new step father.

Octavia looked the happiest anyone had ever seen her. She was forever smiling and had a happy energy about herself, a clear sign that the sex she was getting must be absolutely AMAZING.

Augusta had of course heard about the legendary sexual prowess of the greater daemons of Slaanesh, but to get his mother smiling like that meant that if anything the rumours of their bedroom ability was an UNDERSTATEMENT!

Augusta sighed returned his attention to the happy females that were all gazing at Liling's belly in the sitting room of Octavia's apartment down on the surface of the chaos daemon world of Alpha Plus Sanctuary.

Alpha Plus Sanctuary was an absolutely filthy place, a former imperial planet that Egg had claimed as her own personal domain and dedicated to the chaos god Nurgle. The planet was covered almost 99 percent by oceans of sewerage pus and other liquid foulness, and covered by a widely scattered archipelago of tiny putrid islands.

The air of the planet was technically breathable, but the smell would beg to differ that it was in anyway safe to breathe. It stank so bad that all the buildings needed huge air filtration systems just to keep the smells tolerable. The many islands were home to multitudes of pestilential chaos cultists of Nurgle and the entire place was infested with daemons of Nurgle.

Bad as it might stink, the planet was also astonishingly rich in petrochemicals, specifically "natural" gas. The entire place was like a reeking fart and the ocean floors of the oceans of sewerage trapped astonishing amounts of fart gas under the layers of turdy sediments.

The Wong family had erected mighty gas rigs in the oceans and had a thriving petrochemical industry based on this gas, making them an absolute fortune. This gas and petroleum products was then mostly exported to New Badab, Sarum, Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 and various other daemon worlds in or close to the Maelstrom, earning the Wong family vast amounts of wealth.

As heir to this petrochemical corporate empire, Tim Wong was rich enough to be arranged to Mandy Sevenson, and the merging of these two great families was causing feverish excitement (though not so much for Tim and Mandy themselves).

The siblings had taken it in turns trying out Tim in bed during threesomes with Mandy (sometimes foursomes or even more), and they were a bit disappointed to be honest. Augusta had fucked Tim in the asshole many times in between fucking Mandy but Tim had just cried the entire time. He was completely reluctant to suck Augusta's cock and had been too limp to give anal to Augusta!

Egg even had to use her psychic powers just to keep Tim's penis erect when she fucked him, he just couldn't maintain any sort of erection in her presence!

Violet had at least been able to keep him erect without psychic help, and he didn't seem to object to fucking Violet, turned on by the Slaanesh worshipping mutant hottie. Violet actually seemed to like Tim better than Mandy did and was bonding with him warmly.

Augusta felt horny thinking about sex and looked at his sisters gathered around Liling. Normally he would just fuck Liling in this situation, but as her tummy was currently being used for the "awwwing" pleasure of all the females, he would have to fuck one of his sister instead.

Egg and Violet, both of them psykers, turned their heads to look at him, reading his mind. They both looked irritated for some reason and shook their heads.

Augusta shrugged and grabbed Mandy, unzipping his fly and mouth fucking her in front of the family without even asking first. Mandy made grumpy noises of protest but Augusta ignored the protests and raped her mouth cheerfully.

Suddenly Augusta found himself psychically levitated away from Mandy and floating in mid air. He turned his gaze to Egg, who now had magenta energy glowing around her disfigured head.

"I don't take kindly to people raping Mandy against her will," Egg said crankily.

Egg then psychically stretched Augusta's cock hideously and tied it in a knot!

Augusta was then dropped to the floor and he bellowed in pain as the 3 girls resumed "awwwing" at the tiny little kicks in Liling's tummy.

***...

Tim Wong almost wept in relief when he discovered that tonight's threesome guest was Violet rather than one of the other two! Having a hot Slaaneshi mutant girl join them was the "fun" type of threesome with one guy and two hot girls.

Violet read his mind and blushed happily.

Tim and Mandy were already naked in bed, and Tim currently had his hands securely tied behind his back with bright pink ropes. Violet had just entered the bedroom through the doorway and was wearing a provocative pink dress with very low cleavage.

Tim admired Violet as she stripped naked out of her clothes, she was really pretty. She was a tall and elegant girl, with long legs and nice tits. She was Egg's Slaanesh worshipping biological older sister by a different father, with elegant pretty bird feet and gorgeous light blue feathers for hair. She was a really gentle and sweet girl, shy and nice to be around.

Violet blushed absolutely scarlet as Tim thought these thoughts, she was a telepath and could read the minds of others. She smiled shyly as Tim admired her.

Tim was kneeling down submissively on the bed, his arms tied but his legs free to let him walk around. Mandy stood over him brandishing an especially painful riding crop and Tim by now knew to remain submissively knelt at her feet like a good boy.

Violet got down on her hands and knees and crawled onto the bed so provocatively that Tim got an instant erection from the sight of it. Violet crawling up to Mandy and submissively started kissing her feet with soft erotic moans.

Mandy very securely tied Violet up with her hands behind her back, with elegant rope work covering Violet's chest but leaving her boobs carefully bare. Tim was now so erect that it was painful, terribly turned on!

When Violet was completely tied up Mandy kissed her erotically, making Tim's erection so hard that it felt ready to explode. Tim trembled all over with lust, silently thanking Slaanesh for the gift of hot girls.

"Kiss each other!" Mandy ordered Tim and Violet.

"Yes Mistress Mandy!" Tim said in complete enthusiasm and joyfully made out with the extremely hot girl.

Violet slipped her tongue in Tim's mouth and Tim got so excited that he prematurely ejaculated all over Violet's rope clad naked belly.

Violet moaned brazenly at being cummed on and kissed Tim with renewed passion. The kissing felt so wonderful even despite having already had an ejaculation and Tim very quickly got a new erection over Violet.

Mandy started spanking both of them with her riding crop as they kissed, and for once Tim didn't mind his smarting ass cheeks, with beautiful gorgeous Violet kissing him he would gladly endure an entire night of spankings.

Violet seemed to be drinking in his thoughts and was blushing terribly and kissing him ever more frantically as he thought such nice things about her.

"I like you too," a shy psychic voice whispered in his mind, and Tim gazed into Violet's eyes in wonder.

Tim had a wonderful time that night, fucking Violet in bondage over and over again, watching the lesbian antics of Mandy and Violet, and repeatedly fucking Mandy as Violet watched. It was the truly lovely type of threesome, just Tim and a pair of really hot sisters.

Tim came inside both girls more times than he could count and it was absolutely fantastic!

***...

Violet felt all romantic and fluttery as she fussed over her rape baby Patrick. Her son Patrick clearly got most of his facial features from his father the pedophile who had raped her, but for once Violet was too happy to even be bothered by the face of her rapist on her own baby.

Violet had a frightful crush on Tim Wong, she just couldn't stop thinking about him. He was rich, handsome, smart and absolutely charming in the way he thought about her. Oh Slaanesh he was so cute!

Violet couldn't wait for the next threesome with Tim, oh dear she was so frightfully smitten!

Violet started hyperventilating and had to calm herself very forcefully to stabilise her breathing rate. Violet knew that Tim was Mandy's, but she so badly wished that he could be hers!

Violet was not a Sevenson, she was nothing apart from the fact of being Egg's half sister. Violet's father was a lowly traitor imperial navy rating named Sigmund Smith and was a bottom crawling lowlife. The only thing Sigmund had had going for him was that TigerLily the Tzeentch psyker had in the past been very hard up to find a single man willing to marry a mutant and Sigmund was such a man and was hot enough to not make TigerLily want to turn gay in disgust...

Pretty much a bottom feeding low life father, and a mutant mother who was scraping the bottom of the barrel to find anyone who would walk down the aisle with her. A fairytale romance if ever she had heard one!

TigerLily had given Violet's father the flick like a piece of trash as soon as someone better came along, and Violet was the fruits of this very brief less than fairytale romance. TigerLily herself came from a solidly middle class family of lowly mutants, and only by her psychic powers had she been able to claw her way to power and into the bed of Luke Sevenson.

Luke and TigerLily had been turbulently married, briefly divorced and now remarried ever since Violet was a baby. The marriage union of Luke and TigerLily had conceived Egg as Luke's legitimate firstborn heir apparent, and poor Violet had simply been the kid left over from an ill advised earlier marriage.

The kind Octavia had raised Violet alongside Egg and treated her like the others, and even very recently adopting her, but except for the kindness of others Violet really was a nobody.

Augusta, Mandy and Egg had all been very very kind to Violet and had accepted her as being their sister, raising her up to move amongst the ruling upper class Sevenson dynasty, but at the end of the day Violet was not a member of any upper class family.

While Mandy was arranged to Tim Wong (and Egg was arranged to a multitude of chaos lords simultaneously for political purposes), Violet had no one set up for her, no powerful families wanted their sons to marry Violet.

Violet sighed bitterly at the unfairness of the class system. She knew from reading minds that Mandy would have dumped Tim after the very first date if her mother Wendy Sevenson would let her get away with it. Violet also knew that Tim was utterly terrified of Mandy and only endured her out of family obligation (and to some extent because Mandy was really hot).

Mandy and Tim were unhappily matched together and completely incompatible sexually as well as incompatible by personality and temperament. Given a choice in the matter they would have chosen other people.

Given a choice Tim would choose Violet!

Violet sighed wonderfully at this simple fact. She knew from reading Tim's mind that he was completely infatuated with her. He was forever thinking romantically about her, fantasising about having the freedom to marry Violet instead of Mandy!

Violet could not stop thinking about Tim and was forever begging Mandy to let her have threesomes with him. The way he kissed Violet and made such wonderful love to her was so perfect, and Violet wanted more with each passing day.

Violet sighed, if only Tim could be her's.

***...

Far away on the Dark Mechanicum petrochemical mining world of Tazakeo Prime the last of the great hydrocarbon oceans on the planet was finally empty!

This was an unprecedented disaster for the forces of Chaos around the Maelstrom, a disaster that could possibly bring the forces of chaos to their knees!

For ten thousand years the deep hydrocarbon oceans of Tazakeo Prime had been pumped mercilessly to provide petrochemicals for the forces of chaos. It had been originally over 99 percent covered in very deep oceans of hydrocarbons and had for ten thousand years provided over half of all the petrochemicals used by the forces of chaos in and around the Maelstrom.

Tazakeo Prime had given and given without end, supplying the chaos war effort bountifully ever since the Horus Heresy, but at long last it had nothing left to give.

The vast refineries covering the entire surface of Tazakeo Prime juddered to a painful halt as they suddenly had nothing left to process. Some below ground hydrocarbons remained of course, thick tar sands that formed the dry ocean floor that was all that remained, but compared to the sheer volume the planet had formerly processed these reserves were pitiful.

The Wong family did not know it yet, but they were about to have a VERY good year of profits as the price of petrochemicals skyrocketed.

The Wongs were about to become rich beyond their wildest dreams.

***...

Out in the middle of the oceans of sewerage, Joseph Wong sat in the office of one of the many large gas rigs he owned.

A few months ago Joseph had branched out from his former job as the Chief Chemical Engineer of Talon Corp Chemicals and had founded his own company "Wong Petrochemicals" after a difference of opinion with the Talon Corp Chemicals executives about the direction the company should be taking.

Talon Corp Chemicals were generalists who dabbled in a little bit of everything and had originally been a company that manufactured synthetic fabrics for clothing, military uniforms and ballistic fibre vests. The company had branched out into chemical weapons, explosives and other military application chemicals but had made only a hesitant push into petrochemicals.

Joseph had tried to tell the executives that the company should focus more on the petrochemical industry and gas mining, but they had insisted on remaining a generalist company. More fool them.

Joseph had founded his own gas mining and processing company and had leased the mining rights of all the richest deposits on the entire planet for the next 99 years! Now Joseph was a billionaire overnight and Talon Corp Chemicals was sorry they hadn't listened to him earlier!

Tazakeo Prime had finally run out of hydrocarbons just as Joseph had known it eventually would and the chaos forces supply of fuel hydrocarbons was now less than half of what it had been a mere month ago. The price of the remaining hydrocarbons available to the chaos forces was now steadily increasing as demand far exceeded available supply and Wong Petrochemicals could not pump the gas up fast enough to meet all the new demands.

Joseph rubbed his hands together greedily as he surveyed his magnificent gas rig. This rig was sitting above the single largest methane gas deposit on the entire planet of Alpha Plus Sanctuary. The gas was identical to a (really loathsome) human fart, a combination of methane, hydrogen, nitrogen, hydrogen sulphide and a few other gases. On its own this gas was perfectly good for running an engine, but with a bit of refining it became absolutely wonderful high grade fuel.

Joseph was now building additional rigs and refineries all over the planet and his profits were growing exponentially! This was going to be a VERY good year!

***...

Chaos Sorceress Lord Egg Sevenson sighed as yet another of her politically motivated fiancés showed up in her throne room wanting fuel hydrocarbons.

"Let us get married at once", demanded Chaos Lord Paxton Tsao of the Alpha Legion.

Egg paused, reading the mind of Lord Paxton Tsao. It was immediately obvious that he was not even remotely interested in Egg in any sort of romantic sense, he was simply so desperate for fuel that he was willing to marry Egg just to get a guaranteed long term supply of hydrocarbons for his warband.

Egg put it to him bluntly, "I can read your mind, you don't have any desire for me except for my wealth! This is hardly an ideal motivation for a marriage."

"You are one to talk, engaged as you are to hundreds of different Chaos Lords at the same time to build political alliances. Drop all this subterfuge about marrying for anything other than mutual gain." Lord Paxton Tsao retorted.

"Fine then, if you are so pragmatic then what exactly do I gain from marrying you?" Egg asked acidly.

"Marry me and you gain a vastly powerful army, I control over two hundred and fifty thousand tanks, over two hundred and twenty thousand motorised artillery units and tens of thousands of battalions of mechanised chaos cultist infantry, on top of the more than an entire chapter of Alpha Marines chaos space marines I control." Lord Paxton began.

"All of which can't function without hydrocarbon fuels. What you offer me is completely useless without me providing all the fuel. At the moment your vast armies are completely useless without fuel," Egg pointed out in interruption.

"You would do well to join with me, I have the strength to keep your loved ones safe, my forces are neither incompetent nor poorly trained. Under my watch your precious Octavia will never be kidnapped again," Lord Paxton Tsao said boldly.

"I'm not saying no but I'm also not saying yes, at least not yet. I am not yet old enough to get married, you will have to at least wait until I come of age," Egg said diplomatically.

"Then I and my entire army and war fleet will remain here on Alpha Plus Sanctuary until you come of age," Lord Paxton Tsao said bluntly.

"Suit yourself, we have some lovely hotels for you and your men to rent, the local economy will welcome the extra business," Egg retorted.

"You would make your own fiancé stay in a hotel?" Lord Paxton asked in mock outrage.

"You my dear fiancé may stay in my palace as a guest but your vast armies will need to stay elsewhere, I haven't the room here," Egg allowed.

"And you will give my armies the fuel they need?" Lord Paxton pressed.

"You may BUY the fuel from the Wong Petrochemicals company the same as anyone else," Egg said inflexibly.

Lord Paxton snarled and stormed out of the throne room in a rage.

Egg had barely an hour of peace before a new chaos lord was in her throne room demanding to marry her and be given free fuel. Egg grumbled to herself in impatient exasperation.

***...

Augusta Sevenson was slightly surprised to find the neophytes from at least a dozen different chaos space marine warbands joining himself and the other Sevenson night lord neophytes in the training centre one morning. Yesterday there had been less than a dozen and a few weeks ago they hadn't had any of these guests.

With the recent crippling fuel shortages, down on their luck chaos lords with a political engagement to Egg had been swarming to the planet like flies to try to mooch fuel from Egg.

Most of them had run out of fuel to leave and were simply stranded here until fuel prices dropped back down to affordable prices. The star ships ran on deuterium and other nuclear fusion fuels, but the vehicles needed to get these men and their supplies back to waging war almost all ran on hydrocarbons as a fuel source.

The planet was fast becoming flooded with armed forces and they were starting to get restless in the sight of so many gas rigs pumping out fuel that they couldn't afford.

Augusta and his Night Lord Neophytes were now training alongside the neophytes of all these other warbands, and it was getting... interesting.

The morning battle practice today was an absolute chaotic mess as the Iron Warriors neophytes simply fortified themselves in cover so well that no one could budge them out of it, and the World Eater neophytes were even worse, psychotically charging anyone and everyone and getting into savage punch ups that disrupted the company level tactics they were supposed to be focusing on.

The Word Bearer neophytes insisted on summoning daemons, which wasn't allowed and quickly turned the nonlethal battle practice into a fight for dear life as the daemons tried to kill people!

The Alpha Legion neophytes seemed to be hiding near the toilets and ambushing everyone who went to pee, which was a dick move even for the forces of chaos, and the Violators neophytes were ignoring the battle and simply sodomising each other off in a quiet corner!

The Black Legion neophytes seemed to be the only ones playing by the rules, and the Night Lords (including Augusta's Sevenson faction) were all cheating shamelessly at every opportunity!

The drill sergeants were all going mental as this debacle got worse over time and soon every team except the Black Legion and Iron Warriors had been disqualified for cheating or for otherwise not doing the battle practice properly.

After a lot of shouting drill sergeants later, the various faction's neophytes were engaged in firing range exercises and things went well until the damn World Eaters started punching everyone, and was further disrupted by yet more daemon summoning by the damn Word Bearers...

Many mishaps later, the neophytes were all gathered together for the evening meal, and Augusta was joined at the table by Liling, who sat on his lap.

The evening meal consisted of bowls of Talon Corp Chemicals synthetic nutrient paste and plates of synthetic tofu and synthetic rice, pretty much the only things produced on this loathsome planet that were actually safe to eat. This food was extremely bland but contained everything the body needs.

"This tastes like shit!" a World Eater neophyte bellowed and put his fist through the table in a rage.

"Aye, it tastes like a Night Lord's mum!" an Alpha Legion neophyte agreed.

"No it doesn't! Augusta's mum tastes WAY better than this synthetic food," Liling announced in a misguided attempt to defend the honour of how Octavia tastes.

The other neophytes roared with laughter and all made jokes about tasting Augusta's mum.

"Well what do YOUR mums taste like?" Augusta asked the other neophytes.

"We are not incestuous freaks who eat out our own mothers you mother fucker!" an Alpha Legion neophyte mocked him.

"Speak for yourself, personally my mum tastes like salmon and yeast," one of the Violator neophytes announced to the group.

"You disgust me you Slaaneshi pervert!" raged a World Eater neophyte.

"EVERYTHING disgusts you you philistine!" the Violator retorted.

"You are a filthy homosexual mother fucker," the World Eater spat.

"Homosexual and mother fucker are mutually exclusive, a homosexual would fuck their father rather than their mother you brutish troglodyte," the Violator mocked.

The World Eater responded by punching the Violator and the ensuing punch up was extremely entertaining to watch.

"This is really nice", Liling said happily as the punch up escalated into a gun battle.

Augusta agreed, this was lovely.

***...

Hilda's heart was all a flutter as around her she did witness a veritable army of most manly Knights!

Hilda felt like such a brazen harlot but in the presence of so much knightliness her legs did verily most stubbornly protest against all endeavours that they be closed! The Knights of many different heraldry did most warmly welcome Hilda's such promiscuous advances, and did penetrate her most forcefully with their giant fleshy lances!

Hilda thanked the very saints of heaven that she still be without child, though not for lack of trying these past months. Sir Augusta had succeeded in making most maidens be with child, but Hilda's womb had most barrenly refused to grow Sir Augusta's seed, and that left her belly flat to entice so many giant knights!

Hilda had most brazenly entered the inn the knights did bed in, and did go knocking door to door like some rudest harlot! She simply could not restrain herself in the midst of so many knights most giant, and the knights did not protest at all the boldness of her advances!

"Oh most handsome knight, thy manhood dost defeat me! Though knightliness does complete my fleshy joy!" Hilda moaned most passionately.

"Fuck you are so hot blondie! Feel free to jump on my manhood any time!" the handsome knight did reply most charmingly.

Hilda could not reply through the vocality of her moans and screams as another wondrous pleasure did engulf her very loins.

The handsome knight did then proceed to pound her loins with such excess of vigour that the mighty fleshy pleasures did most endlessly repeat and Hilda could only shudder bodily through her never ending screams.

For eternity the heaven of the loins did just continue, and it felt another lifetime when they ceased. Hilda could but lay there, twitching on the bed, her fleshy joy so utterly complete.

"You are a great root blondie, I love a good screamer like you. I wouldn't mind seeing more of you," the knight did say affectionately.

"Dost thou mean to court me? I should like that most enthusiastically!" Hilda did dare to say, with a tremble in her voice.

"Um, sure I guess, I usually just fuck random sluts as one night stands so I'm single. You are a lot tighter than the usual Slaaneshi sluts I usually sleep with and I love the way you scream. I'm happy to date you blondie," the knight said most romantically, setting Hilda's heart ablaze.

Hilda was so overjoyed that she did kiss him on the mouth, but was then most dismayed to feel a most hot burning in her lips and Hilda did let voice a scream of most dire torment!

***...

Alpha Legion neophyte Demetrio Acosta carried his new girlfriend (he still didn't actually know her name) to the medical laboratory of a local greater daemon of Slaanesh who was said to be able to make women resistant to space marine acidic venom.

Demetrio was feeling quite excited today, this girl was a great root and had a natural hotness about her that wasn't fake or artificial like the Slaaneshi floozies. Just an honest girl the way nature intended, and so gloriously tight.

The bizarre way she talked was extremely hot and exotic, something about having her praise his "most intimidating lance of knightly flesh" was strangely addictive to listen to. It was just so different from the other sluts

Yes, he felt confident that he would have a lot of fun with this girl.

***...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10F

Liling couldn't seem to locate her non-pregnant duck weirdos, they had apparently all gone AWOL ever since the freeloading chaos warbands started squatting on Alpha Plus Sanctuary. This was really annoying as they had been the ones who did all the actual chores the past few months and the pregnant ones seemed disinclined to do anything much at all, claiming that pregnant women had to "rest".

Liling grumbled as she cooked for not only herself and Augusta, but also for the pregnant duck weirdos. Now that they were pregnant to Augusta they seemed to have "claimed" him and were now openly competing with Liling for sex and attention!

"Damsel Liling, dost thou know when the dashing Sir Augusta shall return to us?" one of the maidens asked.

"How about you get up off your pregnant ass and help me cook, then I will have spare time to find out!" Liling shouted crossly at the freeloading cock stealer.

"What is thou cooking?" the woman asked indecisively.

"Grox stew with synthetic rice and nutrient paste", Liling explained.

"To handle yonder meat of uncooked Grox dragon does verily give me morning sickness most frightful," the woman replied back.

Liling trembled with jealous rage, she herself hadn't gotten morning sickness even ONCE! Liling decided to live vicariously and walked into the other room and painfully dragged the yelping woman into the kitchen by a badly pinched and twisted nipple.

"Cut this meat up the same size as these chunks here you lazy bitch", Liling commanded the duck weirdo.

The sulking woman obeyed reluctantly and Liling rang up Augusta to find out where he was.

"Oh I finished training early, I'm just visiting a brothel to fuck a whore. They have a great new batch of teenage girls, they are like twice or three times as hot as you are, it's fantastic!" Augusta said with no shame whatsoever.

"Well ok, have fun but keep some cum in the tank for me when you get home," Liling said unhappily.

"No promises, this girl is so fucking hot that I nearly came at the very sight of her," Augusta said with no regard at all for sparing Liling's feelings.

Liling was then listening to the dial tone as Augusta hung up on her and she was left standing there with a muscle twitching violently in one side of her face.

Liling was then interrupted by the sounds of the duck weirdo throwing up violently all over the floor. Liling carefully scooped up all the sick and vindictively added it to Augusta's serving of the stew.

***...

While Liling was having marital problems, Octavia had never been more happily married in her entire life. Her wonderful husband was SO good in bed that it made all past sexual partners completely crap in comparison.

Octavia lay twitching on her husband's lap in bondage, completely witless from the sheer raw mass of pleasure she had just experienced. Her mouth was locked open in a muscle cramp, holding her face all scrunched up in her distinctive "orgasm face" expression. Octavia had been in unimaginably hard orgasm for such a long time that her muscles had agonisingly cramped into holding the position.

A combination of semen and drool was flowing out of Octavia's open mouth and she felt more sexually satisfied than mortals were ever meant to feel.

Octavia simply napped for a while in her husband's wonderful lap, feeling utterly safe and comfortable. As she napped her husband pleasured her in her dreams, this was absolute heaven!

Eventually her husband tickled her awake just the way she absolutely loved and he spent a long time kissing her until she was all but comatose with romantic bliss.

Octavia was carried to the bathroom and given an exquisitely tickly soapie wash inside and out, all the while still in bondage, her arms tied behind her head in the over arm position. Octavia was now in bondage so much that she couldn't remember the last time she was able to really move her arms or legs, it had been a month at least since she was last completely out of bondage.

Her husband the Flesh Mistress carried her around everywhere he went, not letting her out his presence at any time. He hand fed her every meal, he washed her by his own hand, and when he was working he strapped her to his pelvis and abdomen, with at least two of his many cocks in each of her lower holes, letting him have all 4 arms free to do his medical work, fucking her nonstop the entire time!

The only time she ever had her arms untied was when Egg or one of the other children wanted a cuddle from her or something similar like that that required the use of her arms, but her legs were still at least loosely tied up at these times. He would often untie her legs to fuck her or pleasure her or wash and toilet her, but at these times her arms were always bound.

And oh how much he tickled her! Tickles in bondage was Octavia's very idea of heaven, and her husband was the best and hardest damn tickler she had ever had in her entire life! Oh it was such bliss!

Octavia really was in her own personal heaven, tied up constantly, pleasured beyond her most insane dreams every waking moment by an intoxicatingly perfect husband who scratched all her itches and was flawlessly perfect in treating her the way she desired most at every single moment.

Octavia sighed in heavenly bliss as her husband whispered in her ear about how wonderful her children were and offering charming and humble suggestions about what he merely suggested in his own humble opinion might be good for her children to do, especially Egg.

Octavia nodded in agreement, Egg SHOULD use her psychic powers to do more to help the cause of Slaanesh! It was perfectly reasonable for Octavia to nag Egg into capturing a few hundred thousand Eldar to sacrifice to Slaanesh!

"But MUM! I worship Nurgle now, why would I give any more Eldar souls to greedy Slaanesh! I won't do it and I will destroy that fucking greater daemon if he doesn't stop trying to manipulate you into manipulating me!" Egg's psychic voice exclaimed in Octavia's mind.

Octavia was so upset by these cruel words that she started to cry. Her husband tried to comfort her so wonderfully but his perfect behaviour just reminded her of how mean Egg was being and she sobbed all the harder.

Egg teleported into the room in a flash and the Flesh Mistress put Octavia down on the floor, untied her arms and stepped back like a perfect gentleman to give her and Egg some space.

***...

Egg Sevenson glared at the Flesh Mistress with disease clouded eyeballs as she cuddled her mum Octavia, trying to soothe her tears. Egg felt so utterly trapped and manipulated!

Egg had never seen her mum look so happy as she had ever since marrying the foul Flesh Mistress. Given the mostly pain filled life mum had had, seeing her finally find some genuine happiness was so precious that it secretly made Egg weep to see it. Egg loved her sweet silly Mum to death and would never be able to bring herself to hurt her.

At the moment the Flesh Mistress was being absolutely perfect for Mum, the spouse Mum had been desiring ever since converting to worship Slaanesh. The Flesh Mistress was consistently focusing on all of Mum's most deeply seeded sexual and emotional needs, building her up emotionally and satisfying her sexual needs to the point where her nymphomania was actually SATIATED!

Mum was holistically happy, emotionally fulfilled and in her own personal heaven. If Egg were to remove or reduce the Flesh Mistress from her life then Egg would be ripping Mum Octavia out of heaven and sending her crashing down to a hell of heartbreak and pain.

Egg simply couldn't bring herself to do this!

The Flesh Mistress now held Mum's HAPPINESS in his depraved hands and Egg was not cunning enough to find a solution out of this horrible trap that wouldn't crush Mum's happiness in the process.

Mum's cuddles felt so wonderfully warm and soft on Egg's diseased skin, Mum's tears running down Egg's back as they fell from her eyes onto Egg's shoulder.

Egg felt so utterly defeated, she couldn't stand to make her kind sweet innocent mother cry anymore. With a big sigh Egg apologised for making Mum cry and went through the emotionally painful process of making up with her, Egg's own tears adding to Octavia's as they cuddled and cried like the emotional softies they both were at heart.

Egg didn't give in to the Flesh Mistress's "suggestions" about sacrificing souls to Slaanesh, at least not this time, but this crying spat was very emotionally draining and Egg could not endure too many more before she simply gave in to save herself all this emotionally tiring mess.

Slowly but surely Egg was being worn down, slowly but surely the Flesh Mistress was gaining control of Egg.

***...

Violet Smith the adopted daughter of Octavia was smiling ear to ear under her hazmat suit helmet as the wonderful Tim Wong showed her around one of the colossal sea gas rigs his family owned.

They were walking around outside along one of the innumerable painted metal walkways that crisscrossed the mighty rig in a huge tangle of walkways that accessed every part of the rig. Violet leaned on a railing and gazed in wonder at the sheer brutal SIZE of the gas rig.

It was easily hundreds of meters across and over 50 meters tall, all painted in various high visibility colours and clearly marked all over with signs and colour coded shapes to tell workers where various things were located. It had a huge landing pad on the roof and a port facility down at the water line to let huge gas tanker ships dock.

Tim was currently explaining that the rig was self powered by a huge very cheap thermoplasma generator that used materials extracted from the sewerage ocean itself as fuel, cutting expenses.

"How did your father build something this big so quickly?" Violet asked in amazement.

"This is not our first rig, merely our biggest currently completed rig. Our first rig was tiny in comparison, but after the price of gas went up we made enough money to expedite construction on these bigger rigs. The Dark Mechanicum builds them at their local island shipyard facility and floats them out here for us, it just costs a lot more to do it fast like this," Tim explained enthusiastically.

"How does it work?" Violet asked.

"It is sitting above one of the largest methane deposits on the entire planet, all trapped under the sea floor sediment. It has a huge drill hole with a pipe in it leading down to the gas. The sediment layers were then fracked to open up all the gas pockets to the drill hole for extraction. The rig uses a giant electric motor to pump the gas out into storage tanks hidden down below the waterline on the rig. Gas tanker ships then come and take the gas away," Tim explained proudly.

"Does it make a lot of money?" Violet asked.

"It does, it is extremely profitable and this rig is just one of many. We want to eventually build thousands of them all over the planet, the Dark Mechanicum simply can't build that many as fast as we want them to. It's very frustrating," Tim explained.

Violet goggled at the thought of so many rigs all pumping out gas, it sounded incredible.

"My father is now second only to the Sevenson Cartel and local Dark Mechanicum in wealth. The Sevenson Cartel is only richer because they have Egg transmuting rock into gold each day, without Egg they would already be second to my father in monetary wealth." Tim said showing off.

"But how can that be?" Violet asked in astonishment.

"Because of how bad the hydrocarbon shortage is getting now. People of chaos all over the Maelstrom still use internal combustion engines for 90 percent of ground based transport because hydrocarbons used to be so cheap. People everywhere are dying, the farm machinery can't run, the factories can't deliver goods, the mines can't transport what they dig up, assuming they even have enough electric mining machines to dig anything up at all without hydrocarbons. Any hydrocarbons like our gas that can be used to run an engine is rapidly increasing in price as emergency stockpiles run out," Tim explained.

"Oh Slaanesh! That's so terrible!" Violet exclaimed in dismay.

"Terrible yes, but my family needs this", Tim said, and added in his thoughts "maybe if we get enough money I won't need to marry into the Sevensons, maybe I could just marry for love instead."

Violet blushed bright crimson and hugged Tim feeling so wonderfully fluttery.

Tim held Violet by the hand and walked on with her, holding her hand the entire time. Violet trembled with happiness, knowing that it was naughty to be holding hands with Mandy's arranged boyfriend like this but not wanting it to stop for even a moment.

The pair of secret lovers entered into a decontamination airlock that led into the air sealed interior of the mighty gas rig facility, and closed the door behind them. They were alone together, desiring privacy in this highly remote and secluded location. The decontamination chamber sprayed harsh disinfectants and cleaning agents all over their hazmat suits as well as every surface of the room, taking a full 5 minutes to complete a thorough decontamination cycle to remove all traces of the nasties of Nurgle from the outside air.

The pair entered into the facility and stripped out of their hazmat suits, handing them to a Wong Petrochemicals worker behind a counter in a room that acted as a cloakroom for hazmat suits. The facility was fully staffed by carefully chosen highly trained chaos worshippers but was still sparsely populated enough to offer a lot of privacy.

The pair discretely made their way to a deserted area of the rig, desiring somewhere totally private, entering the corporate executive office that Joseph Wong used on the rare occasion that he visited this particular gas rig. As the son of the company owner, Tim was allowed into all areas without question and he led Violet into his father's office and locked the door behind them.

Violet was all dolled up to the max, looking as provocative as she dared in the cleavage heavy pink dress that Tim liked, with a full make over for the date and every last follicle of body hair shaved off with great care. She knew from reading his mind that Tim thought she looked absolutely gorgeous today and this knowledge made her feel absolutely wonderful.

Tim himself was wearing a fine black silk suit and dark red tie, with polished black shoes and his hair gelled to look smart and executive. He looked every inch like the corporate executive his father was grooming him to be and his subtle cologne gave Violet thrills of pleasure. He was clean shaven, clear skinned and look so yummy that Violet just wanted to eat him up!

Violet trembled as Tim walked up to her, he held her face with a perfectly manicured hand and with a quiet authority he kissed her wonderfully. Violet was absolute putty in his hands, so flustered that she could hardly move and offering no resistance at all as he kissed her so commandingly yet with such gentleness.

Violet had thrills running up and down her spine as he kept kissing her, she was tingling all over with excitement. He ran a hand down her back and she felt paralysed with yearning, completely transfixed by him.

Tim did not race to strip her naked, but just savoured the kissing, kissing her for a full half hour, gradually moving her to sit down on an executive black leather lounge at the side of the office.

Long long after Violet had completely and totally surrendered to the wonderful kisses, Tim finally started to very slowly remove her clothing, as she lay hypnotised by desire for him. She shuddered as he exposed her breasts to the air, her slightly blue pigmented nipples fully erect and longing to be sucked.

Tim stripped her down completely and she sat naked on his lap, himself still fully clothed. Tim kissed and sucked the side of her neck wonderfully from behind and held her breasts softly but firmly in his hands, driving her wild.

Violet was all wet now and she fully relaxed into the wonderful neck kisses and boob groping, going limp as a boned fish in his lap as he did such wonderful things to her. The hands explored her body, making her sigh deeply in bliss.

Tim gently played a fingertip over her wet pussy and she groaned deeply, it felt so good and she was yearning so deeply for ever more. Tim slowly laid her down on the lounge and he very carefully removed his immaculate suit and tie, stripping down naked to show his fully erect penis!

Violet moaned her head off as he penetrated her and wrapped her legs around him as he made such wonderful love to her. It was gentle and very tender, with a lot of kissing and loving words.

Violet felt his loving thoughts in her mind as he made such perfect love to her and she covered his face in kisses in between her moaning gasps.

When orgasm finally came it completely blew her mind and her entire body contracted tightly as she felt his cum spurt inside her.

"Oh Slaanesh Tim I love you so much!" Violet panted as she came down from orgasm, "love you so utterly much."

Tim kissed her and without even pulling out of her he proceeded to just make out with her for a very long time.

***...

As the various protagonists had sex, the already precarious political situation was once again unbalancing fast towards full scale war as the hydrocarbon shortage continued to get worse.

90 percent of the farmers of the various daemon worlds of the Maelstrom now couldn't operate any farming machinery and couldn't transport what food they did manage to produce. The populations in many parts of the Maelstrom were starving and endless waves of economic refugees were migrating en mass aboard space ships to those few planets that still had food and/or fuel.

These waves of migration were triggering terrible wars and in many cases the migrants themselves were heavily armed and literally invaded the planets they moved to.

The various Ork worlds in the Maelstrom were being invaded by endless hoards of lost and the damned, coveting the Orkoid oil squigs and squig based agriculture of these places. This in turn was triggering waves of Ork migration as Orks displaced by chaos invasion in turn invaded economically crippled daemon worlds.

The Hrud were migrating too in the wake of all this chaotic violence and the entire Maelstrom was becoming engulfed in escalating conflicts that simply exacerbated the fuel shortages as some of the remaining supply infrastructure was damaged in the fire from the vicious battles to claim them.

The imperium itself was now coming under increasingly desperate attack by chaos forces stealing fuel and food, and this was provoking the imperial guard, imperial navy and loyalist space marines to respond with increasing violence in retaliation.

The pieces were set in place for one of the largest wars the Maelstrom had ever seen, and places with sizeable hydrocarbon deposits like Alpha Plus Sanctuary would soon be the heart of this new fighting.

***...

Augusta and Liling lay wrapped in each other's arms in bed, oblivious to the disaster unfolding all around them. In Liling's tummy the tiny baby kicked.

The duck was quacking softly to itself in its enclosure, and the medieval maidens were sleeping peacefully in floor beds, little babies of their own growing and kicking in their tummies.

The psychotic pair slept peacefully, totally in love despite their problems. They had made it this far with the baby still intact, but they still had a lot more to go through before the end.

But for now at least there was a calm before the storm, and at this calm this particular book must draw to a close. Stay tuned for the next book about the chaos resource war and please don't hesitate to give feedback or reviews.

*end of book 7*


End file.
